The Thieving Seer
by Fanfiction Wanderer
Summary: A prophecy has been foretold from the past, 1,000 years ago. A woman torn from her home discovers that it failed, but doesn't know the reason why. Now, she has a chance to save us - but at what risk? Deception wears many masks. kk-usual pairings
1. Hello Past I am Future

(a/n: Hello everyone!! this is my first fanfic! Anyway I hope you enjoy ! )-Thank you so very much ladyshiin and littogrrlstephie!!

Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are trying to get together, but what is this? A young beauty with red hair, blue/amber eyes, and a short temper appears in the dojo and claims to come from the Future. What's more, she is a seer, a person who possesses the gift of foresight (seeing into the future). But there is a problem; someone of great power is blocking her visions. How will she get back to her family? How will the rest of the Kenshingumi survive the Female Battousai's short temper? Many laughs and Romance-Action/Adventure!

Disclaimer: you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! Good. Well except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning

THE THIEVING SEER

Chapter One: Hello Past, I am Future

A young woman with short unbound fiery red hair and dark blue eyes ran to the side of the building, sweat covering her body. She heard helicopters, shouting men, and lightly padding feet coming closer to her. Her tight black leather shirt and her very short black shorts hid her in the enshrouding darkness. She gasped for air. Her mission had almost cost her life. Almost. She had to make a break for it.

_Couldn't my employers at least have told me about the alarm system? They might have mentioned five Great Danes and ten bodyguards in the damn report, _she thought.

The street lamp nearest her flickered for a moment before going completely out.

_Thank you, Hiko!_ She grinned as she ran across the street into another alley.

The shouting and barking grew louder. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

_All this bustle just because my Organization wanted to steal some technology, _she thought as she ran down the musty, dank alley. She stopped when she spotted a sewer port.

She lifted it up, her hands now dingy with grime. She dragged it aside as lightly as she could, and jumped inside, not using the service ladder. She splashed in the dirty water, her nice black knee-high boots now covered in God-knows-what.

_What a night, _she thought, exasperated.

She climbed back up the ladder, being as quiet and careful as she could.

She poked her head out of the hole and dragged the lid of the sewer back over, covering her tracks. She jumped down from her original position from the iron ladder and into the muck that covered the floor.

A thick overpowering scent of human waste attacked her nose.

"Oh God, what a horrible stench!!" she yelped, trying to cover her nose and mouth.

"I'm never doing a retrieval mission if I have to use a damn sewer!" her voice carried down through the vacant tunnels of the sewer.

_Urako Himura is not a gopher! _She yelled in her head as she sent out her ki, to try and detect any unwanted attention.

Sensing none, she set out on the gloomy, nauseating trek back to her headquarters.

Meanwhile, back in the Meiji era...

Kaoru awoke frowning at her ceiling, recalling the bits and pieces of her latest dream. She closed her eyes, trying to get a better vision of it.

Beginning of Dream

_Darkness enshrouded Kaoru's body. A young woman slipped through the night, undetected by those who were looking for her. The unknown woman paused for a slight moment, blue and amber eyes glistening in the slight dying light of the candles. Blood covered her form as well as her katana and wakazashi. Her head snapped in the direction of Kaoru. '"Why can't I see? " she shouted._

End of Dream

_Who is that woman?_ Kaoru wondered silently, _Why did she look like Kenshin? Is it Kenshin? I am so confused!_

"Or," she thought aloud," maybe my mind is so stressed out right now that it is conjuring fake images of Kenshin as child."

Kaoru slapped her face at her incompetence.

_Kaoru you idiot, why did you have to say that out loud? Kenshin probably heard you and is going to ask you what is wrong!_

And, as if on cue...

"Miss Kaoru? Are you all right? This unworthy one heard you mention his name, that he did," Kenshin asked from behind her shoji door, concern lining every word.

Kaoru pictured the worried ex-warrior, which wasn't all that hard to do considering he worried about her 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. She smiled to herself thinking of his caring charm.

"Yes, Kenshin I'm alright-just a dream that I had, that's all," she explained, hoping that Kenshin wouldn't ask about it.

"Alright, Miss Kaoru. Do you want to talk about it?" Kenshin asked, as his form pressed against the side of Kaoru's shoji door.

"There really isn't that much to talk about, since I don't even understand it myself," Kaoru explained truthfully.

When Kaoru refused to elaborate anymore on the subject, Kenshin let it slide.

"Oh," he replied, " Well if you find out anything more, maybe I could help, that I could. By the way, Yahiko said he would be at the Akabeko all day today, helping Tae and Tsubame, so he won't be practicing with you."

Kaoru frowned slightly at the mention of Yahiko, though shrugged.

_He probably wants to spend more time with his little girl friend, _she outwardly giggled at the thought.

"Thanks Kenshin, I'm sure that I'll need help with that later on," she replied with a yawn as she got up from her nice and cozy futon.

"OK. Breakfast is all ready for you Miss Kaoru," Kenshin answered as he left her door.

Kaoru's 'thank you', was muffled by her kimono's sleeve as she yawned again. _What does my dream mean?_ She asked herself as she tied her obi.

She knew there was something important there, something that she missed. Or maybe she'd have another dream that would reveal more to her. Whatever it was, she needed to write about it in her journal. She sighed and walked out of her room towards the dining room.

_What could it mean? _Kaoru thought as she took a bite of some rice.

She was so confused. She turned her head to look at Kenshin and sighed as she chewed her food slowly.

No one seemed to be in the mood to talk that morning, as the two ate their meal. The clinking of their utensils against the bowls of rice and the cups against the plates were the only sounds resounding in the room.

Kaoru sat, watching Kenshin eat his food with his chopsticks, her mouth slowly chewing her own food. Her brows creased in thought as she added more rice to her mouth.

_Nothing like this has ever happened to me before...I wonder if there is evidence of it in my family's journal from previous generations, _she thought, sipping her green tea.

Kenshin then turned from eating his own rice and looked at her. Kaoru's eyes widened and turned her head away quickly, a blush staining her face.

_Oh my goodness, I can't believe that I let myself gawk at him again! Kaoru you idiot! This is no the way to go about getting his attention! _Kaoru scolded herself, trying to act like she was busy eating her food. _Well at least I am going to Tae's; maybe she will have some advice for me. Not to mention getting my mind off of my whole dream thing,_

Happy with herself, she got up from the table and said, "Thank you...Kenshin for breakfast."

Her mind then blacked out, sending her senses to another world. Sending them back into her dream.

_Blood. Death. Blue eyes swirling with amber entered my vision. 'Kaoru!!'_ a voice screamed in pain.

Kaoru blinked many times, trying to get the image of death and the stench of blood out of her head. But mostly, of the image of those eyes and that blood curdling scream.

_What is going on here? _She thought, her eyes watering.

Amidst that horrible vision, Kaoru felt herself fall towards the dining room floor.

Strong arms caught her before she hit, and she clutched at the fabric of Kenshin's gi as if it was her lifeline. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face until he asked.

"Kaoru? Miss Kaoru, are you OK?" his voice strained.

Urako Himura walked down the vacant hallway of her employer's establishment. She had not changed since her mission, and she smelled horrible.

_Well they deserve the stench considering what I had to put up with! _she thought as she narrowed her eyes in determination.

Her footsteps reverberated off the naked walls of the hallway.

She was pissed.

Even though she'd gotten what she was after, it shouldn't have been this much of a hassle.

Her ki was suffocating and destroying things in its wake on her way towards Hiko's room. Each footstep was imprinted in the ground and the walls were being pushed away.

She didn't even wait to be let in; she just barged in through the oak double doors and glared at Hiko.

Hiko turned from his current conversation with a client. "Can't you see that I am in the middle of an important conversation?"he asked in an agitated voice," Wait outside!"

She clenched her fists tightly. _Like hell I'm waiting outside! _she thought.

"What I have to tell you is of great importance! Send your new client away so that we can discuss this new 'business'," she ground out.

Hiko glared menacingly at Urako, his jaw tightening in anger.

"I'm sorry Akumatsu-san, it seems as though I must take a rain check on our meeting. I'll have my secretary call you to make a new date, alright?"

The small man nodded and nervously glanced at Urako as he quickly left the room.

"Now, you'd better have some great news, because you just embarrassed me in front of a powerful man who was going to join with our Organization!" Hiko growled.

_Hiko....all you can think about is money and power...,'_Urako thought, her anger causing her hands to shake.

"Did you even see the news today?" she screeched. " Did you see how much commotion I caused? Tell me the true importance of this new technology!" She took the small box from her pouch and tossed it to Hiko.

Hiko caught the small glinting box with gentleness in both hands, careful not to damage it.

"This piece of technology was made in secret at Kyoto's Warehouse. Our spies say that they were going to go back in time and change the past so that Meiji government would be no more. Knowing what they know now about the Revolution, they would surely win had you not have taken the device," Hiko answered calmly, through narrowed eyes.

_Why is he so calm about this?!'_ Urako thought as she began pacing around the room.

"Did that little tidbit of information just happen to slip your mind when I was handed this mission? And where the HELL was my back up? Did they just forget about me? I will not tolerate such incompetence in my line of work! Do you understand me?" Urako boomed.

_When I see them next, they will die, _she thought.

Hiko winced somewhat at the volume of her voice, but replied," We have received nothing from them, and suspect that they are the moles that have been leaking information to the Kyoto Organization."

"Oh, well thank you for telling me this now! It would have been convenient for the both of us, if you just told me about it before I set out for this!" Urako snapped.

"We needed to be sure Urako!" Hiko yelled, finally fed up with Urako's unnecessary attitude. "In this day and age, we need solid evidence to convict people of traitorous acts. We can't just guess that they are. We would be fools to think that!"

Urako's face turned down to the ground. She knew Hiko spoke the truth.

She felt shame enter her, but she glared at him in defiance, "If this happens again, I won't be accountable for my actions."

She snatched the small box from the table and placed it in her pouch. Then she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Urako walked briskly down a street of Tokyo. She absently fingered the small box in her pouch, her mind trying to piece certain details together since her mission. For instance, something this technologically advanced should have had more surveillance on it. Not to mention her back up didn't even show, so they might have had a hand in tripping some unseen alarm.

The bounty on her head was so large, that even alliances with neighboring companies were considering betrayal to the Hiten Mitsurugi Corp. She was endangering her colleagues, friends, and family by being what she was. A seer, and someone with a lot of power would need her to be ultimately successful.

_I'm a seer! Shouldn't I have seen this coming? Shouldn't I have seen dark cloud or anything to signify danger? _She thought worriedly.

Lately, her powers seemed to be blocked by someone, but she couldn't figure out by whom. And if that were what was happening, then her importance to Hiko's Organization would be nothing. Someone wanted her out of the way, but whom? Who could be that powerful, cunning, and not to mention insane. Who would want to get the assassin/thief, out of the picture? There had to be middlemen--that's where those annoying fools, Cho, Enishi, and Akira, came into play. Her so-called back up.

_Bastards, I will show you what it means to backstab the Hiten-Mitsurugi Corporation!_ she thought, as she quickened her pace a little more.

She entered a nearby park where her house was situated, but stopped upon feeling a disturbance in her ki netting. She looked around and saw no one, though felt three people's ki advancing on her spot.

_SHIT! _ her mind screamed. _Someone is following me! I have to hide and get rid of them._

With her mind made up, she quickly concealed her ki and jumped into a nearby tree.

In the distance, she heard faint voices.

"I knew I felt her ki! But where is she? I felt her right here, but then she just disappeared!" said the first voice frantically.

_That has to be Cho. I'd recognize his scared little voice anywhere, _she thought, shifting her position on the tree.

"Shut-up! And keep looking! she's bound to be around here somewhere," cursed the second one.

_Damn you....Akira! I thought we were friends!_

"We won't be able to find her if she has concealed herself from us again," explained Cho.

_You won't be able to find me when you're six feet under the ground, you slug shit!_

"Yes, we will," the third man said, his platinum colored hair coming into view.

_Of course, you, Enishi, would be the leader of these stooges. What are you guys up to?_ she watched them come into view, looking around for her.

"She will come to us willingly, if she values her brother's life," added Enishi smugly.

_Oh GOD, I completely forgot about Shinta! Damn it!_ she cursed.

She touched the smooth surface of the box in her pouch,_ They have no idea that I still have this thing, do they? Though, if I get myself caught, it won't be of much use to me. I have to think!!_

Kaoru's knuckles were white from the strain as she clenched Kenshin's gi tighter. Kenshin looked at her, worry plastered on his features as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Kaoru. He carried her in his arms, gently swaying her in order to coax her out of whatever plagued her at the moment.

_What is wrong with my precious Kaoru? She fainted like she saw a ghost and now she is holding onto my gi like it's her lifeline. What happened? _Kenshin thought as he wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face with his thumb.

Kaoru buried her head into the soft fabric, trying to erase the bloodied bodies and the heart wrenching cries from her mind. She was suddenly aware of a light caress on her cheek and slowly looked up at Kenshin, worry and care showed within his depths. Her face started to burn a crimson color as she slowly realized what position she was in.

"Are you alright Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked softly, still cradling her and still massaging her cheek with his thumb.

Kaoru's form went slack in Kenshin's arms, hands falling at her sides, and sapphire orbs disappearing behind white creamy lids. Kenshin panicked, thinking for a moment that her heart stopped, until he saw the rise and fall of her chest.

Kenshin sighed in relief, but that didn't erase all the worry on his face.

_What happened to her? I must find out, she is fainting from something terrible. Maybe it has something to do with her dreams!_

With that in mind, Kenshin went down the corridor that led to their sleeping quarters and opened Kaoru's shoji door with his foot. Fiddling with the rolled up futon with his feet, Kenshin finally unrolled it and slowly put Kaoru's sleeping form on top of it. He looked upon her sleeping form with undying love and compassion.

_I was so close, too. I could see it in her eyes before she fainted into my arms. I saw all her emotions reflected in those blue orbs,_ Kenshin sighed, and placed a blanket over her, kissing the cheek that he had previously caressed. He walked into the far corner of her room and sat with his back against the wall, his sword propped up against his knees, and his head bent so that his bangs covered his eyes. His eyelids slowly drifting downwards towards sleep.

Beginning of Dream

_Crying. Heart wrenching cries Within the darkness, Kaoru wanted to just fall to her knees and cover her ears, wanting nothing more than to stop those wails of pain and anguish. 'What could cause such pain?' she thought, tears of her own, falling down her cheeks. A shimmer of light caught her eye and was face to face with a deadly blade._

_Kaoru's eyes bulged, her heartbeat quickened, as she heard a deep and demanding voice speak, "Why are you here? Who are you?" The blue/amber eyes narrowed in suspicion and drawled, "Are you the one who makes me blind?"_

End of Dream

Kaoru awoke fluttering her eyes, her brows furrowed up in confusion, bits and pieces of her dream coming to her. The only definite memory was burning blue and amber after the nightmare occurred.

_What does she mean, 'Are you the one who makes me blind?'- AGGHHH!! I don't understand! _she cursed to herself. She looked around the room from her fetal position on the floor.

_Wasn't I just here? What happened?_ she asked herself.

She moved slightly in futon and stretched, then noticed that she was still wearing her kimono.

_Oh shit, that was real? _she thought, as her face burned a scarlet red, as she remembered the events that led up to her current position.

She smiled in spite of it, a bubbling sensation starting in the pit of her stomach. She placed her hands on her burning face and felt a light dampness on the right side of her face.

_What is that I wonder? Could it possibly be that Kenshin kissed me while I slept? No..Kenshin didn't kiss me, he feels too unworthy of me, remember? It must have been from my tears...But oh God it felt so good to be caressed by him, if only by his thumb! _she thought suddenly, blushing again.

Throughout the whole two hours that Kaoru slept, her kimono top was slightly pulled apart, giving anyone a nice view of cleavage. Though being in her drowsy state, she didn't notice it, or the sleeping Kenshin in the corner of her room as she began to get up from her futon. She slowly walked to the wooden chest that held all of her kimonos, while untying the obi to her now wrinkled one.

Kenshin awoke before Kaoru, watching her sleep soundlessly_. She looks so peaceful, that she does_, he thought.

She began to stir and he immediately thought, _Oh no! What am I going to say when she finds me in here? Actually I know perfectly well what my fate is. a bokken to the head and numerous titles of HENTAI!_' Kenshin laughed at himself in his head and thought_, She is sure one fiery little kendo instructor, but that is why I love her._

Kenshin saw her touching her face with her hand wondering if she had known about the stolen kiss.

_Oh no, what if she does know? Will she hate me forever for tainting her? Or will she run and jump into my arms...no not my innocent Kaoru-she needs someone more pure than me to run and jump to, _he sadly shook his head, his heart cracking even more.

Through his blood-colored bangs, he saw her getting up slowly, and the sight that greeted him made his nose bleed.

The top of her kimono was gaping slightly. She shifted her weight and went to her kimono chest, all the while untying her obi.

"ORO! sorrykaorutheisunworthyonewillgonowthathewill!" Kenshin said very fast as he dashed for her shoji door. But alas, the door was not what greeted him, instead his head was introduced to Kaoru's bokken and numerous cries of 'HENTAI!'

Kenshin rushed out of there like a bat out of hell, and into Sano.

CRASH!

"Oroorororrororro" Kenshin mumbled, eyes swirling.

"Whoa man, what's eating you?" Sano asked sitting up and rubbing his stomach.

"Nothing Sano," Kenshin replied, turning red as he thought about what had happened.

"Uh-huh, and I suppose that blush is nothing either?" Sano grinned as he lifted an

eyebrow at the suspicious Kenshin.

"S-s-Sano, this unworthy one must leave to do the laundry, that he must," Kenshin replied as he sped out of the corridor and to the yard.

'Well, I guess I have to question Missy, now don't I?' Sano asked himself as he headed for the kendo instructor's room.

Urako Himura steadied her breathing as she tried to sense where her brother was, using as little ki as possible so as not to be detected. _Gotcha! _ she thought happily as she snapped open her eyes.

_He's near the family dojo! Crap, that looks like where they're going, too. I just hope he is near the phone, _

Urako pulled out a tube like device and pressed the small yellow button on the topside, multiple times.

_If he noticed it, then he should pick up the phone and send the message back to me, _she thought.

After a few minutes, the underside of the small tube, started to blink in the same combination.

_Thank GOD!_ she thought relieved, making her ki a little more visible to those who were looking for her.

_Now, hopefully he'll get the hell out of there and go to Hiko! _

Urako jumped down from the trees and onto the soft grass floor, blasting her ki signature to anyone in range. _Now, for the second part of the plan!_

The three traitors surrounded her almost a few seconds after making herself known.

"I knew that you'd give in, knowing that your brother would be killed otherwise. So the great Himura actually has a weakness, how strange," Enishi's voice flowed, lies and deceit curving each line of his face.

"The Battousai has no weaknesses, Shinta can take care of himself just fine! I came for another reason!" Urako spat, her ki keeping the others at bay.

"Oh? And what is that, Urako? You are useless to us if your powers are no more," Enishi replied coolly.

Urako's anger was slowly consuming her and she clenched her fist to keep it in check.

_How the hell do they know of my situation? _she thought, as she growled.

"I have something that you need," she glared at Enishi as she slowly took the small box from her pouch. She immediately felt uneasiness coming from all three men's ki, and smiled knowing how much power she held in her hand.

She held it out before them, between her fingers, almost as if it were at a display show.

The sun shone down upon them all, but mostly on the small box. Urako's hand trembled a little and the box seemed to burn, turning from a silver color to a burning amber. The place where her fingers held the box suddenly caved in, making a light screeching noise.

The men stepped back a little, unsure of what was happening to the box.

Urako was cursing to herself, _How the hell am I supposed to stop this thing?! Damn it Hiko!!_

"Sh-" she started, but was indefinitely silenced by the time machine.

Light suddenly engulfed the box and Urako Himura in a bright flash, sending her back into the past.

"-it!" Urako finished as she landed in a tub filled with soap bubbles.

"Ororororroro!" she heard someone exclaim next to her.

_Shit! What the hell happened? Where the hell am I? What the hell did I land on?_

Her body was currently sitting in a tub with clothes in it. Her form covered in a soapy mess, not to mention her favorite black knee-high boots, were, yet again, covered in a watery substance.

She quickly jumped out of the washtub and sprang her new kunai between her fingers as she glanced around her surroundings. She spread her ki out to look for any immediate danger, and found one out in the yard and two others within the house.

She glanced down at the redheaded warrior who had the higher of the ki, and ran to his side.

"Shinta? Shinta is that you?" she exclaimed, putting her kunai back in place.

The man on the ground snapped his head up at the sudden exclamation, coming face to face with a woman who looked like him. All the while trying not get a nosebleed from what the woman appeared to be wearing.

"Umm..No I am Kenshin Himura, that I am," Kenshin answered, slightly embarrassed.

"WHAT? Oh shit! Wait a minute! What is the year?" Urako asked, eyes bulging in anticipation.

"Eleventh year of the Meiji, why?" Kenshin asked, now really confused by this barely clad woman. Kenshin got off the ground and glanced quickly over at the young woman, whose face was drained of color.

"Is there a problem, miss..?"Kenshin began, hoping the woman would answer his silent question.

"You're never going to believe me, Kenshin. I don't even believe it myself," Urako answered, her ki angry and sad.

She stared at him, her bluish amber orbs glistening with failed hope and anger at herself.

"Well, I promise to believe you if you'd just tell me the truth," replied Kenshin, slightly perturbed by the woman's answer.

_What is going on here? _he thought.

Urako got up and dusted her black short shorts off, making sure her pouch with the time machine was still intact.

She immediately snapped her head at the entrance to the dojo.

_A dojo..? That's right! This is my family's dojo, _ she thought, a slight smile graced her mouth, though turned to a frown when she felt the ki of another man coming outside. She then sprang out her kunai and got into position to throw them.

"Kenshin? Ken-hey! What have we got here? -Owow!" Sano exclaimed as a kunai embedded itself right next to his head.

Sano fell over and glanced shakily back towards the woman next to Kenshin.

"Never give me that tone of voice again! Battousai does not like loud mouthed jerks!" she snapped, her eyes narrowed dangerously at Sano.

Kenshin snapped his head back to the woman in horror. _Did she just say..Battousai? Does she know of my past...does she know that was my name? I will not have some copycat ruin the lives of my friends that I will not!_

"Miss, I would gladly appreciate it if you do not harass my friends, that I would. If it is a fight you are looking for from me, go and look somewhere else," Kenshin explained harshly.

"Kenshin, I know you were the Battousai, that was how the Meiji government came to be! Everyone knows that! I am the Battousai of another era. I am Urako Himura, your descendent,"


	2. Realization,Oros, and Music Practice

Disclaimer:.....you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! good. well except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning

**Chapter 2:** _Realization, Oros, and Music Practice_

Kenshin was speechless to say the least.

His mind blank with the exception of one thought_, another..Himura Battousai? _He shook his head. He thought that this sort of thing was impossible, time travel was a fantasy.

This red haired woman who now stood, had no proof of what she said was true.

Urako glanced at Kenshin, knowing all too well what he was thinking. Not that she was a telepath, oh no, you could see suspicion reflected in his eyes quite clearly. She gave him a ghost of a smile, blue eyes shining in understanding. She knew of a way to prove herself, something that every Himura had, something that this man, Kenshin, had started.

She walked towards the wary ex-Battousai, wind blowing in her hair, her blood red bangs getting in her eyes. She placed her hand inside her pouch again and retrieved a small hair tie, tying her short wild mane at the base of her neck, mirroring the look that Kenshin had. Everyone's eyes widened at her action, for she revealed the same cross-shaped scar on her left cheek.

Sano was about to comment, since he had been silenced by the aggravated woman, but was interrupted, again.

"Kenshin?" a sweet voice sang, bringing everyone's attention to the entrance of the Dojo.

_Who is that woman? _both Kaoru and Urako thought at the same time.

Though Urako was still a little confused, Kaoru's eyes widened in apparent recognition as she pointed a finger at Urako and uttered, "It's ..you."

Urako was utterly confused by this, her brows furrowing even more.

_Wait a minute....she's the Kamiya girl isn't she? If she knows who I am..then..she must be experiencing a form of foresight!_

"Um..Maybe we should discuss these matters over some tea, that we should," Kenshin broke in, fidgeting a little.

_She looks exactly like me, well except for the eyes, but jeez! It is almost frightening that it is,_ Kenshin thought as he walked into the kitchen area to make the tea.

Sano, Kaoru, and Urako walked into the dining room and sat down, an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Sano was still a little shaken up from his encounter with the strange woman, and so to save his skin from further marring, he whispered to Kaoru, "So, Missy....how do you know this..er..wild woman?"

"Silence Sanosuke, I can hear you. I was not trained by Hiko for no reason. So you if you want to keep your skin, shut-up!" snapped an irritated Urako.

Urako rubbed her temples and thought,_ Today is just not my day._

Sano immediately sat up straight with his mouth shut, with the thought, _How is Yahiko gonna survive this woman?_

Kaoru just looked at the woman in awe and felt an immense sadness emitting from her. Kaoru really couldn't blame her, after all she had heard, she must have some loved ones back in her own time.

Kenshin came back, holding a hot boiling pot of tea, and poured the concoction in the four cups on the table.

Urako snatched the steaming tea and downed it like it was a shot of sake. She barely even felt the substance burn her throat, since her mind was elsewhere. "I guess I should start on who I am and what I do and all that," she sighed, letting everyone else get comfortable, "My name is Urako Himura, my brother Shinta Himura and I are daughter and son to Fujio Himura and Ayame Gensai. My brother does not possess the cross-shaped scar, though has the blood-red mane. My hair is actually a raven black, but I had dyed it from a recent mission. I was trained to be an assassin and a thief by my master, Hiko Seijouro. Okina, the former leader of the Oniwaban group, trained Shinta. Shinta lives at the dojo with me, he is 17 and I am 20. A man named Shishio Makoto killed our parents when we were kids. Shishio also runs the Kyoto Organization; an Organization which specializes in the smuggling of illegal objects, which was lately smuggling in some scientists. Before I was transported here, master Hiko told me of some special technology that was being manufactured within the Kyoto's Warehouse. So one night I went out and retrieved it. I was supposed to meet up with my back-up team because I had encountered some.... interference, but they never met me. I slipped away within the sewer tunnels, which is why I smell so disgusting at the moment. After that night, I barged into Hiko's office and demanded to know what happened to my team and why the piece of technology that I stole was under heavy surveillance. He then proceeded to inform me that the piece of technology was actually a time machine. It was quite hard for me to fathom such knowledge and power to fit into a tiny box such as that. Though, when I held it in my hands before those traitors, a bright light engulfed my whole form, sending me into the tub of clothes," she gestured towards the mess outside and her slightly damp form.

Urako then leaned back on her hands, to let the others think on what she had just told them. _Oh Shinta, I hope you're O.K. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you! Nor you, Hajime._

Urako then proceeded to take off her damp leather shirt, knowing that it would start to smell worse than rotten eggs. She had stripped off before in front of others, so she felt no discomfort while disrobing.

She knew that her action was noticed by the sudden silence that fell upon the group, and smiled. She knew as well that Sano guy was loving every moment of it.

Kenshin, after hearing her speech, was taken aback at how similar their lives had been. Even though this Urako had not stopped killing people, and just the way she acted was a little too familiar for his comfort. He knew how she worked, because that was how he functioned as an assassin for the Inshinshishi, cold and to the point. Her anger was also what unnerved him, sending chills of unwanted nostalgia, down his spine.

_I know yet I don't know. I understand how she acts but not why or what drives her to kill and to carry out each mission. She is as familiar as she is an enigma. I wonder if she has found love like I have found. I hope that if she has, that she will accept it and love that person fully, that I do,_

Kenshin snapped back into reality when he heard a rustling of cloth and looked towards Urako, who was taking her shirt off.

_Oorororro! What is she doing??? Why is she doing that? _ Kenshin turned abruptly away, trying to stop the blood from his nose.

Kaoru was fuming, to say the least. _How dare she unclothe herself in front of Kenshin and Sano!! Doesn't she have any respect? I'll show her!!!_

Meanwhile, Sano was grinning like an idiot, enjoying the show, thinking, _I wish Megumi would be this open when she is with me, heehee._

"Calm yourself Kaoru Kamiya," replied Urako, her eyes closed.

"I..I..I know that!! Wait!...How did you know my name?" Kaoru asked, her anger subsiding for a moment.

Urako cracked open an eye, and smiled at the nose-bleeding Kenshin and the smiling Sano.

_My ancestors are so funny, _she thought.

"Kaoru, that is like asking me how I know my parents. Stories of my family, the Himuras, have been passed down. Especially because of you," Urako answered and winked at Kaoru.

Kaoru was utterly confused by the last statement, "Huh?"

Urako, sighed, got up from her sitting position and walked over to Kaoru and whispered in her ear, "Your journal," Urako paused for a moment, "I'll tell you why you're having visions of me later, ok?"

Kaoru's eyes widened at that last statement, but silently nodded.

When Urako finally moved away from her, Kaoru's face burned red with embarrassment, which didn't go unnoticed by Kenshin or Sano.

Kenshin was about to ask about the recent secret between the two women, but was interrupted by Urako's question, "Kaoru, do you have an extra gi and hakama, my clothes are wet. We are about the same size, though I am taller than you,"

"Oh, how rude of me! Well, maybe you could use one of Kenshin's gi and hakamas, he is taller than me, and you'd be more comfortable," replied Kaoru shakily, a small blush tainting her cheeks.

"Ummm well...this unworthy one only has one other set, that he does," Kenshin replied, trying not to look at the revealing woman.

_This woman is related to me? Oro!_

"Well Kenshin, then we should buy you some clothes! Urako, you can take Kenshin's extra gi and hakama! Sano, you are to clean up the mess outside! Come on Kenshin!" burst Kaoru, grabbing an "Oroing!" Kenshin behind her.

"WHAT!?? Missy you know that I-" Sano began.

"SANO! JUST DO IT!" Kaoru and Urako shouted, as Kaoru continued to drag Kenshin out of the dojo yard.

"Ok, ok, just don't hurt me," he muttered as he went outside and gathered all the wet clothes.

Sano came back inside, anger apparent on his dopey face.

Urako, shook her head, and uttered, "Morons." as she strode to where now Sano stood.

Urako looked at Sano, quirking an eyebrow she asked, "So Sano, aren't you going to show me where Kenshin's room is?"

_Just like my Sano, only slightly more moronic and egotistical,_ thought Urako.

"Oh, yea, um...over here," he answered, blushing slightly at his mistake, and lifted his weight off the wall and strode to where the sleeping quarters were located.

Urako, shook her head again and sighed as she followed him.

"Oro, Miss Kaoru, this unworthy one can walk on his own, that he can," stammered Kenshin as Kaoru rushed past the dojo gate, her hand securely latched on to his.

"Oh, sorry Kenshin, I guess that I just got caught up in the moment, hehehe," Kaoru nervously replied, heart sinking a little as she let go of Kenshin's hand.

Kenshin mentally smacked himself as he yelled,_ Kenshin you idiot!! What the HELL were thinking?? She was holding your hand!! What more do you want?_

Kenshin sighed and knew he should take things into his own hands.

"It's alright Kaoru, I don't mind, that I don't. It's just that you startled me when we ran from the dojo," Kenshin replied, smiling at Kaoru, nervousness threatening to consume him.

Kaoru stopped in her tracks, her mind blank for a second before her heart surged, overflowing with happiness.

_He didn't say the 'Miss' before my name!!! Could it be? _her mind questioned. A smile spread across her face as she stared into Kenshin's purple orbs, full of..'love?'

Kenshin swallowed a tight knot that somehow lodge itself in his throat and shakily took her hand in his.

"Ohohohohoohhhoo, Ken-san and tanuki! What have we here?" bellowed a foxy voice from behind.

Blushing madly the two jumped far away from each other at the sudden voice of Megumi.

Kaoru's embarrassment quickly turned into anger, as she stomped over to the woman and shouted, "Megumi! Why don't you check on her your beloved Rooster-head, hmm? I'm sure that you'll love the position that you will find him in!"

Megumi looked at her shocked, face turning red at the mention of a certain Rooster-head, though still a little confused. _What is the Tanuki talking about? _she thought.

"What are you getting at Tanuki? I don't care what Rooster-head is up to," she turned up her nose.

"Sure...Well, why don't you just humor me and go check on him?" Kaoru smirked, knowing that the fox would surely take her bait.

"Whatever Tanuki...Have fun and play nice," she added as she winked, making Kaoru blush even more.

Kaoru watched Megumi as she walked into the dojo, a smile a mile wide on her face.

Urako smiled as she donned the magenta gi and white hakama. She threw her dirty clothes in a bin nearby and tied her katana in the same fashion that Kenshin had.

She looked at Sano, when she exited the room, her blue eyes swirling with amber.

She waited until Megumi was at the entrance of the kitchen before asking loudly, "So Sano, how does look on me? Does it fit?"

Megumi halted in her tracks when she heard a female voice ask Sano, "So Sano, how does look on me? Does it fit?" And immediately started to fume.

But when she went in there, she wasn't prepared for what greeted her.

Sano appeared to be in deep thought as he looked down on a short redheaded warrior, who was-twirling? _What is going on here? Is that Ken-san? But didn't I just see him. with Kaoru?_

"Ahem!" Megumi gurgled, rather loudly.

Sano snapped his attention towards the fox-lady standing in the kitchen entrance, and turned red.

"Ah..Megumi, umm..this is Urako," Sano stammered, fearing for his life.

Urako turned around slowly, eyes lidded seductively as she winked at Megumi.

"Well, well Sano-care to explain yourself?" Megumi tapped her foot on the ground.

Urako interrupted, "Why, are you his mother? A big boy like this can look after himself, it looks, without your supervision."

Megumi had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life nor had she disliked Sano so much as she did now, as well as his companion.

_Why is she wearing Ken-san's gi and hakama? _Megumi thought absently.

Urako then walked over to Megumi's fuming form and whispered, "You'd better keep a hold of this one, he's special; a rare find. As well as his love for you." she paused, then turned to look at Sano and said, "I'll be in the dojo, training. If you get bored of this one, you know where to find me." She disappeared into the dojo entrance.

Megumi felt a sort of liking to this woman, she reminded her of herself, when she taunted Kaoru. She smiled and knew that Urako's words were true.

_But why does she look exactly like Ken-san? I'll have to ask Sano, _she thought.

_Oh my GOD! She looks identical to Kenshin! With the exception of the eyes, why, they'd be like twins! People would mistaking her for.._ Kaoru's eyes widened in slight horror_...Battousai. _she thought, her throat dry.

Kenshin immediately sensed Kaoru's ki change and looked over to her as they walked over the bridge.

"Miss Kaoru? Are you alright?" Kenshin asked, thinking that her ki might have something to do with the events of that morning.

Kaoru snapped back into reality when Kenshin asked her something.

"Ummm..Kenshin?"she hardened her face for her question, "Do you think Urako will be OK without us there to tell her things of this day and age...and what people call you?"

"I think that she will be alright for a hour or so, that she will. I hope she won't leave the dojo for any reason unless it is an absolute emergency, that I do," he answered, hoping that Saito would not grace the dojo with his appearance.

"Oh Kenshin!! Come here and look at the new gi and hakamas on display!!" Kaoru gushed, as she bounded off to the new shop.

"Oro..W-wait Miss Kaoru, this unworthy one is coming, that he is!" Kenshin replied a bit belatedly as he rushed back to Kaoru.

"Lord Shishio, she is gone."

"How, Hoji?"

"By the time machine, my lord,"

"Hmmm..does she know how to work it?"

"The men say that she was just as confused as they were,"

"Perfect, time to put Phase 3 into action!"

"As you wish Lord Shishio, should I advise Kaoru that her ministrations are not to be needed any longer?"

"Yes of course,"

Urako inhaled through her nose and closed her eyes. She reached into her new gi and pulled out her portable stereo.

She smiled to herself and thought,_ This is gonna be loud, but hey, I gotta train right?_

She put it in front of her, turned the volume all the way up and turned it on.

The musical talents of Britney Spears blasted through the dojo walls with 'Oops I did it again', as Urako began to dance.

Dancing was her way of warming up for her practices. She sprang out her kunai with her right hand and threw them in sync with the beat, then repeated the process with the other hand. During the little dialogue within the song she slowly unsheathed her katana, thrusting and slashed in sync with each beat, all the while shaking her hips while she walked towards her invisible opponent.

She sidestepped and twirled, dodging her invisible opponent's thrusts. However, whenever fighters would stop to just advance again, she would always be moving to the beat of the music, making her movements hard to predict. Of course, she'd always have the music going on during battle, making the other person unable to concentrate.

She back flipped and threw a short sword hidden within the sleeves of her gi, in mid air, out towards the dojo floor when the song ended.

Another song immediately took its place, and so she moved gracefully to the beat of 'Stronger'. She twirled for longer intervals, katana in hand, making her a deadly windmill. She stopped abruptly and back flipped, throwing ninja stars in a circle below her. She landed gracefully on the floor though immediately side stepped off to the left, jabbing her katana to the right and left of her. Rolling backwards, she reached behind her and pulled out three strands of her hair. Using her ki, she made them as sharp as needles, and threw them at the opposite wall as the song ended. Sweat trickled down her face as she closed her eyes and inhaled as she did in the beginning, calming herself.

"Wow, that was so cool! How did you do that Kenshin?" asked someone in the entrance of the dojo.

Urako's eyes snapped open and darted to the little form of a small boy in the entranceway.

_Kenshin?...Ohhh, the clothes. Well, I don't know who he is, so I guess I'll just play the part, _thought Urako hastily.

Urako smiled at the boy, her bangs thankfully covering the rest of her face, and the gi was big enough so that the kid wouldn't see any bust.

Urako turned her attention to the stereo that was about to blast another song, and turned it off.

"It's my secret," she said to the kid as she retrieved the ninja stars, her hair, kunai, and short sword from the dojo floor.

"Awe man! Please!!? Just this once? I swear that Ugly will never hear of it!" the little kid practically whined.

_Ugly? Who is 'ugly'? _ she thought absently.

Well, this kid was ready and willing, who was she to dissuade him?

"Alright, but only this once, and we do it my way, alright?"Urako explained, trying to get her voice to be like Kenshin's.

"Kenshin, are you ok? Your voice is kinda weird," said the kid, though his happiness was seeping through.

"Sore throat," Urako explained quickly, and went over to the mini stereo. The kid nodded in understanding as he watched 'Kenshin' do something.

Urako decided on a slower song so that the kid wouldn't be lost in movements, and picked out 'White Flag' by Dido.

The kid was about to question the strange noise but Urako brought a finger up to her mouth and said,"Shhh, watch."

At the precise moment the artist started singing, Urako sprang out her kunai and moved her shoulders and her feet in sync with the beat. She twirled and threw one kunai at the boy's feet, one at his left side, another at his right side, and then one between his arm and torso, pinning him to the dojo wall. She could hear him gasp in surprise as she executed the same movements to the other side of the dojo. She stopped and turned to the boy, motioning him to join her.

Shakily, the boy pried himself from the wall, his eyes wide and his throat dry.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and listen to the music. When you are familiar with the beats, then you will be able to fight," Urako explained as she restarted the song.

She stood away from the boy, knowing that he'd need his space, and promptly sat down. Confusion surrounded the boy's ki but he complied anyway, closing his eyes and listening to the music.

Urako looked again to the entranceway of the dojo, to see Sano's and Megumi's figures standing in confusion. They looked at the concentrating kid and then to Urako, both arching their eyebrows in amusement.

"Hey Yahiko! What are you doing? I thought you went to the Akabeko to help," Sano bellowed over the song.

Urako, shutting the stereo off, looked at Sano in utter amazement. _What an idiot! _

_Doesn't he realize what 'Yahiko', is doing?_

"SANO!!! I was trying to train!! You idiot Rooster-Head! And Tae and Tsubame don't need me anyway, they are closing up early to go on vacation!" Yahiko snapped.

"Hey kid, don't call me that! And what do you mean train? All I hear is noise!" Sano shouted back.

"It's a new technique that Kenshin is showing me," Yahiko said haughtily.

"Kenshin? That's not Kenshin kid," Sano said, a wide grin on his face.

"What are you talking about you idiot rooster-head? He is right here, standing on the dojo floor!"

"Are you sure little Yahiko?" Sano queried, eying 'Kenshin', all the while.

"Yes I am sure, you Rooster-Head! I'm not a kid! So quit CALLING ME THAT!" fumed Yahiko. He went up to 'Kenshin' to make Sano see that he was really there.

"Kenshin? That idiot said that you're not the real Kenshin, so can you just tell him that he is wrong?" Yahiko asked, gritting his teeth as he pointed to Sano.

"Kid, I am not Kenshin-though I look like him, huh?" smirked Urako, as she finally allowed him to look in her blue/amber orbs.

Yahiko's eyes widened in confusion and fear and boldly asked, "What have you done with Kenshin?"

"Kid, I haven't done anything with Kenshin, he's out with Miss Kaoru," Urako explained, as she cleaned up the dojo.

"Well, then who are you?" he asked bluntly, brown orbs searching her bluish amber ones.

"I am Urako Himura, I come from the future," Urako began.


	3. Female Battousai Beaten Wolf

Disclaimer:.....you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! good..well except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning

**Chapter 3**_ Female Battousai, Beaten Wolf, and Missing Uniform?_

Being a cop in the Meiji Era is hard with all these fools to keep in check, as well as the damn paper work that seems to follow. Hajime Saito rubbed his temples in aggravation as he felt the beginnings of a headache coming on.

_Damn crooks! All they do is mess up my day with their petty crimes! If you're going to interrupt my alone time, at least do something that's worth a damn!_

"Excuse me sir?" a little voice squeaked from the oak door.

"What is it this time, Anzai?" Saito asked grumpily, placing papers on his desk.

"Well, um, Saito sir, it-"

"Spit it OUT!" Saito roared, the stuttering officer was getting on his nerves.

"An underground Organization called the Tikara Ryu, has been smuggling illegal drugs, weapons, and classified information on the Government. They are also in league with the Kyoto Organization, which specializes in Artillery as well as the Aizu Co., which specializes in new medical drugs. However, the man who heads the Aizu Co., Mr. Aritomo Deguchi, wants out, and he wants protection; he wants the Battousai," Anzai explained quickly.

Saito narrowed his eyes and growled in irritation. _Fools,_ he thought.

"I'm guessing that this Mr. Deguchi, is hiding from the Tikara Ryu as well as the Kyoto Organization? Where are we to rendezvous with this man and for how long?"

"Yes, he is. He wants to meet with the Battousai personally before he becomes the bodyguard. He will set up a meeting with him at the Tyousen Teahouse in 2 days time. There, the Battousai will know everything,"

_Well this is going to be hard, in his peace of mind, anyway. However, it will give me an excellent excuse to spar with the moron, _ Saito thought, amused.

"Thank you Anzai, I will personally see to it that Battousai gets this message," Saito said and waved the nervous officer away.

Saito smiled to himself as he finished filing the papers away. He opened the heavy door to the Tokyo's Police Headquarter's and walked out in the direction of the Kamiya Dojo.

"Oro, Miss Kaoru I think that this is enough that it is!" Kenshin said as Kaoru threw more clothes in the pile for Kenshin to try on.

"But Kenshin these are so CUTE!" Kaoru explained, giving Kenshin her famous puppy eyes.

"OK Miss Kaoru, but promise me that you'll only buy just two pairs of clothes for me, I already feel bad about you spending your money on this unworthy one, that I do," Kenshin said as he picked out a dark green gi and gray hakama and walked to the changing room.

"Oh Kenshin you idiot,"Kaoru mumbled to herself as she sat down and waited for Kenshin to come back out.

A few minutes later, Kenshin strolled out wearing a dark green gi and gray hakama.

_So handsome, his muscular chest, his strong rippling arms and legs, as well as his taut-_

"Umm Miss Kaoru? How does this suit me?" Kenshin asked, fidgeting a little under her gaze.

_back._ "Oh, um..You look exceptional, very handsome Kenshin," she answered, a slight blush tainting her cheeks as she smiled.

_Miss Kaoru you are so very kind and beautiful. More so than the word would ever hope to mean,_ Kenshin contentedly sighed inwardly, as Kaoru's inflamed cheeks only added to her splendor.

"Thank you Miss Kaoru, you are too kind that you are," he replied, his eyes seemingly glued to Kaoru's.

They stared at each other, a sense of longing hung in the air, but was soon broken as Kaoru stuttered,"Umm..uh...Ke-Kenshin? You can try on more clothes if you want," She blushed again as she broke eye contact with Kenshin.

She handed him a new pair of clothes, deep blue gi and white hakama, their hands brushing against one another. Though instead of pulling away, their hands stayed where they were. Slowly, Kenshin's hand rubbed Kaoru's in an affectionate way, and when she looked into his eyes, those warm purple orbs were overflowing with love.

Kaoru returned the kind gesture by rubbing her thumb over his and slowly grabbing his hand, dropping everything else. Butterflies were creating havoc in her stomach, as she awaited Kenshin and his luscious lips to claim hers. Kenshin pulled her into a tight embrace, fearing that if he loosened his grip then she'd float away.

Kenshin pulled away from their embrace and looked Kaoru in the eyes. Kaoru closed her eyes as she felt Kenshin's lips descend upon her own, her heart crying out in joy and happiness. She, being unschooled in such things, tried to return the seemingly chaste kiss with a more passionate one. Kenshin smiled in her mouth at her antics, and coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. She heartily complied, as her mouth parted open and allowed him access.

They broke away, needing air, still staring into one another's eyes and still holding each other...in a public place.

"Ahh, young love, seeing it with your own eyes brings you happiness, that I believe," someone said beside them.

They both blushed and slowly came apart from their endearing embrace, and turned to the owner of the voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a beautiful thing, but I just need to know, are you going to be buying these clothes?" an old short woman asked, holding the green and blue gi along with the gray and white hakama.

Unable to voice her answer, Kaoru merely nodded, smiling as she did so.

"Then you may take them freely, I know true love when I see it, for I was one of her grateful victims, and I want you to have this as a gift," smiled the old woman as she handed over the clothes.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the gift and immediately refused,"I'm sorry madam, but we cannot take clothes from you, though I thank you eternally for your kind sentiments."

"Nonsense, I am giving this to you and the only one who can take it back is me, so you have no choice. Please take it," the woman urged, eyes getting bigger.

Kaoru sighed in defeat, and nodded as she was handed the clothes. "I appreciate this, thank you so very much!" Kaoru said, feeling giddy once again and hugged the elder woman.

"Yes, thank you so very much, it is very kind of you, that it is," added Kenshin gratefully.

"Think nothing of it! The only payment I expect is to see you two happy in each other's arms," she sighed contentedly as she looked at the two love-birds, and then said,"Now shooo, go home, and know that love conquers all!" She shoved them non-too-gently out of her store and waved good-bye to them.

Kaoru was blushing madly again and hugged the clothes against her face.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin began as he laid his hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. He really had to get his love for her out before someone else could take the opportunity away.

Kaoru stopped in her tracks and turned to face her beloved in the eyes.

"I-I," he began.

"Shhh, I know, I love you too," she whispered to him and leaned up to him and kissed his mouth with all the love that she had pent up inside her.

He felt pure happiness and joy as he returned her kiss, knowing that she too, loved him as much as he did her.

They broke off the kiss, needing the air to breath, Kenshin then spoke, his voice low,"Kaoru, I have loved you for so long, though I waited, unsure of how you looked at me and because I deemed myself unworthy of your love."

"Kenshin, you should never need to feel like that around me, people despite what the have done, they deserve happiness, and l know that you definitely deserve happiness because you are my happiness. I loved you for who you were, are, and will be. You will always be, Kenshin Himura and I will always be by your side, never faltering in loving you," she stated firmly and lovingly.

"This is why I love you, Kaoru, for your stubbornness and undying need to do the right thing as well as helping others who need it the most," Kenshin said, caressing her face with his hand.

She leaned into the embrace and caressed his own cheek saying,"I love you and always will, Kenshin."

Kenshin took her hand and kissed it saying,"I love you Kaoru, and not even death will deter my love for you."

Kaoru's eyes were brimming with tears of happiness and threw her arms around Kenshin, dropping the packages on the ground.

Yahiko along with Megumi, was silent, not quite believing the outlandish story that the red-haired woman had just related to them. To them, time travel wasn't even in anyone's line of thinking-it didn't exist.

But slowly and surely, their brains processed the newly acquired information, all the while needing to know more though unsure of how to ask.

Megumi was quick to recover as she laughed,"Ohohohohohohhoo, so this means that Tanuki and Ken-san finally get together!! I was wondering when they would tie the knot!"

"Yes Fox. Oh I forgot to ask you before, Urako, but are there people who are like us where you come from?" Sano asked, backing up slowly, fearful that he'd have to run for his life.

"Yes, Sanosuke. You, 'the Fox', Yahiko, Shinta, Kaoru...I guess. I haven't seen her yet, anyway- Misao, and her 'Aoshi-sama'," she answered, a little sadness edged her words.

"What do you mean, you haven't heard from her yet?" Megumi asked. 'Had something happened to her?' Megumi thought, feeling her heart beat faster at that disturbing thought.

"Well I haven't met her nor has Shinta, unless he's sneaking around with her," Urako said truthfully. _But I now know what to look for, thanks to this Kaoru here._

"Alright! I knew it! So, Urako, am I handsome?" Sano asked smugly.

Urako and Megumi just snorted in disgust and shook their heads. _What an idiot,'_they both thought.

"What? It is a perfectly understandable question," Sano stated, crossing his arms in defiance.

"For an idiot Rooster-Head, maybe,"Yahiko spat.

"Hey you little-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT LITTLE! STUPID ROOSTER-HEAD!" Yahiko boomed, latching himself onto Sano's hair and chewing earnestly.

Urako shook her head, _Only Sano and Yahiko would do something like that._

Megumi turned to Urako and asked silently,"Anyone else that is there, like Jin-eh or Kanryu?"

"Yes, of course, along with the Mibu Wolf," she replied .

_She must miss her family back in her own time. She looks like Aoshi, all cold and emotionless. It's sort of scary, I mean I wonder what made her to act like this. It couldn't have been something good, and it isn't good to keep all those emotions inside you like that. And being the doctor I must intervene and help this woman! _ Megumi thought earnestly as she walked up to Urako, who was looking at the kid and Rooster-Head fight.

"Urako, I need to speak with you, I know you just arrived here and all, but I need to know...I need to know why you're ," Megumi stuttered, suffocating under the harsh gaze of Urako. _'Is this what Battousai was like? _she thought absently, and shivered.

Urako sighed and looked down to the dojo floor and said,"Come, we must find some privacy."

Megumi nodded silently and followed her patient out of the dojo and into the yard. She followed her past the green grass and the newly planted flowers and absently smiled as she remembered the Rooster-Head's silly antics at asking her out. Though, when Megumi looked at the young woman in front of her, she wondered if this Urako had any good memories to look back on and smile at.

They entered the small dining room and sat down, an uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"My parents were killed in front of me, their blood staining my face as well as my soul. It was the first time I had seen that metallic smelling substance, though it was hardly the last. This was the first and only time I had felt fear and since I had been training and raising my kid brother, Shinta, and little sister Tomoe," Urako paused a little while.

"You have..have a sister? Sano never said anything about that,"Megumi whispered, afraid that her tears would start flowing from her eyes.

"Yes, I did, and Sano wouldn't have said anything because I didn't tell them this part of the story,"Urako paused again, gathering her bloody memories.

"Shinta, never remembered her and for that I was grateful, for he would never have to burden himself with the memories. She was a small and fragile girl, brown eyes and raven hair. She never liked the smell of blood that I grew up in and begged me to stop. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't let it go. I sort of felt like abandoning something important to me and if I gave up now then I'd never be able to figure out what. She was so helpless just standing there.."

_FLASH BACK_

_Raining..it was always raining on days like this.....like the weather somehow knew of the blood spilt on the ground and wished it to be washed away. Tomoe's eyes were big, they always were when she was scared of something. Even in death, they would not close...not even flinch._

_She screamed at me to stop..begged for me to not kill anymore...I couldn't...my pride meant everything to me..but I couldn't stand the look of loss in her eyes. _

_I nodded, saying silently that I would quit killing and strode over to her. Her eyes meant everything to me, they slowly regained the hope of a new beginning and her smile grew, reaching her eyes. She opened her arms to me, sort of like welcoming back a lost soldier who had just come home from a war. In a way I was...I was coming home to her..my little sister. Though in dropping my guard, we were attacked. I cursed myself for not knowing...they knocked me down and held my head up so that I saw what they did to her. They being Shishio's men or so I presume....I struggled so hard tears streaming down my face as I saw them beat her, her cries echoing forever in my mind, while I could do nothing to stop her pain. I lashed out at my captives, trying to protect her..even if it were belated, I still had to try..for her. I screamed for them to stop, to take pity on her and to just kill me...but no....they wanted me to suffer..for all the ones I killed. They didn't even lay a finger on me..but her..I couldn't even look at her...her bloody body was sickening to me...my body was wracching with the tears.This wouldn't have happened if I had just said no the first time and went home with her....Tomoe...still so young...why did I have to do that to you? Why did you have to suffer...you did nothing..._

_Her body was broken..her clothes were in tatters hanging on her lifeless body..her blood was still leaking from her young form when they were finished with her......they said that they hoped I had learned my lesson....and they left....well I should say that they tried to..because I was in a state of shock and pain and I wanted nothing more than their own blood at the moment.....And I got what I wanted...._

_I stood over her form for hours...just watching her...pretending that she was still alive...that I could still hear her sweet melodic voice in my head...._

_I screamed out loud from all the pain, from all the anguish, and from all the fear that I had left inside me.....I picked up her body and burned it, vowing to never shed a person's blood if they didn't deserve it.....no one knows about her existence except for me and Shishio.....and Hiko...._

_The rain.....it somehow knew that blood was to be spilt on this day...washing it away from existence but soaking it into my mind._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Megumi was balling and flung herself at the stoic form of Urako, grasping her tightly in her hug. Urako returned her gesture and started to cry just a little. Megumi started to say sorry and everything even though she didn't do anything.

_What pain!! Not even I had to suffer like that! And nothing Ken-san has told me amounts to something such as this!_

"Please..please, for me...cry for me....it's alright to cry Urako...let it out ..please," Megumi sobbed as she tightened her hold on Urako.

Megumi instantly felt the back of her kimono begin to dampen with Urako's tears, and smiled knowing that she had helped another overcome some personal boundaries.

She rubbed her back in a comforting way and whispered,"I'll be your sister, I have never had one and I'll gladly be a part of your life...if you'd let me."

Urako sniffed and said,"I might not stay long..but-"

"I'll be one for as long as you need one...and not just me..but Kaoru and the rest of the gang as well!" said Megumi cheerfully.

"Yeah Urako, we'll be here for ya!" Sano said and quickly turned around to wipe his eyes.

Megumi widened her eyes and turned to look at the lanky figure hunched over in the entrance to the dining room. She smiled at his caring charm and turned her attention back to the weeping woman. Megumi was waiting for some kind of come back and noticed that Urako wasn't moving. Panicking, Megumi pulled Urako's still form away from her and stared at her unmoving face.

"S-Sano! Her..her eyes-"Megumi started, fear bubbling within her stomach.

"Are white!" he gasped, his own eyes widening in horror.

In all her years of medical study, never had Megumi come across something like this. She had no idea what she could do, or if in fact Urako's health was in danger. She felt so useless now, this must have been how Urako felt only ten times worse.

"Sano, I-I don't know what is wrong with her...I think that we should put her in someone's room to sleep," she said, fear gripping her heart.

"Ok..alright..uh Megumi?" Sano asked as he hefted Urako's still form.

Megumi looked at him, tears beginning to fall from her already puffy cheeks.

"You're the best Doctor I know...You'll know what do to when the time comes, I believe in you," he said and kissed her red lips. Megumi was shocked at first at his boldness but returned the kiss with all the pent up passion she had within her.

They broke off for air and stared into each other's eyes with love and understanding and Sano then left to put Urako down in Kaoru's room. Megumi's eyes still glittered with tears, but they were of love for her Rooster-Head and breathed in through her nose to recover from her little grievance.

Sano opened the shoji door to Kaoru's room with his foot and walked over to where her futon was.

_Hmmm...her futon isn't made..Kenshin must have definitely done something! _he thought as he smiled triumphantly.

He laid the still figure of Urako on the futon, eyes still open, as if seeing something that he couldn't.

_What are you seeing? Come on girl, we are all worried about you, please snap out of it! _he thought desperately.

He looked at her unmoving form, he felt something bad was going to happen.

He walked out of the room, the feeling of evil getting stronger with each step he made away from her form.

_What is going on? I haven't felt like this since-'_his thoughts were interrupted by Yahiko shouting.

"Oh, there's someone at the gate!" Yahiko announced as he bounded into the yard.

"Who is it-Ahh it's you!!" Sano screeched, balling his hand into a fist.

"Yes moron, it is I, the best. I hope I didn't startle you, I hope I scared you," Saito smirked, as he walked past the gate.

"You damn dog! Go and run back to the Police Headquarters with your tail behind your legs like the coward you are!"

"Wow, the insults are getting cockier every time I see you, Rooster-Head! Do you recite them in front of a mirror?" Saito blew smoke in Sano's face, and continued up the path towards the house.

"Halt, do not step any further inside this house," a voice boomed.

"Battousai," Saito said, amazement evident in his voice.

_Why didn't I sense him? _the Wolf thought.

Sano's eyes were wide, he saw her with blood dripping down the side of her face, her eyes back to their original color. Megumi was behind her, just as confused as he was.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Urako smiled, keeping her bangs over eyes.

"Shall we?" Urako asked, emotionless.

"After you Battousai," Saito smirked, as he followed 'Kenshin' into the dojo.

Sano watched them enter the dojo and walked over to Megumi.

"Megumi...what is going on?" Sano asked not really understanding the situation nor the event that just happened.

"I don't know, maybe we should follow them just to make sure...her eyes.." she trailed off.

"Yea, her eyes are back to their original hue, what is up with that? I mean what happened?" Sano asked a bit bewildered.

"She told me she saw it," Megumi said slowly not really understanding the words that came out of her mouth.

They stepped into the dojo, sure-footed and confident. The air was clouded with alter-egos and pride. There was a sense of longing hanging the air, though it was different for both fighters. The silence seemed practiced and was mutually understood by both, as they remembered the old times of fighting.

_The air seems different..it isn't the same ki...though it feels so familiar...something must have happened to him....but what? _thought Saito, a bit puzzled at his opponent's aura.

"First, tell me of the purpose of this visit, Wolf," stated Urako, disrupting the air with her voice.

"But of course, Battousai," he began, as he lit another cigarette," I have just gotten word of a smuggling organization called Tikara Ryu, which smuggles Government information, artillery, and drugs to rising factions who dislike the Meiji Government. The organization that produces the artillery for the Tikara Ryu, is called the Kyoto Organization. The other is called the Aizu Company, they send out new drugs that they have made. They are Aizu's top Medical Research Facility and they supply all the hospitals with their new drugs. I don't know where they get information on the Meiji Government, but they probably have spies within each Governmental house soaking up information. But, the head of the Aizu Co., Arimoto Deguchi, wants out, for he fears his business will be no more if word of his dealings with the rebels gets out. He requires a bodyguard of great skill to protect him as he moves away to where ever he goes. He will tell you personally everything that you need to know, when you meet him at Tyousen Teahouse in two days time."

"When, within the timeframe of 48hrs, do I meet this Arimoto Deguchi?"

"Does this mean that the Battousai accepts?"

"Answer my question and I will let you know,"

"You will receive a letter within 24hrs of this meeting, telling you when and where,"

"Alright, I accept," Urako stated curtly as she turned away from him.

Saito watched, with mild confusion, as _Kenshin'_walked over to a small box with buttons on it. As _he _moved away from the small box, _he _asked,"Do you mind if I warm up a bit?"

Frowning, the wolf nodded in affirmation.

_What is going on? _thought Saito,_ He moves so differently from the Battousai that I know....hmmm._

Urako then waited for the music of the White Stripes' song 'Seven Nation Army', to start playing.

Saito quirked an eyebrow at the strange noise emitting from the small device and was totally blown away at what 'Kenshin' seemed to be doing.

_Now I know that this isn't Hiten Mitsurugi...he isn't even in his battou-jitsu stance! He's wide open for an attack...something is going on, _Saito thought and narrowed his eyes as he unsheathed his katana.

She waited for the starting beat of the song, letting her feet glide gracefully over the floor, stopping to pound the ground with the heel of her foot as the drums became more constant. Her shoulders moved in sync with the beat, bouncing up and down, as she walked forward to her opponent.

As the guitar started playing she increased her speed, springing her new kunais, though disappeared before Saito could even flinch. She reappeared behind him, throwing her kunais at his sides. The force behind her throw was enough to pin him to the wall, mirroring the attack she had used on Yahiko.

The song slowed again, and so did she, though she never stopped moving. Saito detached himself from the wall and got into his Gatotsu stance.

_What is this? The stance is hard to predict, where does he find the time to practice this interesting technique? Battousai will surely pay for this! _Saito silently swore, as he tried not to rip his uniform.

Urako ran at the Wolf, seemingly unarmed, and when she was but a hair's breath away from his katana, she sprang out her twin short swords from her sleeves. Blocking the attack with one, she attacked Saito's mid-section, slicing horizontally.

Her blade cut his torso in a single line, though not deep enough for him to die from. A thin red line appeared and dyed his uniform to a dark purple.

They jumped away from each other, Saito heaving a little and Urako moving to the song.

"You're getting better Battousai. Whatever happened to your reverse-blade sword? Did you finally get some brains in that senseless mind of yours?" Saito asked, quite curious as to where his opponent's blade was.

_Something is off. I have a feeling that this isn't Battousai, but who is it then? _ thought Saito as he watched for a reaction from _Kenshin_.

Urako just smiled, and waited for the guitar to speed up again. She then unsheathed her katana after readjusting her hidden swords within her sleeves. She took a few practice swings that were in sync with the drumming beat, and then vanished from view. She reappeared behind Saito, her back to him, and spun around aiming for his katana by his side.

Saito noticed this just before she made contact with him, jumped to the side, and countered with one of his Gotatsu attacks. Urako easily dodged him as she spun, and slammed the hilt of her katana into his back, causing him to fall.

She walked around her fallen prey, until she was facing the front of him. She kicked his sword away, and bent down so that she was face to face with him.

Saito inwardly gasped as he saw the amber eyes piercing him, but mostly because he noticed that the gap between the folds of 'his' gi were open and revealed cleavage.

_Battousai's a...a woman? No that can't be! I've seen him bare chested before in battle! This woman dares mock me?!! I'll show her!_

Saito tried to get up, but to no avail, his back bone bruised, making him unable to walk for a while.

"You shouldn't do that, Wolf. Unless you never want to walk again," she smirked and walked back to the mini stereo to turn it off.

"You will pay for this! Though I admit that you are far more better than Battousai is, we will battle again," cursed Saito as he tried to move.

"You don't listen to directions do you?" began Urako as she walked towards the shoji door and yelled,"Megumi!! Get your medical butt in here right now!"

Saito growled and moved his hand to massage his bruised back, though winced at the contact.

_Damn that woman! She managed to take me out in one hit by her katana hilt! And curse that strange noise! I couldn't concentrate fully on my Gotatsu attacks!_ he growled again at his incompetence and rested his head on his arms.

"Ororororororororo! Miss Urako what were you doing in there that requires Miss Megumi's help?" Kenshin asked as he almost fell off the steps, Kaoru right behind him.

_I could have sworn that I had felt Saito's ki just a moment ago!...oh no..it couldn't be.., _he thought, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Grabbing Kenshin's arm to steady him, she winked and said,"Come inside and see for yourself."

Confused, Kenshin walked inside, followed by the others, and collectively gasped.

On the ground lay Officer Hajime Saito, ex-Third Leader of the Shinsengumi, down for the count by a young woman.

_How did-what-why-DAMN! _everyone thought, shocked and mouths agape in awe.

"Wolf, stay still, Megumi will treat you-Megumi, here, now!" Urako shouted as she bent down to Saito, who was growling.

Megumi snapped back to reality when she heard her name called and rushed to the injured officer. She looked at Saito's still form, pain evident on his face. She really wanted the low-down how this 'Urako', managed to beat and kick Saito's ass.

Urako bent down and pushed some of Saito's uniform up, revealing a dark purple reddish looking bruise.

"Hey Urako, what the Hell did you do?" Yahiko bluntly asked as he spied the nasty bruise on Saito. The others all silently nodded in agreement, wanting to know how she did it.

Saito twitched and groaned in pain as Megumi touched the bruise and shouted,"Stop it woman! It hurts!"

"Hey don't talk to Fox lady like that!" Sano snapped, angry that someone would insult Megumi.

"Oh, piss off, you moron!" Saito growled, as the doctor placed some medical rubbing lotion on his bruise.

"Now, now Wolf-would you like to reiterate what I did to you or should I?" asked Urako calmly as she walked before Saito.

Saito growled in irritation and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

"That's what I thought Hajime Saito," she taunted as she lifted herself up and faced her audience. "Now, where do I begin? Oh yes, he came barging in-"

"Just the fighting part, Urako," Sano interrupted quickly, not wanting anyone to know how embarrassed he was at being insulted by Saito.

"Right. Anyway, I beat him using my Song Technique,"

The Kenshingumi sweat dropped at this, though quickly recovered with slight confusion and simultaneously exclaimed,"HUH?"

The Wolf huffed in irritation as he spat,"Look, she beat me by dancing to the beat of this song. By continuously moving, I couldn't predict her movements. She's extremely fast and powerful. But I would like to know-"

"Who I am?"

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble,"

Urako sighed and replied,"Ok, it's like this, I come from the future, about 200 years in fact. My name is Urako Himura, and I am a Battousai of that era. I was brought here by a tiny time machine that I stole and unconsciously turned it on. The people who made this possible were going to go back in time and destroy the Meiji government from ever existing, but I stopped that by stealing it. Before I left, my brother Shinta Himura, was in great danger and I tried to contact him to tell him to go to Master Hiko's place, where he would be protected. He was going to be killed by three traitors within my organization; Akira, Enishi, and Cho. The reason they would kill him is to get me to work for their group-the Kyoto Organization and use my powers. My power of foresight. Though how they found out was beyond me since the only ones who know is my fiancee, my brother and Hiko. And since I would not go to them, the traitors, someone of great power has blocked my visions and sent them unknowingly to Kaoru." she gestured to the woman standing next to Kenshin.

All eyes turned to Kaoru, who nodded, saying,"Yes, though I thought they were just nightmares, nothing more."

"They sometimes take on the form of nightmares or visions. I believe that it was you Kaoru, who had my gift because you seemed to recognize me when we first met. But, now, before the Wolf came by, I had a vision. And because I was still awake and it was a long one, my eyes turned to a milky white color, and I became unresponsive to the outside world,"

"But what about the blood on the side of your face," Sano asked as her pointed to the dried blood on her face.

"Oh, the vision that I had was a physical one. Meaning that whatever physically happens there happens to me in reality. That vision was dark and the blood was merely a symbol of death to come to someone," she replied as she tried to wipe off the dried blood.

"Who died?" Yahiko asked, little butterflies of apprehension filling his stomach.

Urako turned to face the little boy and replied,"I don't know, but no one here."

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief that she had held, realizing that Kenshin was not among the dead in her dreams. Which reminded her-

"Urako, about my dreams..I have had some about blood and a young woman; you, to be precise. Why is that?" she asked, twisting some of her kimono around in her hands.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru worridly, took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Kaoru looked at him, smiled gratefully, blushed a little, and squeezed his hand back.

Urako looked at the two and smiled, while the others were gaping and thinking,_ What happened when they went to buy new clothes?_

Saito snorted and thought,_ It's about time. Tokio kept on asking about them!_

Urako shrugged and answered,"That was me, witnessing a murder."

That got everyone's attention and only Sano and Megumi understood her pain. Megumi walked over to her and whispered,"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to."

Urako looked at her kindly and said,"No, thank you though. I must do this...if I don't I'll go crazy again."

Kenshin looked at the pair, feeling something akin to dread filled his soul as he stood there.

_Oh no..a murder...just like me. It's like a bad feeling of unwanted nostalgia...for me it was my first step towards becoming Battousai, _he thought, a cold wave of fear gripping his heart.

Urako sighed and began her bloody and depressing tale of her sister and parents' murder. Everyone was quiet throughout her tale, even Saito, and stayed that way moments after.

_Tomoe, even in that time you still died..how unfortunate to continuously suffer...and how I wish I could comfort Urako for she still seems lost after your death..just like I was, _Kenshin sighed, eyes brimming with tears and walked over to Urako.

"Urako..I know what you're going through, and though it isnt easy...you must find the strength to move on..that's what Tomoe would have wanted you to do in the end..she would have had wanted you to live in happiness, and I believe that entirely, that I do," Kenshin stated, his eyes boring into Urako's.

Urako bowed her head and said,"It's not that simple...I still live in blood, even in my world. Sure, you did my government worlds of good by doing what you did..but people of cruel heart and wicked mind will never change, and while that is still around so shall I, defending the weak."

"While your intentions are noble, I cannot say the same thing of your actions. You must cease killing all together, and only then will you find peace, that you will," Kenshin said.

"I agree with the idiot. Even though I myself, find fun in sparring with Battousai here, it isn't healthy to live in the past," Saito commented, which scared everyone.

"Urako,"Kaoru spoke, taking her hand in her own,"this the first step in becoming a better person, letting your defenses down to talk about your past. Now what you have to do is find someone who can strengthen your will to live, someone who is special to you in every way-"

"I have," Urako interrupted, starring into Kaoru's orbs,"Should I elaborate?"

Kaoru nodded mutely, took Kenshin's hand and backed away so that Urako could address the whole group.

"Well, I should start back on the fact that many organizations had heard of my gift of foresight, and wanted me for themselves. Besides the Kyoto Organization, the Shinsengumi was another group that wanted my gifts as well as other things. They had many strong fighters but none as strong as I. Their best fighter, was known as the Wolf," she paused and looked around.

_What??? There's another Hajime Saito? Great, our world is doomed! _ Sano bellowed, eyes bulging.

"It was already doomed from your existence, you moron. I, however, knew that my heirs would overtake my place in the Shinsengumi, so uh..Battousai girl, continue please," Saito said, now able to move a little with nominal pain. Kenshin sweat dropped.

"Did I say Hajime Saito? I said Wolf...and that's what he calls himself...arrogant bastard...but anyway-As their best fighter, he was nominated to capture me for his Clan's benefit. But of course, things like that don't always go as smoothly as you'd like. So-the two of us met and fought and I always won. We kept on fighting and fighting and fighting, but one night I went out to seek him out. I watched his bloody battle with Shishio's men who had apparently had captured some girl who looked like me to use as bait to lure the Wolf to them so that they could kill him finally as well as dissuade anyone else to still look for me. To make a long story short-I stopped the battle just before he got his head lopped off, killed the rest of Shishio's men and told the little girl to go home,"

"So basically you just saved his life and now you're all lovey-dovey and all that," Saito said, sitting up.

_Why do I care? I must have be reading too many of those Romance novels Tokio keeps around the house, _Saito thought and rubbed his temples at his ever increasing headache.

"Yes, so I hope that answers your little statement about finding a reason to live," Urako said as she faced Kaoru.

"Well, yes and no, you're still in quite a lot of personal pain-wait a minute-you didn't tell him, did you?" Kaoru asked, and glared at Kenshin for a second.

Kenshin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head and stuttered,"Well, maybe she didn't want to burden people with her problems and tried to deal with them in her own way, that she did."

"Kenshin you idiot," Megumi and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Kenshin, it's best to explain your problems to those you trust and love so that they will help you through them and to the much needed peace of mind," Kaoru said as she glared at Kenshin and then turned her attention to Urako.

"When all that is fine and dandy, there is still one problem," Urako said, peeking out from behind her bangs.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked, obviously not understanding.

"I can't get back to my time and he will certainly go berserk looking for me," Urako said.

The Kenshingumi sweat dropped and Kaoru responded a little embarrassed,"Oh yea..oops? hehe.."

"It's alright, I know that my Organization won't give up on me and that they are finding some way to get me back," Urako said as she smiled brightly at Kaoru.

"Why don't you go back using that time machine thing that you talked about?" Yahiko asked, something akin to confusion written on his face.

"I don't think that this little machine was built for multiple travels through time. I think that it is a one time deal, here I'll even show you," she explained, pulling something out of her sleeves.

"Wow, you can keep a lot of stuff in there, can't ya? What do you keep in there Kenshin?" Sano asked and he received an all around sweat drop from the whole company.

Saito shook his head and muttered,"Moron."

"Sano, this unworthy one thinks that, that kind of information is not important, that he does," Kenshin said, rubbing the back of his head.

Urako fished out the small box and held it out in front of her. She felt nothing of the small tremors, nor the odd color change, or even a bright flash of light. She looked critically at the small box and it's crevices lining its body, trying to see where it once caved in.

_Wait a second..,_ Urako thought, brows creased in thought.

"Everyone, be careful and don't come near me, I don't want to hurt you. I'll be blasting my ki to see if that has any effect on this box," she said, focusing herself on the box in her hand.

"Like you could hurt anyone with ki! The best that you could do is probably a few wind tricks," Saito scoffed.

Urako quirked an eyebrow but composed herself and blasted her ki to its near maximum amount.

Everyone shuttered and fell to the ground, not in death, but their knees gave out because Urako's ki sucked up their strength. Saito was struggling to keep his already torn clothes on.

Kaoru fell but was caught by the already faltering Kenshin, and they both landed on the dojo floor. Kaoru was laying her back on his chest, her head just below his kin. She could hear his heart beat, it was quick due to the scary ki episode. She smiled despite the fact and relished the feeling of being in Kenshin's arms. She tried to speak but found that she couldn't and moved her head quickly to see Kenshin's eyes staring down at her. She instead mouthed the words,'Thank you,' and smiled at him. He smiled at her and brought a hand around and placed it on her hair and caressed it.

_This is her ki? I can't even do this! ORO! _Kenshin thought, slight fear bubbling within his stomach.

_Such power, not even I, the Wolf of Mibu, could ever hope to reach this new height in power-if only in ki, _ Saito thought, eyes wide in amazement.

The Kenshingumi were soon pulled out of each of their thoughts when a loud -RIIIIPPPPPP- was heard.

Confused, they looked around to look for the source of their confusion. Sano looked at a ripped piece of clothing, blue in color, and followed the trail to a bigger pile of blue cloth.

His eyes suddenly fell upon the figure in the corner of the room, crouched over something. His small smirk grew into a bigger smile as he started laughing loudly, tears coming from his tightly closed eyes. Everyone immediately looked at Sano quizzically as he rolled on the ground laughing so loudly that they had to cover their ears. All Sano could do was point to the crouched figure of..........

(A/n-this is the song by the White Stripes that I had playing during the little battle, ;) )

Seven Nation Army

Im gonna fight em off

A seven nation army couldnt hold me back

Theyre gonna rip it off

Taking their time right behind my back

And Im talking to myself at night

Because I cant forget

Back and forth through my mind

Behind a cigarette

And the message coming from my eyes

Says leave it alone

Dot want to hear about it

Every single ones got a story to tell

Everyone knows about it

From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell

And if I catch it coming back my way

Im gonna serve it to you

And that aint what you want to hear,

But thats what Ill do

And the feeling coming from my bones

Says find a home

Im going to Wikita

Far from this opera for evermore

Im gonna work the straw

Make the sweat drip out of every pore

And Im bleeding, and Im bleeding, and Im bleeding

Right before the lord

All the words are gonna bleed from me and I will think

No more

And the stains coming from my blood

Tell me go back home


	4. Master Hiko, plans, Kaoru, and Wolfie

Disclaimer:.....you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! good..well except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning

**Chapter 4:** _Master Hiko, plans, Kaoru, and Wolfie_

Shinta, a red-headed spy with purple eyes, had been inside working on his katas when the little light on the phone started to blink.

_It must be Hiko or something, probably trying to see if it still works,_ he thought.

But as he stared at it, he realized that the blinking morse-code was from his sister.

_Oh no! She only does this in emergencies! I wonder what's wrong, if it's that damn Wolf, I swear I'll make him eat his eyes!_

He wrote down what the Morse code was conveying to him, _Three traitors around the dojo, go to Hiko's place immediately!_

Shinta's eyes widened in horror though immediately picked up the phone and tapped on a special button in the same combination that he received the message in.

He then dashed out of the dojo, feeling his sister's ki blast out suddenly. _Shit,_ he thought.

He felt trepidation steel itself within his blood as he felt something bad about to happen, so he went in the direction of sister. He jumped into the thick trees and peered down to the battle before him.

He saw his sister reach into her pouch for something and then extended her arm and opened her fist to reveal the time machine that she was sent to retrieve for Master Hiko.

_She wouldn't betray us would she?_ Kenshin thought though instantly wiped the thought away thinking,_ She'd never do that, that would be like going against me._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by her unsettling and fearful ki as the box in her hand started to glow. _What the hell is going on? _he thought.

Though in that instant, his greatest fears were realized as she disappeared within a bright flash of light, and all he did was stay in the tree. The space that she had currently occupied was empty, her ki disappeared completely from the face of the earth.

Shinta's eyes widened in horror, and thought, _No, this isn't happening, she didn't go anywhere, she just disappeared like she always does, yea that's it,_ he thought desperately, his heart sinking as tears fell from his face.

"It's not true, it's not true.....she'll come back..just...like..she always..does," he choked back a sob.

He was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard voices below him:

"Well, now what? I'm not telling him, you can die early for all I care!" a man screamed, spasing out_. He looks like Cho, _Shinta thought disgusted.

"Shut-up Cho! We just have to come up with something that sounds plausible, that way we will stay alive!" another shouted. He seemed like Akira.

"Exactly, I mean we did get rid of that Himura kick, it's ok if we didn't get the little time machine," said a smooth one, who Shinta discerned as Enishi.

"If we stay here any longer, we'll attract unwanted attention so let's go!" said Cho who fidgeted as he looked around.

"Of course, let's take our leave," Enishi said as he ran off followed hastily by the others.

Shinta looked disoriented as he entered Hiko's Organization, tears falling freely downs his already red face. His journey to Hiko's office seemed to take forever as he thought of his kildhood with his big sister. She was always protecting her little brother, challenging other boys to fights.

_And the one thing that I could do to help repay you for all the help and goodness that you have done for me, and I just stand there doing nothing...NOTHING!_

Shinta's eyes resembled those of his ancestor, Kenshin, in that they were purple when he was happy and amber when he was pissed.

And right now, they were completely amber. He didn't even remember opening the door to Hiko's office.

Hiko looked up, now pissed that his day consisted of people interrupting his conversations, and saw that it was Shinta Himura, crying and amber-eyed.

"Boy, what is it? I haven't seen you like this since-"

"She's gone," his voice was emotionless.

"Who boy? What are you-"

"Urako-she's-"

"HOW?"

"The damn time machine you ordered her to steal, it just lit up and took her away!"

"What?! Damnit! I smell a set-up! Shit! And we played right into his God-Damned hands!"

He paused before continuing, though not before thinking,'And she's the best fighter we have, not to mention I'd be breaking the promise I made to her parents as well as to her fiancee,'

He shivered at he frightening thought, though knew that it was inevitable and that he'd have to break the news to him somehow.

"Shinta, look at me-she's a tough woman-you know that! It's not like she's dead-"

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Damnit get a hold of yourself! She's just lost, and someone who is lost can be found! Listen, I have a plan!"

Shinta's head snapped up at that, a small glow of hope shone in his eyes, as he asked,"Really? What is it?"

"You know of the spies we sent to the Kyoto Organization? The Oniwaban? Well, they also took snap shots of the formula for making one of those portable time machines, I'll go and get the scientists assembled! Make yourself useful and retrieve the snap shots of the formula from the Oniwaban! We have a hell of a mission to complete!"

Shinta cried anew, not because he lost his sister, but the fact that he was getting her back. He nodded vigorously as he left for his new mission.

Hiko sat back in his chair and thought,'Shit,' as he dialed his secretary, Okon, to tell her of the recent developments.

He picked up the small office phone and pressed the line 1 button.

His secretary picked immediately and asked what he wanted.

"Okon, write this down,"he told her sternly.

"Yes sir,"she said, getting the computer ready.

"To all allies with the Hiten Mitsurugi Agency, Immediate meeting in 5 hours. Meet within the Hiten Mitsurugi Warehouse and send your best physics scientists there. My secretary will inform you of the newly acquired events. Bring any and all of your equipment with you.

-Hiko"

"Alright sir, is that all?" Okon asked as she finished typing.

"No, right now, we should pray," Hiko said, his voice breaking.

Shinta ran from the offices of his sister's Master and straight toward the Aoiya, the Oniwaban's Headquarters. By the time he got there, he was out of breath, due to the obvious fact that it was 10 miles away.

Omasu, Misao, Okina, and a few other members of the Oniwaban ran out to greet him, Aoshi stood in the doorway.

"I need help, you need to-"

"Himura!!! Where have you been?! You say that you will visit, and do you? Nope! Only in emergencies!" Misao yelled as she latched herself onto him.

Shinta looked at her in something akin to confusion as she squeezed the life out of him in one of her hugs.

"Shinta, we have heard the dreadful news, and we offer our services to you!" Omasu and Okina yelled to him as they held him tightly.

Shinta closed his eyes and returned the tight hug and said shakily,"Thanks you guys, you're the best, that you are!"

"Don't mention it Himura! Now, we know that time is slipping by quickly, so what do you need?" Misao asked, as she led him into the Aoiya.

"I need those snap shots that you guys took of the formula for the time machine, that I do!" he huffed as he attempted to gain his breath.

"Oh yes of course, be right, back! Lord Aoshi, where did we place those pictures?" Misao asked as she turned her attention to her beloved.

"Within my chambers, I'll show you," Aoshi he said as he turned towards his room.

Misao turned around quickly and gave Shinta a thumbs up for good luck before saying,"We're expecting someone to help us find your sister!" Then followed closely behind her Lord Aoshi.

Shinta smiled in spite of his situation at Misao and what she was endlessly doing for her seemingly lifeless love life. He didn't have anytime for any of that, though he could argue that really wanted to have that extra something to make him smile during rough situations such as this. He sighed, he really wanted his sister back, she was what he lived for, since she sacrificed so much for him.

And even though they had disagreements, their most recent one being about a man name Hajime Saito and what she planned to do about it, they still loved each other very much. He knew that she loved that man with all her being even if she tried to off set it by arguing with him and insulting him which usually resulted in fighting him.

It started to drizzle outside as he went out to get some air as well as some privacy.

He was amidst his thoughts, when something moving out in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Long flowing black tresses flowed around the glowing goddess who had the most beautiful deep blue eyes came strolling along the sidewalk. Absently he could have sworn he could have sworn that he heard _That's Amore _by Dean Martin, in the background. Her lips tinted a light shade of red, which complimented her. She wore a white blouse covered by a light black jacket, she had a knee-length black skirt with black knee-high boots.

She headed towards the Aoiya, it seemed that she was in a hurry because she didn't even see Shinta until she almost knocked him over.

"Oh my!! I'm so sorry!!! I didn't even see you!! Are you alright?!! Oh my gosh!! I'm so stupid!!"she spewed, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"It is alright, that it is miss," he said gently as he smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry for almost knocking you over Mr..."she drawled, as she stared into his eyes.

"Oh, forgive this unworthy one, my name is Shinta, Shinta Himura,"Shinta said a blush

of his own appearing on his pale cheeks.

"Kaoru-" she began.

"Hey you two! If you don't want to die get out of the drizzle!" Misao shouted as she giggled.

"MISAO!!! I haven't seen you in ages!!!" Kaoru gushed, flinging her arms around the small girl.

"KAORU!!! I'm so glad that you could make it!!!! And what you mean ages? I saw you the other day!!" Misao screamed back at the girl as she squeezed her.

"I know, but it was so long!!!" she yelled as she pulled away and smiled widely.

"Oh, Himura, this is the young woman that we have brought to help your sister!" Misao said as she bounced into the Aoiya.

"Pleased to meet you. You say that you can help my sister? How is that, may I ask?" Shinta asked as he smiled widely at Kaoru, though with a hint of confusion.

"Umm, we talk about this in private? I don't want anyone to overhear us," she said as she twisted her fingers together.

"Of course!" Misao said happily as she lead them down into the wine cellar.

They walked down the corridor right of the entrance way to the Aoiya. The walls loomed high over their heads and the wooden floors creaked with old age. They entered through a wooden door and down spiraling stairs neighboring dank walls. Kenshin kept on giving Kaoru glances out of the corner of his eye; he couldn't help it! She was the epitome of beauty!! He could stare at her forever-though fate, at the moment, was preparing a different path for him, as they reached the small table.

"So, what can you tell us about her?" Misao asked bluntly, as she got into her chair.

Kaoru fidgeted a little before answering,"I was the one who blocked her visions, and sent them to someone else."

Shinta looked at her wide-eyed, heart crumbling as he thought that this beauty was the very person to block his sister's visions? The one who started this mess? He looked down, eyes changing color rapidly as he clenched his fist tight into a ball.

"I didn't want to,"she continued,"I never wanted to, but I..."

"But you what?" Shinta asked curtly, which surprised Misao and hurt Kaoru.

"I was forced..my brother..he has a way of forcing people to do his will..and he doesn't believe in mercy....he says that the weak are food for the strong..that If you're strong you live, if you're-"

"Weak you die," Shinta finished absently, as he looked up into the sapphire orbs of the woman across from him.

"Yes...I take it you know of Shishio Makoto?"

"Know him? He is the one who killed our parents!! He's the one who wanted to take Urako away for himself!! He's the one who set her up and sent her back into the past!!" Shinta shouted as he stood abruptly, knocking over his chair in the process.

"Stop yelling at me as if I were the one who did all those horrible things!!" Kaoru shouted back, pounding her fist on the table.

Shinta looked over to her, and hit himself mentally for speaking in such a way to her. Besides, she was innocent-she was forced to block Urako's visions. His eyes turned back to their original hue; purple, and walked back to his fallen chair.

"I am sorry, that I am, I am just enraged because of the situation that we are currently in-and the fact that my sister is in the past and not here," he said as he picked up his chair and sat in it. He sighed, he really wanted his sister back.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I guess I haven't experienced the loss that you have, and I am willing to be at your disposal. I really want to help," she said, a look of caring in her eyes as she brought her hand down upon his.

He looked into her orbs and found that she was truly beautiful when she spoke from her heart; her passion overwhelming what she felt needed to be done. He smiled, admiring her spirit for his own sake-for his sister's sake. He could have kissed her for that, but brushed the thought away-he just met the girl! He was suddenly aware of some pressure on his hand and looked down to see that it was her hand. He smiled and turned his hand and squeezed hers in turn.

"Thank you, I am sure that your services will be taken graciously, that they would," he said, and noticed a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Himura, we have what you wanted," Misao broke in, smiling at the couple miskievously.

The couple suddenly reddened and let their hands go, though both were secretly pouting at the loss of warmth from the other.

Aoshi came in with the needed photos and handed them to Shinta.

Shinta looked at them quickly, scanning the photos to verify that they would help out in his search for his sister.

"I thank the Oniwabanshu for their excellent efforts, that I do-I am eternally grateful and in your debt, that I am," Shinta said as he put the photos back inside the case and sat up once again.

"Think nothing of it Himura!!! We're like family! We'd do anything for you! Right Aoshi?" Misao asked, green eyes sparkling with affinity.

"Of course," Aoshi said and nodded his head towards the small group.

Kaoru watched him get up, a feeling of loss welling up inside of her."Bye Shinta, I'll see you next time!" she said almost too earnestly as she saw him get up to go.

Shinta looked at her and smiled lovingly and replied,"It has been a pleasure Miss Kaoru, that it has-I'll see you tomorrow, that I will."

Kaoru got up and walked out with Misao and Shinta walked out with Aoshi-the two locked eyes for a fleeting second before they turned into the door that lead out into the world.

"You see that? That little-"

"Shhh..we'll get our revenge on the traitor!"

"We'd better! Let's go..Master Shishio isn't gonna be happy about these turn of events!"

"No, even I pity her fate-even at the hands of her own brother. But it can't be helped, she chose this path,"

"Yea, let's get out of this crappy weather! I'm freezing!"

"Alright, let's go, I'll have my team seek her out and bring her in, ok?"

"Ok, ok-let's just go already!"

Kaoru left the safety of the building, her happiness slowly drifting away as she was aware that she was being followed.

_Well, I knew that this would happen...I just hope that what I had provided them had helped-and that guy...I feel so bad that I had to put him through all of that-well now he'll be happy when his sister is returned to him...he was so nice even when he was angry...I wish that I had never blocked those visions,_ she thought dejectedly.

She rounded the corner, and went into the alley, wanting this _meeting _to be in private. The drizzle had increased into a steady pouring, mirroring her feelings. She had stopped and rested her back against the brick wall, waiting for the men who followed her to appear. But, she wouldn't go without a fight, she unsheathed her hidden koddachi from her sleeve. Her head snapped up at the noise of footsteps nearing her position.

"Miss Kaoru...what are you doing? Are you not going home?" asked the man in front of her.

Immediately she felt relief flowed through her veins and w as barely aware that she flung her arms around his form in a death hug.

"Oro! Miss Kaoru, Are you ok? I saw some men following you that I did," Shinta said, concerned, though slightly shocked at her sudden action.

Kaoru snapped open her eyes and quickly stepped away from him, blushing furiously, and eyes darting to wherever he wasn't. "Oh..ummm-I was-"

"Come on little girl-your brother wants to see you right now!" a man yelled from the mouth of the alley.

Shinta stiffened a little, eyes darting to the men in the alley. His orbs narrowed dangerously as he unsheathed his reverse-blade sword that his sister gave to him as a 'coming of age' gift. It glistened in the rain, promising pain to whoever met with either side.

Kaoru stepped up to them and said,"If you want me, come and claim me!" She got into a fighting stance that Shinta had never seen before, and unsheathed a small koddachi.

The men quirked an eyebrow at her brave yet foolish statement and quickly unsheathed their own weapons.

_Four men, I'll take the one to the left then arc around until I come up to the last one, _she thought before she advanced.

Her hair was plastered to her delicate face, her nice blouse sticking closely to her body as she ran towards her opponents. She hit one with the hilt of the koddachi, then did an arcing maneuver so that she faced her opponents' backs and sliced their backs. She did not kill them, just put them in severe pain, though did not realize the man that she hit with the hilt of her koddachi had gotten up.

Shinta realized the situation before the man delivered and hit him with the flat end of his blade, crushing his face. The last man sagged against the soaked brick wall, flinching every once in a while.

"Thank you so very much! I did not notice that he got up, and would have been killed had you not shown up!" Kaoru said, blushing a little, resheathing her koddachi.

"Miss Kaoru you sure know how to fight, that you do-but you're welcome! It was my pleasure, that it was. But if I may, why did they follow you?" Shinta asked, resheathing his own reverse-blade, and walking with Kaoru to an overhang.

Kaoru shivered and asked,"Is it alright if we go to my place so that we'd be more comfortable?"

"Miss Kaoru, won't those people who are looking for you, be at your apartment?" Shinta asked, concern lining his face.

Kaoru's eyes widened in realization and said aloud,"Oh shit, you're right! Sometimes I don't think, thank you Shinta for making me see that, otherwise, I'd be walking into a trap."

_Trap_. His and Hiko's conversation concerning Urako walking into a trap resounded in his mind.

He narrowed his eyes at that and filed that word away for later discussion as he said,"Anytime Miss Kaoru. Not to impose, but we could go to my apartment that we could."

The Wolf narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he listened to what his assistant had to say. _I really want to go back home and get out my aggravation in a sparring match with my woman, _he thought and smiled wickedly. A headache was building up within his temples and he sighed angrily.

"...And we have had news of the woman Battousai being taken away..."

The Wolf's eyes snapped open at the mention of his soon-to-be-wife's name and snagged his assistant's uniform in his fist and asked fiercely,"WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? WHERE DID SHE GO? WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR HER DISAPPEARANCE?"

"We...we don't know.."

"WELL THEN FIND OUT!" he screamed, getting frantic_. She can't be gone, she wouldn't be done in by pathetic mongrels from Shishio's Organization.....what happened? _ he thought desperately.

"Yes sir!!"

His assistant ran out of the room with a new mission from his master.

_I need to talk to Hiko, now! _ he thought, eyes squinted in anger. _If I find out that she has...no she wouldn't be...she can't be...I would have felt her ki screaming out to me....someone must have taken her somewhere....SHIT-where the HELL is she?_

The Wolf grabbed his small phone and punched in the number for Hiko's Org ( it was 1-800-You-wish, made by Urako ).

The phone rang and the Wolf waited patiently, though his gloved hand was clenched in a tight fist.

Hiko's voice rang through his ears as he gruffly asked,"What?"

"Wolf here, I want answers and I want them now!!" he snarled.

"Look, here's the scenario:: Urako stole the portable time machine from Kyoto Org, was then surrounded by traitors within my Organization and then the time machine somehow came to life and took her away," Hiko reiterated, hating himself for letting this happen.

"WHAT???" he screeched.

Hiko pulled his precious eardrums away from the loud noise, and responded,"Don't worry, we are on it-I have all the scientists coming over to work on another time machine so that we can go back and her."

"You know that if you fuck up then she'll be staying there for a long ass time, right? And if that happens, all hell will break lose and I'll pull my Alliance away from the Hiten Mitsurugi and declare my Underground war upon you and any other Orgs that stand in my way?" he stated, unwavering in his accusations.

"I understand that completely but you have to know that it is not entirely all my fault," Hiko said.

"Then don't fuck up-I'll be sending my physics scientists to your warehouse to get this_ thing_ resolved-and it better be!" he snapped and hung up.

"Bye, Saito...," Hiko sighed and hung up his phone, and ran a hand through his long black greenish hair.

"Shit," he said aloud, for about the upteenth time that morning.


	5. Kaoru, Kenshin, Urako and the Dance of O

Disclaimer:.....you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! good..well except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning

**Chapter 5: **_Kenshin, Kaoru, Urako and the Dance of Oros_

Everyone's eyes followed the direction to where they soon met up with a hunched form....of Hajime Saito...half nude.

The dojo erupted into fits of loud belly laughs and tear streamers for what seemed like hours but was really only 30 minutes. Saito turned around and narrowed his eyes at the laughing 'fools', anger and embarrassment building up within him. He grit his teeth in annoyance. Closing his eyes, he tried to count to ten in order to soothe his anger.

Urako walked over to him and handed the extra gi and hakama to him, though before she did, she whispered,"Next time, don't underestimate my power, or your clothes won't be the only things that you'll lose."

She smirked and dropped the clothes in his arms and turned around, and said,"You might as well dress now, they're dying of laughter so they won't notice you."

He nodded and put on the gi and hakama quickly and was interested to find that they fit him perfectly.

"I told you Wolf, I see the future, I only reveal to you what I deem necessary," Urako said as she sat on the floor.

Yahiko, Sano and Megumi were clutching their stomachs, while Kenshin and Kaoru were hugging each other and laughing till they were blue in the face.

Saito was on his way out when Urako said to him,"I will do the mission with his help, Wolf; you can be assured."

Saito merely nodded, though scowled when he spotted the laughing group he muttered,"Morons." And left through the dojo gates.

Urako shook her head and eyed the now more sedate laughing people on the floor.

"Kenshin, Kaoru we have work to do-Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi could you please leave us? We need as much concentration as we can get, thank you," Urako said aloud, catching their attention pretty quickly.

Kenshin scruntched up his brows before asking,"Uhh..Miss Urako what are we going to do that requires mine and Kaoru's attendance?" He got up, pulling Kaoru up with him, and faced Urako.

"Yes, Urako, what are we going to do?" Kaoru asked, utterly confused.

"Kaoru, you like to dance, do you not?" Urako asked as she back away from them, thinking of different dance patterns that they could use.

"Well...I, I used to.." she stuttered a little, a blush tainting her cheeks.

Sano, Megumi and Yahiko gaped at the young kendo instructor. They never knew that she could dance; since the only things she did do were teach kendo and poison the dojo occupants with her food.

"Wow..Missy! I didn't know you could dance! Why don't you show us, eh?" Sano said as he elbowed her.

Megumi slapped him upside his head and said,"Not that type of dancing you moron!"

Sano gently rubbed his head as he glared at Megumi and asked,"Hey Fox!! Watch the goods here! And what was that for anyway?"

Megumi shook her head at his stupidity and dragged Sano out of the dojo.

"I don't think that ugly here can do anything except burn food," Yahiko laughed as he ran away from Kaoru's shinai.

"Come here you little BRAT!!" Kaoru screamed as she ran after him, waving her shinai around the dojo.

"Ugly!! You can't dance!! You can't even-"

CRASH

Yahiko wasn't looking where he was going at ran head first into Urako; who didn't move. Though, that did not mean that she was not angry with the boy.

Yahiko landed on his hind quarters with a loud thud and stared frighteningly into Urako's blue/amber orbs. All was still for a moment, hearts thumping inside one another's chests as they awaited Yahiko's fate.

Their eyes locked for a split second before Urako said curtly,"Out, boy."

Yahiko swallowed a large lump in his throat and silently nodded before he made a mad dash for the dojo door.

Kenshin watched with slight horror at the way Urako handled the situation.

_She uses her overwhelming power and intimidating presence to force others to bend _

_to her will, that she does. Reminds me of a certain ex-warrior who did that, _thought Kenshin.

Though, his attention was then focused on some pressure being applied on his shoulder, and looked to find Kaoru with the same mixed feelings about the recent event. Kenshin gave her a reassuring smile which said that everything was going to be alright. She slowly nodded in understanding, and looked back to Urako.

Kenshin was then reminded of what was said earlier, and hoped to bring the uneasy tension down by talking about Kaoru's dancing. He tried to think back on what he thought of when that was first brought up, before Yahiko had to open his big mouth.

Kenshin looked at her in wonder, violet eyes sparkling in appreciation.

_She can dance? What else can she do?_

"You can dance Kaoru? " Kenshin asked, forever interested.

"Ye-yes..I used to..I mean.."Kaoru began as she fidgeted.

"Kaoru, I don't need a history lesson, I just wanted to know if you had or hadn't," Urako cut in, bending over to select a good song to start out with.

"HEY!! I don't care if you are my descendent or not! You should show respect to me!! Besides, I was giving you your answer!" Kaoru huffed, and bundled her arms below her chest.

"I'm sure that Miss Urako did not mean it, Kaoru, that she-"

"Actually, I did,"Urako said and pressed play.

"Ohh, I am so going to get you!!" Kaoru ranted as she charged blindly at Urako.

Then music started to blast, reverberating through the dojo walls. Urako put on _The Lion Sleeps Tonight _by the Tokens, and moved her feet in sync with the beat as she dodged Kaoru's kick.

Kaoru, though upon hearing the strange noise, stopped, becoming easy prey for Urako, who sprang out her kunais. Her pace was considerably slower and so she did not rush at Kaoru, but merely stepped closer to her, feet placed on the floor moved in sync with the drums and voices.

Kaoru only became more confused and unfocused as she saw that Urako started to sing along with the song. Urako finally flung out her kunais towards the kendo instructor in sync with the quick beatings of the drums. Her kunais pierced her gi just under her arm, between her legs, and to the side of her head-pinning her to the dojo walls.

Urako smirked at the shocked face of Kaoru and walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

"If you were my opponent, I would have sprung out these babies,"she extended her arms away from her body, and sprang out her hidden short swords,"and sliced your head off,"she continued with an amused smirk.

Kenshin was utterly shocked at the display that Urako put up and absently wondered, _I wonder if she'll teach me that kunai trick.._

"That was utterly amazing! Are you gonna teach me how to do that?"Kaoru asked as she tried to get out of Urako's kunais.

"In time, you shouldn't move too much, unless you want to practice naked. I'll be sparring with Kenshin," Urako said as she pulled out her kunais from every spot.

Urako turned to her stereo and said to Kenshin,"Kenshin, it's your turn. Try and keep up with me."

Kenshin stared at the red-haired woman and immediately said,"This unworthy one will not spar with you, that he will not."

Urako chuckled at her ancestors behavior and replied, "I'm afraid that you do not have much choice in the matter."

The pale yellow walls of the dojo secretly laughed at the ex-warrior's shocked face, as he tensed with anticipation for his upcoming fight.

_I'm not usually like this during a fight....but she is so strange..even I found it hard to concentrate with the strange noise being emitted-and I was only a spectator! _Kenshin thought, swallowing his nervousness.

Kenshin sighed, and replied to Urako, who was still bent over,"Alright, Urako..I guess we could fight...but I need to know why, that I do."

"For our up coming mission of course! I need your and Kaoru's help with it. I know that she'll never let you go unless she was with you anyway, so I'm killing two birds with one stone," Urako said as she stood up.

"She's right, I'd never let you go unless I was there to help you," Kaoru said as she walked over to where Kenshin stood.

"Kaoru, I want to say.....that I love you, and that I never want to see you hurt-and so if Urako is going with us....then I guess she'll protect you," Kenshin said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

Kaoru looked into his violet eyes and smiled widely as she said,"I love you too...please, please don't get hurt-because if you do, then I'll bring my bokken upon your head!"

She curled up her fist and tapped him lightly on his head.

"I'll be sure to remember that, that I will, Kaoru,"Kenshin chuckled, and turned his attention to Urako, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"If you are done..?" Urako asked, arking an eyebrow. She really wanted them to be happy, but there are certain times and places for that, and right now they had to train.

Kenshin and Kaoru blushed and Kaoru moved away and sat next to the mini stereo.

"Good, now we will see who will beat who; Future v. Past,"Urako said and pushed play, again. She then disappeared, until Kenshin heard the music.

She appeared mere centimeters away from Kenshin's face, shaking her hips to the music of,'Rock DJ' by Robbie Williams. She bounced her head from side and walked backwards; tapping each foot on the ground before placing it behind the other.

She then sprang out her kunais in sync with the beat as soon as she heard RW sing. Moving her legs left and right, as well as shaking her hips, she put her kunais behind her head. She then, when she heard the high pitched"Funk"-threw her right handed kunais at the wide eyed Kenshin-and then at the low pitched,"Charm"-threw her left handed kunais.

Seeing the kunais at the last possible moment, Kenshin unsheathed his blade and deflected them. Though in doing so, he lost sight of Urako. He suddenly felt pressure on his shoulders as legs wrapped themselves underneath his arms, not letting him strike. He tried to bring down his arms, but she surprisingly held her legs where they were.

Urako appeared behind him and jumped on the unsuspecting ex-warrior, landing on his firm shoulders and wrapping her legs underneath his arms. He was putting up quite a fight, but wasn't going to win, nope, not if Urako had any say in the matter.

She started to move her hips to the music, making him unbalanced, and then finally used her upper body's force and forced herself to flip to the ground, with him firmly attached to her. They made a perfect arc in the air, bringing the both of them to the ground. Though before Kenshin landed on the ground, Urako detached herself from him and flipped through the air, after pushing herself from Kenshin's shoulders. She landed safely, though moved to the left and twirled, unsheathing her hidden swords.

Kenshin fell to the ground, though quickly recovered by back flipping off the wall and heading straight for the ever moving Urako.

Urako was ready for him, however, as she blocked his attack with her hidden swords, making an X in front of her face. She, however, started to push him forward, though feigned to the left then bent backwards, stuck one sword in the floor and kicked Kenshin at the back of his legs, forcing all her weight on her hand. It was painful for her, but it proved to be successful as she connected with his leg, making him fall.

Since her right leg kicked him, her left leg forcefully pushed him away towards the wall, giving her time to recuperate from her painful twisting maneuver. She heard him forcefully hit the wall, cracking it a little. She then planted her feet on the ground, pulled her sword from the floor, and ran towards his hurt form. Wagging her butt around, arms pulled behind her head, she approached her prey.

Kenshin gulped, though stood his ground, planting his feet in battou-jittsu stance.

He would be ready for her this time, but his mind kept on wandering to the strange noise, and he was left open and vulnerable to her attacks. He kept his eyes peeled on her approaking form, backing up little by little. He tried to read her ki to see what her next move was going to be, but to no avail.

_This fight is harder than the Tenken's fight, that it is, _ thought Kenshin before he charged at Urako.

His sword pointed in front of him, he lunged at her helpless form. Then, her arms came down quickly, five red needles heading in his direction.

He dodged them quickly, employing his god-like speed, and swung horizontally at her figure.

She connected his reverse blade with her own katana, unsheathing it right after she threw her follicle needles. They kept their blades at a seeming stand-still, one trying to gain the upper hand on the other. But, as usual, Urako kept her figure moving. She readjusted her tight grip on her katana and forced it downwards towards Kenshin's form, forcing him to stay put.

Kenshin, his sword still at its horizontal position, felt the pressure put on by Urako. His mind jumbled by the music, he tried to focus his sword skills and defeat this woman. He then made an arc over Urako's head with his sword and cut across her form from there.

But his blade never made contact with her form, for she had miraculously ducked.

Urako saw this as an open invitation to end the fight, as she felt the song coming on to its last verse.

After his last powerful swing, she threw her sword to the ground and reached for his sword arm, pinning him to the dojo wall.

Before he could resist her advances, she said quickly, "I see that even you, my ancestor, cannot even hurt me..thought you did evade many of my attacks. And for that I commend you, but it won't be enough."she said as she left go of his wrist.

She went to her stereo and turned it off before another song could blast its way through the old dojo walls.

Kenshin had a bewildered look about him, as he thought about his past sparring with Urako.

_It felt as if she were not using her full strength, that it did. I wonder what she has up her sleeves for us now, that I do, _He looked toward Kaoru, to see that she had the same bewildered expression on her face as he had, though smiled as their eyes locked.

"Kenshin, Kaoru....back at home, in the future, my brother, Shinta, and I had this technique that we had made and perfected. It takes major concentration and balance. I believe that if we are to take down this whole Organization now, we must be focused and on time,"

"While all of this is true, Miss Urako, don't we stand a better chance at defeating this Yakuza group with larger numbers? I don't think that just the three of us can defeat a group that is the size of a formidable army, that I do not. We must rethink your strategy, that we must," Kenshin replied.

"Kenshin, I wasn't talking about waging war, remember that YOUR job is to protect the leader of the Aizu Company. All we, Kaoru, Saito, and I will have to do is take out all the important leaders of the Tikara Ryu and the Kyoto Organization, whoever that may be-and we will find out by the Tokyo Police,"

"Kenshin, what about the Oniwaban? I'm sure that they have heard of this little uprising down in the underworld,"Kaoru said as she got up from her sitting position.

"You are right, that you are. We could use Aoshi and Misao's help, that we could, in breaking up the Tikara Ryu and the Kyoto Organization-though I am unsure if they will comply, or rather, if Aoshi will help us," Kenshin responded.

"Any help at all will be great, however, now we must practice for this fight," Urako said as she turned from them, her eyes spotting her little stereo.

"What will we be doing now, Miss Urako?" Kenshin asked as he tried to peer over her shoulder.

"HEY Kenshin!!!! WE ARE ALL STARVING OUT HERE!!! CAN YOU MAKE US SOMETHING TO EAT??" shouted Yahiko from outside the dojo.

The trio cringed at the sound, though looked at one another for affirmation. Urako nodded her consent to eat; she sometimes forgot to eat her meals when she was in the midst of training.

"I think that eating a good warm meal before we do anything else is the best thing for us now, that it is," said Kenshin as he headed for the door.

"I agree with Kenshin, then we can properly discuss matters over some food and tea," Kaoru said as she smiled at Urako.

Urako nodded silently and followed them out of the dojo and towards the kitchen.

_I must destroy the Kyoto Organization during its infancy so that the people who died by their hands will be alive and happy, _ she thought to herself as she seated herself on the tatami mats.


	6. And the Plot Thickens

Disclaimer:.....you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! good..well except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning

**Chapter 6::** _And so the plot thickens...._

----Back in the Future..-----

The dark sky grumbled above the people of Tokyo, telling of a misfortune that only a handful knew about. The drizzle that had occupied the air had died moments ago and was now replaced by an empty feeling. Something was missing within the city of Tokyo, or rather someone, and now the search for that person was being executed with haste.

The door to an apartment building opened into its lobby; creaking on its unoiled hinges. The dark violet carpet was well furnished; as it had been just put in a month ago. The walls were painted a pale color and the ceiling matched the carpet. There were lights that hung along the walls and corridors of this very expensive apartment; flickering every now and then. The light here did not give out much and so made the place very dim and cozy. There were crimson colored chairs set within the lobby, placed neatly in rows and circles. Not many people were seen in this apartment for not many could afford it, and so there could be seen a couple walking straight for the crescent shaped desk set in the far back of the lobby.

The short but well muscled red-haired man approached the desk, followed by an equally short raven haired beauty. Her eyes took in her surroundings; flickering from the well furnished carpets to the crimson colored chairs and to the very expensive paintings that hung on the pale walls.

The woman fidgeted; she wasn't use to such finery or lavish surroundings. She was used to moving all the time, on account of her brother's order to move their primary base every two days so as not to be caught by anyone. To be frank, she didn't like it at all. She wanted a real true home; not a place where horror and violence filled one's memories.

She surprised herself when she finally took that step towards her freedom; that step out of hell and into a sort of purgatory where she could redeem herself for all the evils she had committed. She knew that her brother would stop at nothing to get her back and to commence with his final 'Plan.' Whatever that was. She didn't know why he wanted her to do the things she did; block a woman's visions and send them to someone else. She had never questioned her brother's motives before, but now it involved the lives of innocent people. She didn't want to be a part of something that hurt any living person.

As she thought back on her decision to leave her brother and his Organization, her thoughts were about her life and she realized that she was used to gain her brother power. Though she was small and easily influenced back then, she would occasionally catch a conversation that was about using her or killing others to get what he wanted. It was only ten years ago, when she was seven and he was seventeen, that she found out what her brother actually did with her gift and what he did to others when they did not meet up with his wishes.

_She had come upon his door to talk to him about something, when she heard her brother shouting to another man about how the weak were merely food for the strong. Kaoru kept quiet and peeked in through the gap between the door and wall. She recognized her brother's attendant, Hoji, and immediately made a face of displeasure. She didn't like his tactics at all-they were all for war and violence and new ways to get more power over people. _

_She then spotted someone she didn't know, a tall man whose eyes were like those of molten gold; burning themselves into her soul. She then recognized him as a police officer, from his uniform, and wondered if her brother had gotten himself mixed up with the government. _

_Back then, she didn't know what her brother did and never asked since he told her once,"My business is my own. I will tell you of it when you need to," She always thought it strange that many men came and went out of the compound each day, handing Shishio reports on different companies and treaties to align him with other underground companies. Their family was one of the richest clans around, after it had merged with another a long time ago called the Tikara Ryu; owning most of the commercial businesses within Tokyo. One of them, but not the richest; that was where Hiten Mitsurugi Corp. came in. _

_Their family _battled_ them to be the richest one and most powerful as well as influential. After the death of their parents, Shishio gave his oath to his father's grave that he would be the best. _

_Kaoru's gift came from intense meditation when her parents died. She found that if she concentrated hard enough on something powerful, that she could break it down and it could slowly die off. Shishio found out when he burst in in one of her intense sessions; and watched as a flower slowly crumbled and died in a pot._

_But, this man was slightly different, she could tell by just looking at him. His neck length hair and his wolf-like face told her of some underlying plan that he had. He was discussing an alliance with her brother; an alliance that would benefit both clans with money and power. _

_By then, a rumor was going around the underground that a young girl of ten, had the power to predict the future, and would be very valuable to whichever clan got to her first. Though, there was a catch, she was very deadly with a blade, and all those who went up against her, perished. This much Kaoru knew by just the rumors going around the compound._

_This police officer was offering his help in getting this young fireball and taming her for both their needs. He told Shishio of his son, and that he was the best fighter on his squad, and who would surely capture the young girl. Kaoru immediately knew that when the officer spoke those words, that there would be no treaty; no alliance. Shishio didn't like to share power; it was either all his or no one's. That was just the way he worked; greedily that is. _

_Kaoru wanted to run in there and tell her brother to stop gaining more and more power through the deaths of his enemies. She didn't want to help her brother anymore, not if it meant taking this young girl away from her life. Though, unfortunately, Fate was against her. She really wouldn't hate her brother until after he had threatened her life, just like he had with his partners or colleagues. She was just a pawn in his 'chess game' for gaining power._

Kaoru focused her sight on Shinta's back as he lead her away from the desk in the lobby and into the adjacent corridor. He pressed the up button for the elevator and turned his head to face Kaoru. He wrinkled his brow at her occupied eyes; she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Miss Kaoru, are you alright?" asked Shinta, concern lining his perfect features.

Kaoru snapped out of her musings, and faced Shinta saying,"Oh no, everything is fine." She smiled for emphasis when he didn't look convinced.

Shinta gave a half smile of his own and replied,"Alright Miss Kaoru, you just tell me if there is anything on your mind, alright?"

The elevator doors opened up and they both entered the padded floors silently. Kaoru smiled slightly at his concern and watched as he pushed the number 13 button.

The ride up was filled with an uncomfortable silence, as tension for the unknown question surrounded their minds and clogged up their nerves.

Finally, after the annoying elevator music, the door kimed and opened, revealing the same dark purple carpets and pale walls. They must have been on the top floor, for above them there was no ceiling, but pure skylight. The corridor had lights, but they weren't on; they go on when it is night. The gray sky blocked some of the sun's rays from penetrating the skylight, though there was sufficient light to see around the lavishly decorated corridor.

Shinta led the way to his apartment door; room 516, to be exact. The nicely trimmed oak doors with ornately styled door knobs adorned all the apartments. The lightly squeaking door opened Kaoru's vision to Shinta's living arrangements.

Her eyes widened at the wide living room; it had a black ceiling with one quite large skylight fitted in the middle of it. The kitchen was off to her immediate left, it was the size of a college dorm room. The refrigerator was a stainless steel silver color and about six feet in height and three in width. The stove was also a stainless steel color and was directly opposite from the refrigerator. It had five gas burners on the top, one of which housed a tea kettle. The black ceiling of the kitchen was curved inwards and had hanging lights. His pots and pans were hanging from hooks on the wall closest to his pantry, which was further down left from the entrance way. There was also a stainless steel sink; which was next to crimson colored cabinets; which was to the right of the refrigerator.

She turned her head to look ahead of her, and saw a huge living room area. There was two steps down which encircled the living space. She noticed the carpets on his floor were crimson, like his hair.

He motioned for her to sit in one of the black sofas within the circle-like living room. She happily complied, and sat down, her back to the silver and crimson pillows.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Kaoru?" Shinta asked as he went to the open kitchen.

Kaoru craned her neck to the right, smiled and said,"That would be wonderful Shinta, thank you."

"Not a problem Miss Kaoru,"Shinta responded happily, as he turned on the gas burner.

Kaoru relaxed a little bit into the comfortable sofa and closed her eyes. She sighed in contentment as the sofa caved in around her form.

Shinta smiled to himself as he opened up one of the overhead crimson cabinets which housed the tea cups. He picked out one with a cute little raccoon on the face of it and poured the steaming concoction into it.

Kaoru sniffed the air as she smelled a strange aroma and asked,"Shinta, what kind of tea is this?"

Shinta smiled as he mixed it together and said, "This is Gui Hua tea, that it is. It soothes your nerves, that it does."

Shinta handed the warm tea to Kaoru gently and sat down opposite her, and placed his tea on a coaster on his glass table.

Kaoru then scruntched up her features and asked, "I thought you lived at your family's dojo."

Shinta turned to her and replied; smile slightly faltering, "I just bought this apartment, about a month ago, had the place refurbished, and was about to bring my sister here to live here instead, that I was. I went home, to the dojo, and waited for her to come home last night." He paused as he looked down at his hands.

Kaoru placed her cup on her own coaster and placed a comforting hand on his slightly trembling one.

Shinta looked up into her blue orbs and continued with a shaky breath,"She didn't return, instead I got an emergency morse-code telling me of danger around the dojo, from her. That I should get out and away from the dojo as quickly as I could."

He sighed deeply gathering his thoughts, Kaoru's hand still on top of his for reassurance.

He closed his eyes as he continued,"I felt her ki signature go way up; alerting those who were out to get me, and luring them to her. I ran to her position, wanting to help. Though when I got there....she held out in her hand a small silver box; the time machine that she was sent to retrieve. And in a sudden flash of light, she was gone."

_And I did NOTHING! _ Shinta screamed in his head, pent up emotions threatening to overthrow his already weak control. His fist clenched tightly underneath her soft hands.

Kaoru's eyes were brimming with tears of distaste for herself at what she was made to do and walked around the glass table and pulled the quivering man into a tight embrace. She felt the guilt wash over her as she cried into his shirt and hugged him tighter. Her apologies were muffled by the fabric of his shirt, though none cared as they both wept.

Shinta felt so bad for not being there for his sister, and when he felt Kaoru pulling him into a tight embrace, he hugged back for that was all he could do. He felt her warm tears dampen his shirt and heard her muffled apologies for what had happened. They stayed that way, comforting each other within the silence; a spark of hope glowed within them.

---------------------------------------

Hiko paced anxiously around the warehouse; awaiting the arrival of his allies within his company's hidden warehouse. He checked his watch again for the fifth time since he got there; gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Mr. Hiko, you should relax, it isn't good to-" Okon started as she tried to ease the beast.

"Okon-Look, my best fighter has been put back in time to who knows where, by my sworn enemy and I don't know what he has up his sleeve-and you're telling me to RELAX??"

"Sorry, sir, but you really should take this a little better-you should believe in your students; ones that you personally know," answered Okon as she placed a hand on his taut shoulder.

Hiko sighed, shoulders sagging and head bent. He knew she was right, he should have more faith in Urako. But, he couldn't shake this lingering fear within his heart that something was wrong; that they could face some sort of failure that they would never be able to fix. He couldn't have that; failure was not an option.

He looked at his watch again and saw that the five hours were almost up.

_One hour to go.....where the hell are they? H_iko asked himself, anticipation riding his nerves.

---------------------------------------

"Lord Shishio, the men that you have sent to retrieve your sister have not returned,"

"Hmmmmm...very well. Have the others done their jobs correctly, Hoji?"

"Sir, they have reported that all allies to the Hiten Mitsurugi Corp. have been notified of a disturbance and that they will be meeting some place,"

"Exactly as planned. They will surely meet at one of the hidden warehouses connected to the H.M Corp. Have my men find and plant bombs all around every single warehouse and leave nothing of our presence,"

"But, my Lord, there are many-it would take all day just to locate them-"

"We don't have twenty-four hours-we have four-so get moving Hoji!"

"Sir!"

"Hoji-another thing, tell everyone to start packing, we move tonight to another base!"

"Yes, Lord Shishio!"

---------------------------------------

Aoshi sipped his tea carefully; closing his eyes and enjoying the soft aroma of it. It burned his throat slightly, though that was a small sacrifice to pay for such a soothing drink.

He looked out of his office window; which was located on the top floor of the Aoiya, and sighed deeply. So much has happened within the last eight hours of this day. The Battousai had gone missing; thanks to Shishio Makoto. His action bluntly stating that if he couldn't get her, then no one could.

The Oniwabanshu didn't know all that much about the Battousai; only that she showed up one day with her brother in her arms and asking them to train him. She would show up occasionally, which Shinta would love, and tell him to be good and then leave. The Oniwabanshu of course, being the top spies that they were as well as curious, followed her one night to see what exactly she did. Shinta, being eight at the time, wanted to join and follow them. They complied, though, later regretted the decision.

Aoshi looked out towards the street and saw Misao running awkwardly towards the Aoiya. Something was wrong. Aoshi stood up immediately and walked out his door and walked briskly down the steps.

Misao burst in through the wooden doors of the Aoiya, face stricken with fear. Her left foot was sprained and she held her right arm, which was bloodied. The Oniwabanshu rushed to her side before she fell over from the loss of blood. Their faces were pained and fearful for Misao's health. Aoshi stood on the steps, face showing fear of losing someone close to him. His eyes filling with pain as he watched her seemingly lifeless body be carried hastily away to her room.

_No....this cannot be....Misao… _he thought, trepidation steeling itself within his heart. He rushed in after her, a cold wave of fear engulfing him as he thought of all the possible outcomes for her.

"Someone get Megumi in here!!!" Okina shouted to the rest of the Oniwaban.

"Yes Sir!" exclaimed a member of Oniwaban fiercely.

Omasu and Okina tended to her wounds as all the others brought in new clothes for her, as they awaited Dr. Takani. Aoshi stepped in, unnoticed by them. He looked at her small and petite form; one that was not moving, one that was not jumping around, one that was not lively.

"Cheer up Lord Aoshi! She isn't going to die!" Okina said as he slapped Aoshi on the back.

Aoshi's face tinted a slight pink and responded,"Of course she isn't, she is a strong girl."

"No, Aoshi, not a girl. A woman. Have you been so blind as to not notice it?" Okina asked, eyes twinkling knowingly.

Aoshi's head lowered ever so slightly as he thought, _Yes, I have thought about it...and I have known for a long time..._

"I see, well I'll give you some time to think this over," Okina said curtly and left the room, closing the door.

Aoshi turned his attention back to the sleeping form of Misao. _What happened to you? _he thought, brows creased in worry.

---------------------------------------

The two figures which were huddled together in a warm embrace, slowly came apart, staring into one another's eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru," Shinta whispered, his warm breath flowing over her cheeks.

Kaoru was slightly confused and asked,"What for? I did this shameful act!"

"But you are not the same as Shishio, you have a heart. And I thank you for helping me through this. You were made to do all those things, against your will- however horrible they were. And you're strong because you ran from that to stand up for what you believe in," Shinta said as he placed his fingers underneath her kin and tilted it so she looked into his eyes.

BANG-BANG-BANG

The two jumped away from each other; Kaoru grasping her chest as it heaved from the sudden noise and Shinta pounced towards the door, reverse-blade in hand.

"HEY!!! Hello?? Shinta!?" a boisterous voice boomed behind the door.

Shinta sighed in relief and responded,"Yes, Sano I am home, hold on." He quickly unlocked and opened the door.

A tall man with free standing brown hair held up by a red bandana came stalking inside the apartment. He wore a loose black shirt with the word, 'BAD', written on the back in white, blue jeans and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Listen, man I heard-Whoa..Shinta who is the babe?" Sano asked bluntly, staring freely at the now fuming Kaoru.

Kaoru was steaming mad and she threw a pillow at Sano.

"Learn your manners! Shinta, I wouldn't have thought that this rooster-head knew you," Kaoru said as she balled her hand into a fist.

"Yeah? And why is that Miss Priss?" Sano mocked.

"Settle down you guys...Miss Kaoru, this man here is Sanosuke Sagara. Sano this is Miss Kaoru Makoto,"Shinta intervened quickly.

"Wait a minute, isn't she-"

"Yes,"

"But-"

"She is here to help us, that she is," Shinta said, trying to calm Sano down.

Sano looked questioningly at the young woman and then back to his friend, quirking an eyebrow.

He then grinned devilishly and said,"Is that all? I mean, you guys did take a while to answer the door-"

"HENTAI!!!" Karou screeched, landing her fist on his face.

Shinta only sweat-dropped, mentally shaking his head at his friend's bold thoughts.

_Orororororororooro-Sano is a bold one that he is, stupid but bold, _Shinta thought.

"Calm down you two, please!" Shinta asked pleadingly, trying to get in between the two hot-headed teens.

"But Shinta-" Kaoru started, as she tried to hit Sano's face.

"Miss Kaoru, I'm sure that Sano will keep his mouth shut from now on, that he will," Shinta coaxed, and turned to glare at Sano.

Sano got the message and backed away. Sticking his hands into his pockets, he stuttered,"So, ummmm, Missy, why are you helping us?"

--------------------------

Yellow angry orbs squinted as the man walked briskly down a maze of corridors and down flights of stairs. Hiko was a brilliant man; making his **warehouses** underground locations out in the middle of nowhere. A wolfish grin appeared on the tall man's face as he thought about his recent encounter.

-------------FLASHBACK-------------

_A tall man with a blue Tokyo Police uniform on, stopped outside a large estate with the words 'MAKOTO'-written plainly on a marble plaque which was situated on an iron rod gate. The Makoto residence was over hundreds of acres wide and counting. _

_On the outside, the Makoto's were a respectable family; earning only that which they made, believed in hard work and labor, and accepted nothing but the best of the best. _

_But, on the inside-they were as disgusting as smeared road-kill, freshly hit. They had many alliances with dirty underground thugish companies and had made themselves a strong and influential power. No one ratted on them for fear of being beaten and brutally tortured and they did not rat on anyone._

_It was still early morning, approximately a good three hours after the Battousai had mysteriously disappeared._

_The police officer waited patiently in front of the iron rod gate, after establishing his name and reason of being there, and took in his surroundings._

_He spotted three guards at far end of the perimeter of the residence; his left, facing the mansion. He calculated that there were three to his right as well; flanking any immediate danger and putting it out just as fast. He posed no threat to the Makotos at the moment, so he didn't fear them. Nor would he, if he had._

_He spotted a man opening the large twin oak doors to the gigantic mansion, and closing them behind him, as he rushed out. He seemed, to the police officer, rushed._

"_Ahh you have come as planned. Do you have the information that we require?" the man asked behind the iron gates._

_The tall man smirked and lit a cigarette as he replied,"Of course, Hoji."_

"_Good, Lord Shishio will be pleased. What have you found?" Hoji asked, eyes glazed over from excitement._

"_Hiko has already informed all his allies of what has happened thus far-and will be meeting them at his warehouses," the man said calmly as he exhaled._

"_He has many-do you know specifics?" Hoji inquired._

"_No, just that he will meet them in a few hours,"_

"_Do you know the whereabouts of these warehouses?"_

"_No, only that they bear the insignia of H.M,"_

"_Ahh-I have seen glimpses of these warehouses, they are located near the docks,"_

"_So I hear,"_

"_Thank you, your services are important to us and you shall be paid in full," Hoji replied, smile evident on his face as he sifted his hand within his jacket and produced a small case full of million dollar bills._

"_I would have thought no less,"the man replied, extending his hand towards the iron gate._

"_But, your information must be 100 trustworthy, and if we find out that you are a rat, then pray that we don't find you," Hoji warned, promises of torture seen within his eyes._

_The man smirked, inhaled the smoke and blew it into the other man's face and replied,"I would be a fool to do so."_

_They glared at each other a few more moments, before Hoji let the other man take the case full of money._

_--------------------------END OF FLASHBACK--------------------------_

_Fool, _the man thought as he knocked twice on a steel plated door. The walls were dark and close and the lights were here were dying.

The smoking man was greeted by the stern face of Hiko, angry eyes ablaze with annoyance.

"Stop wasting my time Wolf and get your ass in here!" Hiko bellowed as he pointed to the area which was streaming with scientists.

"I was on time, was I not?" the wolf asked, smirking as he crushed his cigarette underneath his boot.

"Shut-up..you're about as reliable as the idiot boy!" Hiko cursed as he rubbed his temples.

The man looked around and wrinkled his brows in slight confusion and asked,"Well, where is the little nuisance?"

Hiko sighed irritably and pulled out his cell-phone and replied through gritted teeth,"He isn't here yet!"

The man snorted and lit another cigarette, though it was flung out of his hands by Hiko, who growled,"Saito! Don't smoke in here!! Do you want us to get killed by your lousy addiction?"

The man muttered under his breath and turned on his heel and walked towards the scientists to watch their progress.

----------------------------------------------------

"Well I-" Kaoru started.

RRIING RIINNGG

They all jumped for a slight second before Shinta walked over to the cordless phone on the glass table and picked it up.

"Hello? Himura speaking," he said into the phone.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!!!!!" a man Shinta knew to be Hiko screamed.

"Oh shit!! I'm sorry Hiko, that I am-I'll be right over that I will!"

"You had better be!! The Wolf was here before you!! Get over here now! We're all waiting for you!!" Hiko yelled.

"Alright I will! Is it at Mud Row?" Shinta asked, trying to cover his precious ears.

"Of course you idiot!" Hiko snapped and then hung up abruptly.

Shinta lowered the phone from his ears and looked at Kaoru and Sano apologetically.

"Hiko?" Sano asked casually.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru would you mind catching a ride back to your apartment by Sano? I have to go somewhere immediately, that I do," Shinta said, searking for his car keys.

Kaoru looked questioningly at Sano and then shrugged and replied,"Sure, but are you sure this rooster-head knows how to get around downtown?"

"Hey! That was uncalled for! Of course I know how to get downtown!! C'mon Missy!" Sano shouted back as he grabbed Kaoru's arm and went out the door.

"Bye Shinta!" Kaoru yelled as she was dragged out of his apartment.

"Bye Miss Kaoru! I'll see you tomorrow!" he shouted back.

----------------------------------------------------

---A/N-Ok..I haven't done author's notes after chapters so I am sorry, but I shall try to do so from now on-smiles Alright i love to do this b/c I am a fan of Fanfiction and the numerous writers out there!!

Especially LGS-Dove-chan-kibiBattousai-SuperNaturalove-Jou-Chan13-LadyChrisA-Lady Shiin-and numerous others!!!! Thanks for the inspiration even if you guys didn't know it!!

I dedicate this story to you LGS b/c you have been more than a friend-more than a beta reader-more than a consoling and understanding person!! I admire you for your strength and big heart! And I am honored to know you and to be called your friend! ;) much love - Fannie-dono(lol)


	7. Mistakes with the Locals

Disclaimer:.....you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! good..well except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning!

**Chapter 7::** _Mistakes with the Locals..._

.....Meanwhile...back in the PAST......

The air was chilled as it blew across Kyoto's stirring town, making those who were out, reach for their haories. The sun was above the small hills within the distance, still not warm enough to warm those who were caught in its rays.

The slight creaking of wooden beams holding up the peaceful structure was all that was heard that morning, along with the occasional bird song in the air.

Aoshi sat alone within his meditation chamber, which was situated near the temples. His eyes were closed and seemed at peace, but as always, his mind was in turmoil.

He had felt some sort of disturbance earlier in the morning and thought nothing of it. Thinking it was Battousai getting worked up over his laundry or protecting his woman.

But the disturbance was unrelenting, and got his curiosity going.

As he thought more about it, the ki signature was nothing like the Battousai's, maybe a strange alteration of it, but not the same.

_What is this strange ki?_ he thought, brows creasing tightly together.

He knew none that possessed the same blood line as the Battousai. And Battousai sure didn't tell him if there were. Though according to the powerful blasts of ki, Aoshi determined that it was that of a fighter, and a strong one at that. So whoever was at the Kamiya girl's dojo, was going to put up a strong fight.

Aoshi's eyes snapped open. _Wait.......if I can feel that person's ki signature here at Kyoto.....then that means this person is much stronger than any other enemy Battousai has gone against. No doubt, when Battousai realizes it, he'll want some help._

The week's events for the former leader of the Oniwaban, were many and stressful. Adding this new threat to the suspicious rumors his spies had picked up around the slums of Kyoto about a rising faction called theTikara Ryu, an underground faction supplying other rebellious groups who oppose the Meiji government with artillery, drugs, and Government information for blackmail, can weigh heavily on one's shoulders. But being in his new state of reform, Aoshi refused to be pulled down with the stress and aggravation.

Finding no solace in his meditation chamber, Aoshi got up and walked back to the Aoiya to discuss future plans.

--------------------------

Crimson hair blew across a pale face, eyes closed and cross-shaped scar visible to those who wanted to see. The warrior sat upon the rooftop of the Kamiya dojo, ever vigilant, even though the warrior's eyes were closed. The magenta gi swayed gently in the light breeze from the north, on the small yet sturdy form.

Kenshin and Kaoru had left to deliver a letter to the Oniwaban, to gather as much brute force as they could and figure out a strategic plan to bring down the Tikara Ryu. Well, maybe those two wouldn't figure it as brute force as much as an extra pair of eyes, but Urako did.

Urako also wanted to destroy the Kyoto Organization, preventing it from ever destroying her life as well as others. She wanted to get as much information as she could; find their weak points, their strong points, what their schedule was, and where they were located so that she could destroy them. If they were the same Kyoto Organization as hers in the future, then they would always be moving their primary base. Their best route would be to find out where they last were located and send the Oniwaban in groups to search in all directions for at least a one mile radius.

Times were different here, technology hadn't hit Japan as hard as it would in the future, and for Urako that was a bonus. Searking for them wouldn't be quite as hard, but getting information may prove to be a little less successful.

Urako opened her eyes slowly, gathering in her surroundings, letting her eyes readjust themselves to the sunlight. It was at least five hours since her abrupt appearance here in the past. Kenshin reminded her so much of her brother, Shinta, and she wanted to go back to him. Not knowing what happened to him tore at her heart, she didn't want to lose the last of her family. He was the only one left, she didn't want to lose him like she had Tomoe. Urako would have to tell Shinta about Tomoe someday, he'd need to know the truth.

Urako frowned as she thought about Kaoru's journal and all that she had inscribed within it's pages.

_If I am correct, her friend and her should prove to be great allies against the Tikara Ryu and the Kyoto Organization. I believe that Kenshin still does not know about her, hmph....... he is so blind. But, there is something inscribed in there that I still don't understand...I think I shall ask her about it, _Urako thought absently.

Sighing, Urako stood up and jumped down from her perch on the rooftop. She landed on the ground with the lightness of cat's feet, looked towards the dojo gate. She felt the presence of a group of men outside the dojo, and being the only one there, since Sano and Yahiko went out to go fishing, she was to protect the establishment.

Trying to sound like Kenshin as best she could she asked aloud,"Yes, what is your business?"

The group of burly men who were situated outside of the Kamiya dojo merely grinned stupidly and replied,"We have come to take revenge on our fathers' death, Hitokiri Battousai!"

"Really go back home. I have no time to settle petty indifferences with you," Urako replied nonchalantly though sternly.

"NO! The Battousai must pay for his wrongdoings! He must pay with his blood; with his life!!" The taller one shouted and started to slam his body against the door.

Urako couldn't help but chuckle at their idiocy, though replied cooly,"What do you wish in accomplishing when you go against the mighty Battousai? Have you not heard the tales? The frightening rumors?"

"We will make our father's death honorable when we slay you! If we die, then so be it!" The two behind the first proclaimed enthusiastically, raising their katanas.

"No, you would only make your father's last wishes be in vain. You would have accomplished nothing. Have you been so blind as to not to notice other things in your life besides your need for vengeance?" Urako retorted fiercely.

The group became silent, though the first man clenched his fist in a tight ball at his side, and said,"You know nothing of loss, nothing of pain, and nothing of honor. How can you, when you lived to kill? And for your mere existence, you must die! You are a plague to our peaceful lives!"

Urako almost burst out laughing, though stopped herself and said,"If what you say is true, then your killing me would be mirroring my former self-killing for the sake of taking another's life. How do you know of my life? Have you somehow crept into my brain and seen my life? No, you have no idea. I used to kill, this is a fact, but do you see the blood of others staining the ground? No, I am repenting, and I suggest you do the same. Before one of you does something stupid."

The fourth man of the group burst out in hatred and yelled, "Enough of this crap!! He will die!! Let's get him!"

Upon hearing this, the rest of the group brought down the dojo gate, and ran straight for the unflinching form of Battousai.

Urako knew there was no escaping this fight, and smirked. She would beat these losers without the use of her katana.

She bent her knees and started to move the balls of her feet up and down. When the group was but a few feet away, she kicked one foot up, bringing dust up in their face and a few pebbles as well. Since the North wind kept its steady pace, Urako used it as a sort of propeller to send the particles into the intruder's wake.

The group fell back, fiercely clutching their faces and crying out that their eyes burned. Their eyes were open, wide open to be precise, and the dust made its path to them, and the pebbles found their way to the men's faces.

"Ehhhhh....what is going on here, may I ask?" a red-headed warrior asked.

One of the men snapped his head up at the sudden inquiry, his eyes beheld horror and he stuttered,"T-t-two...H-hitokiri B-battousais!!! Two Hitokiri Battousais!!!"

The rest of the pained group looked up to where one of their men pointed, and they screamed.

"Oh shut-up, you're alive, aren't you?" Urako pointed out, clearly annoyed.

_Oh no.....this could cause so much mayhem and fear! We must put these men out for a while, that we must_, Kenshin thought as he analyzed the situation.

"Kenshin! What were you-" Kaoru stopped as she looked at the horrified men who kept on glancing back and forth to Kenshin and Urako.

_Oh shit..... _Urako thought as she realized her and Kenshin's mistake.

-------------

Meanwhile....somewhere in the slums of Kyoto......

"Have you heard?"

"What news, tell me?"

"She's back, she knows."

"What do you mean, she's back?"

"News of her appearance is all over Kyoto, she knows about us."

"I want you to go back to the Aoiya and gather as much information as you can about her."

"What about her-"

"Never mind him, she is more crucial to us now that she has resurfaced."

"Of course sir!"

---------------------------------------

Misao was drumming her fingers on the table in the Aoiya, a sure sign that she was bored out of her mind. She sighed for the thousandth time that morning, thinking of something to do. She thought back to last week, and wondering why she seemed so out of it, so detached, like how she was now.

_-------------FLASHBACK--------------------------_

_Last week she awoke from a horrible nightmare full of death, blood, and heart wrenching screams of pain. _

_What was that about? Why am I dreaming of such death? I am NEVER eating that crap Okina makes for _special_ occasions anymore!_

_Unable to go back to sleep, Misao pulled on her ninja outfit and crept out of her room and through her window. The icy winds nipped and bit at her exposed flesh, but it felt relaxing to her as she let out a contented sigh. She jumped down from the two-story building and onto the dusty road, her braid swinging to and fro in the wind._

_She let her eyes become adjusted to the inky blackness of the night, eyes alert for any immediate danger. She slowly walked down the town's path and into the thick forest. _

_She wasn't aware of where she was walking to or if she just dreamt her little journey, as she kept up her easy pace into the woods. _

_Misao stopped, not because she felt tired, she just couldn't walk anymore. She didn't know if she lost the will to walk on anymore or what, but she just stopped._

_What the hell is going on? First the freaky dreams, now I'm walking out in the middle of nowhere. Why didn't I stop myself before?_

_She briefly closed her eyes and took in her surroundings, going through her meditation training that she had with Aoshi._

_She heard the mating calls of the crickets, the hungry night owl calling, felt the moon's glow on her eyelids, and the slight breeze that danced with the trees. She slowed her breathing so she could barely hear it above everything else, and focused on the sounds of the forest._

_Ok...there isn't any present danger so I'm ok there, I guess my little walk for fresh air was successful._

_Misao's breath caught short as she stared wide-eyed at the figure in front of her._

_I haven't seen him in a long time.....I wonder what he wants now?_

_---------------------------------------_

Urako glanced quickly back at Kenshin before glaring at the shaky group who, just moments before, 'bravely' declared Battousai's death.

She had to think of something before these losers start a rumor of there being two Battousais, thus screwing up the future. Even though it was already pretty messed up already with her being here in the first place.

"Use the Hiten-Mitsurugi style Ryu Sou Sen, Kenshin!" Urako said, knowing her own style was only meant for individual attacks and that she couldn't expose Kaoru just yet.

Nodding, Kenshin sprung into the air and delivered the attack, rendering his targets unconscious. Like a graceful deer, he landed safely away from the scene, near Urako.

"I guess we have to get Saito to clean up this mess, that we do," Kenshin observed as he glanced back to where the men lay.

"What was all that about Urako? I mean, why were they here anyway?" Kaoru asked as she walked up to them.

Urako shrugged and replied,"Oh, just the 'Die Battousai!' deal. It was nothing really, just a bunch of guys with nothing better to do with their lives."

Kenshin sighed, his shoulders sagging as he said,"I'm terribly sorry Miss Urako, that I am, for putting that burden on you. I did not mean to, and I should have thought about it before I set out with Kaoru, that I should."

_Can I ever enjoy my life without the stains of my bloody past coming back to haunt me around every corner? _ Kenshin thought dejectedly.

"Kenshin.....I'm going to slap you! You can't know what all the evils are in the world or protect people from all of them!! Mou you are so...so...hard on yourself when you don't freakin' need to be!! If anyone needs to apologize-no....you know what? Screw it..no one needs to apologize, because no one is to blame!" Urako shot back, eyes blazing amber.

Kenshin was in shock, to say the least. And to have his descendent tell him this, when she is the very thing he feared to become again, was shaming. He should have known better, though if he had, would he have gained all the precious memories he has had with his little mistakes? Would he even know of Kaoru's affections for him if he did know all the consequences of his murderous self in the past? Would he even know Kaoru? He needed to know all of these things to get to the state of mind he was at now, he needed to cherish every moment of it, even if it was bad-for it brought out his feelings for Kaoru, for his very existence. This is what finding a meaning to live is...to not say that you will die for someone....but to live for them. To keep them alive in your heart and in your memories. To never forget something but to instead accept it as part of who you are as a person.

Kenshin slowly composed himself, as his whole being digested the words that Urako spoke to him. He smiled at them both and nodded, agreeing that he cannot know everything, but the things he does know he will wholeheartedly thwart fate's plans in taking anything away from him.

Kaoru only nodded in agreement, too happy to form words with her mouth, and hugged him fiercely.

Urako smiled slightly in turn and walked away towards the Police Station, towards Saito.

She too, needed to hear herself say those words as well.

She sighed deeply and continued on, totally ignored by the embracing couple.

--------------------------

Misao was still daydreaming of her past when Aoshi walked past her, she didn't even get all hyped up and start doing things for him like she would normally do. She just sat there, eyes focused on nothing though clearly concentrating on something.

Aoshi stopped and looked at the young woman in slight confusion.

_I wonder what Misao is thinking? _Aoshi thought with a slight frown.

"Misao? The Oniwaban need to meet in the main hall to discuss this new threat," Aoshi said lightly, snapping Misao back to reality.

Misao blushed slightly and nodded before following the former Okashira.

_Geez that was totally dumb of me!! Now I wonder what Lord Aoshi thinks of me...._ Misao thought as she followed Aoshi down the wooden corridor that lead to the main hall of the Aoiya.

Misao saw the others all seated and ready and she did the same, kneeling down on the offered tatami mats.

Aoshi sat as well, next to Misao, across from Okon and Omasu, and near Okina and few other members.

Aoshi cleared his throat before he began, "As you well know, there is a rising faction in the underground. The government has selected us once again to take down this new threat, though they have surely contacted the Battousai. As a whole we must all agree to this action. Do you, the Oniwaban, take up this mission?"

Misao's face brightened as she and the others all said, "HAI! We will!"

Aoshi merely nodded and continued, "This rising organization, the Tikara Ryu, has been spotted with other yakuzas, providing them with the necessary equipment needed to take down the Meiji Government. However, they have never been seen in the same spot twice, so I believe, from our spies, and my gut, that this organization moves-giving the government and the police a hard time of tracking them down. We must be on our guard and not get caught."

"Their lasting spotting was near the docks-where the trading ships are located. I believe that they get their supplies from overseas, so they must restock once in a while. When that happens, they will be at those docks," Okon said sternly.

"Keep track on when those restocking days occur, that is our only open time frame in getting these pests," Okina added, his eyes closed.

"Misao and I will patrol downtown Kyoto to see if there is any disturbance or unusual excitement in any of the brothels or hotels," said Aoshi as he closed his eyes and sipped his tea.

"Okon and Omasu, you take the docking area. Ask around but don't be too suspicious when inquiring on who was there a few days ago. Okina, you take the others and ask around here, if you can get any information from these people," Aoshi added as he got up.

Misao's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when she heard that Aoshi and her would be patrolling together. Usually, he'd never let her go, saying that she still needed more training.

_Oh my goodness! I finally get to be with my Lord Aoshi!!_ Misao thought as she became more giddy with each passing second.

"And one more thing," Aoshi said, as he turned around facing the group," Misao and myself will be visiting the Battousai to gather any more information on this. So come nightfall, you will be at your posts and we will be in Tokyo."

Aoshi left the room, and Misao could have sworn she had died and gone to heaven.

_Lord Aoshi.....we......go.....to...Tokyo? Together? Just us? To see Miss Kaoru and Himura? Oh yeah!!!!!_ Misao thought, temporarily in shock.

"Misao? Misao? Hey, Omasu I think she's in shock....she isn't responding," Okon said as she started to poke Misao in the sides.

"Hmmmm she has a severe case of Lord Aoshi-obessiveness-dreams-coming-true-syndrome," Omasu smiled and chuckled heartily with her Oniwaban partner.

---------------------------------------

A/N-So...how was it? I know...I leave cliffies.....I was taught well dodges balls made out of hot glue ouch that stings

Anyway--this chappie is dedicated to those who are reveiwing my fic! I love you all thank you so very much!---And, if you did not read last ch.'s dedication, you seriously have something wrong with you and you should be rushed to the hospital---no j/k ...if you haven't then do so b/c my best friend LGS is a great person and is my inspiration whenever we RP--it's pretty damn fun, you guys should try it sometime

and yes..if you who are reading likes Inuyasha fics..my other friend who goes to the same HS I do, refers to me as Shoru her pen name is Orion Kohaishu and one of her fics is Are These Stars Shining Over You?..or something and the other one is What We Could Have Been

So yea ...have fun with those b/c they're cool and funny as hell-well the ANs are

as well as LGS's Inuyasha fic..which is Demonic Desires I believe I love it!! KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK YOU GUYS!!! YOU ROCK!!!! (note: that was to all reading and to all who love to write fanfics about their fav. animes)

-Fanni-dono


	8. Any information that is helpful would be

Disclaimer:.....you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! good..well   
except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning!  
  
  
Chapter 8: Any information that is helpful would be great  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Beginning of Dream~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was running. That was all she seemed to do.  
  
Blackness. That was all there seemed to be.  
  
Pain. That was all that she seemed to feel.  
  
She tried to look around, but she was consumed in the inky blackness.  
She felt a presence pull her towards to some place ahead of her and so she   
lifted her head to see.  
  
  
Her eyes tried to see through the void and suddenly there was a flash of   
lightening and the sound of metal grating against metal.  
  
  
She felt so cold. So alone. Who was she? What was she? Why was she still   
walking on? What happened to her?  
  
  
So many questions plagued her mind that she closed her eyes and cried.  
  
  
Her heart felt as if it were about to break from all the pressure which this   
depressing feeling was applying.  
  
  
"Hey, there is that little girl! Let's get her!" A voice cackled behind her.  
  
  
Her big eyes turned to the presence behind her, full of fright.  
  
  
"Wh-who are you?" she asked.  
  
  
"Someone you fear." the voice responded.  
  
  
"What?" she asked meekly, before her sight was blinded by another flash.  
  
  
She cried out in pain as she covered her eyes.  
  
  
~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~***~~*~~  
  
  
"Sano!!! You're going the wrong way, you ROOSTER-HEAD!!!" Kaoru screamed at   
the top of her lungs.  
  
  
"Hey Missy you said right up here!!"  
  
  
After Shinta had gotten his phone call to go some place called Mud Row,   
Kaoru and Sano had gotten into Sano's 2003 red Lancer, and from there had   
gotten lost.  
  
  
About 5 times.  
  
  
They were trying to get the Yoyogikoen PRESTIGE Apartments, located in   
downtown Tokyo. It had started raining again, making the roads unsafe for   
driving.  
  
  
"NO!! I said left up here!! You asked 'Left, right?' and I responded   
'Right.' As in agreeing with you!!"  
  
  
Kaoru sighed and dragged her smooth hand in her hair in aggravation.  
  
  
"Kaoru I specifically heard'Ri-' " Sano started.  
  
  
But, before anyone could say otherwise; a black car came shooting out from   
a cross section, heading for them.  
  
  
"Sano!! LOOK OUT!!!!" Kaoru screamed, as she tried to reach over and steer   
the car to the right.  
  
  
The black car without any license plates swerved right in front of them,   
forcing them to crash into a nearby light pole.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shishio sat in his velvet-lined oak chair. He stared intently out the   
twelve foot window overlooking his property. He narrowed his eyes in   
annoyance as his cell phone rang.  
  
  
"What is it?" he snapped.  
  
  
"I'm willing to bargain with you." a voice said.  
  
  
"Oh really, and what do you have that I could possibly want, old man?"  
  
  
"The journal." a voice responded curtly.  
  
  
Shishio's eyes widened in mild excitement and awe but anger filled him as he   
asked, "How am I supposed to know it is the real one and not just some fake   
you and your pathetic followers have conjured up?"  
  
  
"Would you really want to chance it?" the voice inquired.  
  
  
Shishio cursed mentally. He really couldn't chance this.  
  
  
"When and where old man?" Shishio growled. He hated being dragged around   
like a dog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Shinta raced across the rain slicked streets in his silver 2001 Jaguar XKR   
towards Hiko's secret grotto. His mind raced as he felt his hope begin to   
get fragile as he began to doubt his sister's rescue. He frowned as he   
remembered his parents before they were mercilessly butchered to death.  
  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinta walked towards his parent's bedroom, the storm outside getting   
angrier as it continued to rain and scream with thunder.  
  
  
He halted outside of their door, listening to their conversation.  
  
  
"We should have never agreed to this!" he father shouted.  
  
  
"Well, now what should we do? There isn't anything we can do! We have to   
live with this mistake! There isn't going back to the past to fix it!" his   
mother retorted.  
  
  
"We were so foolish to accept this!! Damn it!" his father cursed.  
  
  
"We just have to live with it, like we have been!"  
  
  
"But it isn't something we can forget! Why did Hiko offer us this?"  
  
  
"We have to forget, it's for her safety!"  
  
  
"If it were, then why is she here? Why isn't she back in her home?"  
  
  
"Because Shishio would get his filthy hands on her-"  
  
  
"Shhhh!! What was that?"  
  
  
Shinta widened his eyes and ran down the hall, fearful of his capture by his   
father.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~END OF FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Shinta sniffed and held back his tears as he thought, 'That was the night   
that they were butchered by Shishio's men.'  
  
  
'But what did my parents mean when they said, "We have to forget; it's for   
her safety!" anyway? What secrets were they hiding from us?' Shinta thought   
as he turned on the radio.  
  
  
'Hirokusan Dori street has been blocked this evening due to a car accident-'   
the radio said before Shinta turned it off.  
  
  
'Too much drama has happened this morning, I don't think I can take much   
more of this, that I can not.' Shinta thought, as he sighed.  
  
  
So much had happened to his emotions, his nerves, and his heart. Some, he   
didn't even understand and some he wanted to forget. All he knew at this   
particular moment was that he wanted to get his sister back. And he would   
sacrifice everything that he had just to see her face again.  
  
  
But, that memory of his parents' death was bugging him to no end. There was   
something there, he just knew it.  
  
  
'But what were they really talking about?' Shinta asked himself.  
  
  
'They mentioned Hiko, maybe he knows! He may understand what I am talking   
about,' he thought.  
  
  
He stopped at a red light and looked over at the passenger seat. He   
remembered a conversation that he and Urako had a few days before she was   
transported to the past.  
  
~~*~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Urako stared out the window, her eyes blankly watching the scenery pass by.  
  
  
"What's the matter Urako?" Shinta asked as he drove down the street to their   
dojo.  
  
  
"Have you ever felt as if you were supposed to live in another time? In   
another era?" she asked, still looking out the window.  
  
  
"Well, I've often felt that I would have better belonged in a more peaceful   
time, not like here, where we have to carry weapons to ensure our safety."   
Shinta answered, as he looked for oncoming cars.  
  
  
"No, I mean, some place in the past-like Egyptian or Meiji times. I feel like   
I was meant to be someplace else." she said with little emotion.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASH BACK~*~*~*~  
  
He turned back to the car in front of him when the lights turned green.  
  
  
She always seemed to be thinking like that, always wanted to be some place   
where she wasn't. She wanted to live in the past, in a place that wasn't   
crowded with lies, deceit, and death.  
  
  
Of course, there are always places like that. Nowadays, it has been refined   
and beautified with words and meanings totally opposite of what it is   
defined as. In past times all those evils weren't as unrecognizable as they   
are today.  
  
  
'With every good gesture, there is an evil supporting it.' Shinta thought   
bitter sweetly.  
  
  
It was what Urako had said before, whenever she was in deep thought.  
  
  
Shinta sighed and looked into the rear view mirror, and saw a black car   
behind him.  
  
  
'Hmm...that car has been following me for a few blocks now...' Shinta   
thought as he frowned.  
  
  
He didn't want his sister's rescue to be compromised by his bad judgment,   
so he did a series of twists and wrong turns to try and lose the black car   
behind him.  
  
  
The black car followed Shinta's movements easily, and Shinta let out a growl   
of frustration.  
  
  
He came upon another red light and decided to call Hiko, but he wanted to   
make the call in private so the people behind him wouldn't get any ideas.  
  
  
He reached inside his pants' pocket and pressed the speed dial, immediately   
connecting him to Hiko.  
  
  
He waited for about thirty seconds before looking down again, and noticed a   
busy signal on his phone.  
  
  
'Shit!' he cursed mentally. 'What could Hiko be doing? He barely uses his   
cell phone!'  
  
  
The light was still red, he still had time to do this. He looked down again   
to his cell phone; still busy.  
  
  
"Damn!" he cursed loudly.  
  
  
He pressed redial again and heard the phone connecting to Hiko's cell.  
  
  
"What?" a gruff voice answered.  
  
  
But, before Shinta could answer, the black car slammed into his rear bumper,   
causing Shinta to drop the phone; disconnecting him from Hiko.  
  
  
'Shit,' Shinta thought, as he saw men ready and cock their guns in the black   
car behind him.  
  
  
Shinta then did the only thing he could in that situation; he pushed   
the gas pedal all the way down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~  
  
  
Aoshi paced around Misao's room restlessly, waiting for Dr. Takani to finish   
her inspection of Misao.  
  
  
'Damn it...what happened to you Misao?' Aoshi cursed.  
  
  
A light buzzing sound then emitted from Dr. Takani's cell phone which was   
positioned on her hip. It was the only thing which brought Aoshi back into   
reality, and made him realize that Megumi was talking to him.  
  
  
"Lord Aoshi? Make sure she takes Advil at least 4 times a day to keep the   
pain down to a tolerable rate. Give her water to drink and some hot soup   
but nothing else for at least a couple of days. She may catch a fever from   
being out in the cold as well, and if that happens contact me immediately.   
Tell her that she cannot go and practice with her kunai for at least a   
couple of weeks. And to keep ice on her twisted ankle. I have to go   
immediately to the hospital, a few people were seriously injured in a car   
accident," she paused, " Lord Aoshi?" Megumi asked as she got ready to   
leave.  
  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, thank you Megumi for your services, she will be tended to as   
you have prescribed." Aoshi responded in monotone.  
  
  
'Hmm...Lord Aoshi looks more troubled than usual. I wonder what's going on   
with him,' Megumi thought as she packed her things and left quickly as   
possible out the thick oak door.  
  
  
Aoshi barely even noticed that Megumi left, for he was staring intently at   
Misao who hadn't even flinched for an hour. It might have been three days   
and he wouldn't have noticed, every second seemed like an eternity.  
  
  
'I sent you out to gather information from our spy situated near the parks,   
about Shishio's next move. What happened after that? Was our spy a traitor?   
Or was he killed to get to you?' Aoshi pondered as he watched Misao frown in   
her sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
"Dr. Takani--Dr. Takani --room 502 , you are needed in room 502, please!"   
a scratchy feminine voice said over the P.A. system.  
  
  
'I'm going as fast as my damned legs can run!' Megumi thought agitatedly.  
  
  
Megumi Takani was a part-time nurse turned Doctor at the St. Luke's   
International Hospital in Chuo-ku, Tokyo.  
  
  
She entered the glass doors to this immaculate hell of foul 'hospital   
smell', death, and huge bills for poor families.  
  
  
She was also the Oniwaban's personal doctor and tended to all the wounds   
that were inflicted upon them.  
  
  
Megumi passed by patients yelling for service and help. Some even wanting   
her to help them. She wanted to help everyone, but she knew she couldn't,   
she had to stay focused on the problem at hand.  
  
  
If she stayed and help these people, then her patients would surely die from   
mal practice on her part. And she didn't want to feel the pain and loss as   
well as shame when losing a patient.  
  
  
She hurried down the tiled floors, passing by empty rooms, and doctors   
conversing with their nurses.  
  
  
'Damn them all to hell!' she thought bitterly. 'They shouldn't be having a   
good time when death and life lay in their hands!'  
  
  
She ran into the elevator and pressed the level two button, anxiety riding   
her nerves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Shishio arrived at the end of Higashi Gyoen park one hour later, muttering   
obscenities.  
  
  
He had not come alone, his sentries were positioned well throughout the park   
if there was an attempt on his life. He looked out over the park and saw a   
few families with their children playing in the green grass, even though the   
weather was murky and grey.  
  
  
His cell phone vibrated again at his hip, signaling the other man's arrival   
with the journal.  
  
  
Shishio's need for the precious worn-out leather backed journal, was not for   
historical purposes. He had heard of many legends and myths about a group of   
creatures who took on the facades of humans, and wrote down their travels in   
a journey. They wrote down so much valuable information; information that   
told of their eventual reincarnation and someday their leader would come   
back and lead them to victory once more. Shishio wanted the names and   
possible leads to who these reincarnations would be and who the leader would   
ultimately be.  
  
  
A black car pulled up, its front bumper slightly bent, and opened its   
doors.  
  
  
The driver opened up his door then walked briskly around to the passenger   
side and opened up the door to reveal, Kogoro Kastura.  
  
  
Shishio scowled as he asked, "So, old man, where is the journal?"  
  
  
Katsura chuckled a bit before answering, "I don't have it, Shishio, but he   
does."  
  
  
Katsura moved aside to reveal a young red-haired man, who was being shoved   
out of the car.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ONE HOUR EARLIER~*~**~*~~  
  
  
Shinta plowed through the thick traffic, intent on losing the threat behind   
him. He caused more car accidents in that one stunt he pulled than the   
percentage of car accidents that occurred in one month in Tokyo.  
  
  
He tried to grab back the cell phone that had previously flew from his grasp   
on the passenger seat, though every time he tried the men behind him shot at   
his car.  
  
  
'Shit!' he cursed, as he dodged oncoming cars.  
  
  
He looked behind him to see if he had lost the black car, though instead the   
side of his car met up with another black car, whip-lashing his head into   
his window.  
  
  
He saw men come out of the car through his blurry vision before he finally   
lost consciousness.  
  
  
'Urako..' he thought before falling into darkness.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~  
  
  
"I told you before! I don't know what you're talking about!" Shinta   
screamed, as Shishio asked for the journal.  
  
  
Shishio growled impatiently and yelled, "It seems as though your trump card   
won't show Katsura! This boy is obviously lying, but we'll get no where   
with that, and as such, your life is coming to a close!"  
  
  
Shishio's men flooded the park and surrounded Shinta and Katsura, their guns   
aimed and ready.  
  
  
Suddenly Hoji appeared behind Shishio and whispered something in his ear.  
  
  
Shishio growled in annoyance, and said, "Kill Katsura, it seems there is   
still a use for the boy!"  
  
  
Shinta wondered what Shishio could possibly want with him, but he would tell   
him nothing of Urako or Hiko.  
  
  
Shinta looked around nervously, he didn't have his sword, but he wouldn't   
let them get him so easily. Besides, he couldn't be killed since Shishio   
didn't want him hurt.  
  
  
The rain came down harder, the wind whipping through loose hair; the air   
sparked with electricity.  
  
  
Shishio's men came toward him in attempt to take him back inside Shishio's   
car. He let one man grab his arm, which he flipped to the ground then   
quickly elbowed the man behind him. Shinta quickly pulled out the man's gun   
from its holster at his hip, and pointed it at Shishio's men.  
  
  
Two shots were heard in the air before Shinta fell to the ground, blood   
pooling around him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
  
Hiko put down his phone in confusion. The call had been from Shinta, but he   
didn't answer his phone.  
  
  
'Hmmmmmm...something is fishy here......' Hiko thought as his brows   
furrowed.  
  
  
He glanced at Saitou, who was looking over scientists' shoulders to make   
sure that they did their job correctly.  
  
  
'Well...we can't really do anything as of yet because the idiot isn't here   
yet!' Hiko screamed in his mind.  
  
  
"Saitou, get you're Nicotine-Addicted-Ass over here!!" Hiko yelled.  
  
  
Saitou growled and crewed heartily on a toothpick as he asked, "What?"  
  
  
"I want you to find the idiot-Himura, and quickly!" Hiko spat out, feeling   
anxious.  
  
  
"Why? So he's late, he'll come here eventually," Saitou said.  
  
  
"Saitou....If we wait any longer, then we won't be able to save   
Urako...understand me?" Hiko grated his teeth in anger.  
  
  
Saitou seemed to understand by the way his eyes widened in slight horror,   
and nodded curtly.  
  
  
Saitou turned abruptly and walked briskly out the door, dropping the   
toothpick and lighting up another cigarette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N@@--So...what do ya think? I tried to give it more tension-hehehehhe.   
Sorry if it doesn't measure up to your people's standards...I was sick, and   
I did the best I could with what I was handed.  
LGS!! You are the BEST! I want you have a happy move and a merry settling   
in your sister's house and finally into your new one ^_^ I hope to talk to   
you later--via e-mail and snail-mail ^_^  
Thankies for everything!! For being whom you are, for being so strong, for   
being an inspiration to me, and for just everything that I admire.  
AND thank you for being my beta-reader...though I will need to have a   
temporary one for when you aren't there*Cries* But I shall find one, though   
I will definitely get you back once you arrive at your temp. house   
^_^.....and I have a possible candidate, so all who want to be my   
Beta-Reader...I'm sorry but I have found a suitable one, that I have ^_^,   
thank you though ^^  
  
Please--have fun with your imagination, and may it help you run faster,   
think harder, and love more!


	9. Thoughts on Past’s Future

Disclaimer:.....you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! Good..Well except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning!   
  
Chapter 9: Thoughts on Past's Future   
  
~~-This poem was from a dear friend of mine, and I hope that I can use it ^_^   
Candle   
Candle in the night   
Your dying voice does fade   
Yet bright are your eyes   
Blessing each tender moment   
  
Your every breath intriguing   
Words sweet without regret   
A joyous view upon your life   
Though it will flee in time   
  
Welcoming death with warm embrace   
But unforgotten is the beauty of life   
I still am at a loss of words   
No understanding of your mind...   
  
Intricate is your peaceful heart   
My heart weeps at thought of you   
Emptiness will shatter my soul   
Without you I am never whole   
  
~*~*~   
  
  
Urako walked up the steps of Tokyo's Police Station, wanting this whole event to be over quickly. She wanted to get out of the Past, though at the same time stay here. It felt more comfortable here, it felt more like home. Though she knew that it would never be because her brother, her friends, and her fiancée weren't with her.   
  
Many Policemen walked briskly in and out of the building; some with paperwork and others rushing to their posts. She glanced around the cream colored walls of the establishment, spotting many pictures of past Police officers. Old and faded, just like her heart.   
  
She pulled her vision from the walls and saw a crescent shaped desk at the end of the hall.   
She reached the cedar desk and asked the serving police man, "Is Officer Saitoh available?"   
  
The man looked from behind the desk, quirking his eyebrow at her question.   
"Excuse me? Officer Saitoh? No, we wouldn't recruit Shinsengumi to this Police Department! That would dishonor us greatly!" he shouted to her.   
  
Urako frowned but didn't back away, and replied, "Well is the head officer available?"   
  
"Officer Fujita Goro? Hold on, let me look," he said as he left the desk and went into a nearby door.   
  
'Fujita Goro? I wonder if he changed his name to stay in the Police Department...' Urako thought, as she patiently awaited Saitoh-no, Fujita's appearance.   
  
"Excuse me, Kenshin Himura?" a young officer tapped her shoulder.   
  
Urako turned around and looked into the other officer's eyes, awaiting an explanation.   
  
"Officer Fujita Goro is known as Saitoh to me and his wife. How, may I ask, did you come around to know it?" he whispered worriedly.   
  
"And what is your name young officer?" she asked, trying to make her voice a little more masculine.   
  
"Anzai, sir," he bowed respectfully.   
  
"Well Anzai, let's just say that Fujita Goro and I go way back; we're friends, well maybe just mutual acquaintances," she replied, looking for any sign of the Wolf.   
  
"So I see Mr. Himura. I believe that Officer Fujita Goro is in his quarters, sifting through paperwork," Anzai said as he bowed and left.   
  
"Many thanks, I'm sure," Urako murmured, as she kept her gaze on the cherry stained door that the serving man went into.   
  
'I wasn't graced with the longest patience in the world Saitoh!' she yelled in her head, as she finally became fed up and walked towards the cherry-stained door.   
  
Instead of knocking, like any respectable Japanese man(and woman) would do, she barged in glaring.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Shit, it's raining!" Sano cursed as he was about to put the bait in the water.   
  
"Awww man! I was looking forward to having Kenshin cook fish for us, instead of always having tofu!" whined Yahiko, as he bunched up his arms and leaned against a nearby tree.   
  
The clouds were darker now than they were before the two set out to catch some fish, and thus had started raining. The chilly wind occasionally whipped across their bare faces, forcing them to shiver and hide behind their gi sleeves.   
  
"Well, I guess we should pack up and return to the dojo," Sano sighed as he plucked up his fishing pole from the water.   
  
"Yeah, I guess," Yahiko agreed, as he lifted himself off the dampened tree and followed Sano.   
  
The darkening clouds gathered closer together, making more shadows appear on the dampened earth. The two trudged along the bushes, making their way to the dojo.   
  
The two walked on until they saw the broken gates of the dojo. Sano and Yahiko's eyes bulged as they thought of every worst scenario. Their calm walking turned to fast paced running as they entered the dojo grounds. Meeting their eyes was a group of four burly men lying on the ground and no one around.   
  
"Missy? Kenshin?" Sano hollered, fear clenching his nerves. 'What happened here?' he thought as he and Yahiko looked around quickly.   
  
"Hey Ugly!!!! Where are you?" Yahiko shouted, his cinnamon eyes searching quickly around the seemingly deserted dojo.   
  
"Hey, kid...go and get the police!" Sano said, as he dashed to the other side of the Kamiya dojo.   
  
Yahiko was about to agree, but then caught sight of Kaoru walking out of her dojo, eyes slightly red.   
  
'What's going on with her?' Yahiko thought, as he rushed to her.   
  
"SANO! They are here!" Yahiko yelled over his shoulder, as he ran to Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru looked a little, odd, somehow to Yahiko. He couldn't explain it. The air around her just seemed different, somehow.   
  
'What the hell is going on?' Yahiko asked himself.   
  
"Kaoru..?" Yahiko asked hesitantly.   
  
"Tell Sano to come in the kitchen....there is something I must tell you all," Kaoru replied in monotone.   
  
"Where's-" Yahiko started.   
  
"Do as she asks, Yahiko," Kenshin interrupted behind him, as he followed Kaoru into the kitchen.   
  
Yahiko nodded mutely, and ran to get Sano.   
  
'What's up with them?' Yahiko thought as he ran to the side of the dojo.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sano knew he felt something earlier that morning, especially when Urako had those visions. Something was going to happen, and it was going to be soon. He didn't know how or why, he just felt it.   
  
'Like when Captain Sagara and the Sekihó were slaughtered...somethin' inside me just....released itself...' Sano thought, his brow furrowed.   
  
For some reason Sano knew that Kaoru and Kenshin were alright...he just....felt it....   
He always had, though never really paid any attention to it until now. He thought at first it was his fighter's sense, sensing Kaoru and Kenshin's ki signatures. But, now, just looking for them, he didn't really think so. He didn't know where they were, he just felt them, and mentally he knew that they were ok.   
  
His late father never told him where he actually came from, looking scared every time Sanosuke brought it up. His mother would only force a smile and say, "Uniqueness is your strong point as well as your strong will." He would never understand that but he smiled anyway.   
  
Now, he thought maybe they knew something of his real parents, something of who he truly was as a human, if that were the case.   
  
"Sano! Kaoru told me to get you and to bring you in the kitchen. She wants to tell us something!" Yahiko said as he ran up to him and pointed to the kitchen area.   
  
"Alright," Sano replied. 'I have a feeling I know what this is about,' he thought as he followed Yahiko into the kitchen.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~   
  
She knew this day would come, knew that all her and her family's hard work would finally pay off. She kept all her and her family's memories in her beloved journal; waiting to be unleashed and known to the next world.   
  
Kaoru walked into the kitchen area and sat down on the tatami mats, the silence suffocating her. She smoothed out her kimono; a nervous habit of hers and awaited the arrival of the others.   
  
Kenshin hesitantly followed suit, staring at Kaoru intently.   
  
'What does she want to reveal to us? Whatever it is, it must be important to not even inform me about, that it is,' Kenshin thought worriedly.   
  
"Ok ugly, first you scare Sano and I with your absence and now your attitude is all different! What is going on?" Yahiko stated outwardly and plopped down near Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru arched an eyebrow at Yahiko, and smirked a little. 'Little Yahiko.., I hope this is a burden that isn't too heavy for your shoulders,' she thought, replacing the smirk with a slight frown.   
  
"Missy...I think I understand what's going on..," Sano tried to explain as he sat down as well.   
  
"Oro? What is going on Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, utterly confused.   
  
Kaoru sighed heavily and faced all her friends and replied, "It isn't easy, but you must promise to believe me."   
  
Yahiko shrugged noncommittally, Sano nodded, and Kenshin-"oro?"-ed, hesitantly nodding as well.   
  
"Alright, it all began about 1000 years ago....."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~   
  
Darkness and unrest ruled the land and used the flames of hell to scour and burn the earth. Charred and useless, the villagers walked away from their lands hungry and homeless. The cries and wails of the dying filled the air, as well as the shouts and screams of pain. The innocent people were being killed, their blood staining evil's sword. Hope no longer resided here amidst the minds of the survivors. Hope, as they saw it, died along with their loved ones and friends. It lied beneath the charred ground; lying with the worms and refuse of the world.   
  
Slaughter was a common thing in those days, you either died or waited to be killed. Blood was like water then; soaking into the ground and covering all with its liquefied form.   
  
My companions and I had heard of this place; a place where Hell itself was said to reside. Never having seen such blood lust, some of them fled; fear striking in their souls. But, the few that were left, were sent to fulfill a prophecy made by an aging seer.   
  
~~~Rising from the bloodied dawn   
Will be the soldiers with mighty brawn   
Life to Death and Death to Life   
The survival of Us is by a Knife   
The beasts of foreign blood   
Shall with cunning and haste scud   
To where Hell's Gates gape   
To stop the innocent scrape~~~~   
  
  
Our leader, Gennosuke Ippitsusai, accepted and lead our bravest warriors, including myself out there. We were beasts, as some called us. Taking the forms of humans when necessary, but our original forms were for hunting our food. My beast form was that of a graceful but dangerous black panther. Our forms resemble what our true nature is; for others it may be a bird of some sort. Genno's form was a great white tiger, a leader at heart and a soldier at will.   
  
Throughout the bloody battle and merciless slaughter, our army strived for Peace by killing the demonic beings that killed the innocents without thought. Days turned to months, and soon even years passed by us. Our armies were growing tired and worn, wanting to end this endless fight with the legionous waves of demons. Our numbers dwindled and hope faded, much like it had with the villagers. Insanity ruled the weak minded while the sane tried to fight off weariness.   
  
One day, our hope was respired when the news of the demon's drained forces reached our tired but grateful ears. Genno gathered what little of our forces he could find and ran straight through their strong throng. We turned into our beast forms as a last mode of attack, clawing, slashing, and blinding our foes. Our leader, was then struck through the heart by a sturdy spade. I fell to my knees, retaining my human form again, as tears stained my porcelain like face. To lose him was never in my line of thinking, I always thought him strong and indestructible. As his blood poured onto my hands, he began to speak to me.   
  
'Tsuki..you must promise me...promise me that you'll stay alive....' he coughed up some blood as I held his head. I had felt so helpless just sitting there amidst the battle, holding my lifelong friend in my arms as he died.   
  
I nodded and whispered, 'Yes..I..I promise...' My tears clogged my eyes and my sobs wracked my body as I felt him slipping away.   
  
He smiled at me and replied, 'Don't worry young one, I and the rest of us shall be reincarnated-the chosen ones."   
  
My eyes widened with happiness and confusion and asked, 'H-How? Why?'   
  
He smiled at me and said, 'The seer told me of another prophecy Tsuki. -'Your reincarnation is to wait until a man of past blood comes at her door-he will be her life and love. Through her and him will be born a babe of power and will be looked upon as a leader. She will come back to lead us against the blood that was wrongly spilt. She will relocate the others and we shall rise again to defeat this undying evil..'-that is all...she ....said..' He smiled one last time and fell limp in my arms.   
  
A cry of pain brought me back to reality as I watched my friends get slaughtered by our foes. I suddenly felt my muscles again as I felt an overwhelming feeling to kill the demonic beings. Many of my brethren fought along side me, destroying the last of the demon hordes. Alas, I was the only beast left standing amidst the dead and decaying. Their stench infiltrating my nose, causing me to cough. Even though the beasts won, I felt loss and death instead. For a few more years I would live with the nightmares of the battle, even with my new husband and four sons, until my death.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"You've got to be joking Kaoru," Yahiko said out loud.   
  
  
"Shut-up you little brat! And I'm not joking! I'm Tsuki Shiruba's reincarnation! Ritoru Tsuwamono is yours 'Little Yahiko'! Hebun Sentou is Sano's, Mujitsu Masamune is Misao's, Setsuyaku o-Rurisukusu is Megumi's, and Shiro Chishio is Kenshin's," Kaoru huffed.   
  
"But what about-" Kenshin started.   
  
"And who is Gennosuke's?" Urako asked from behind.   
  
"Whoa Urako don't scare the crap out of us like that!" Sano yelled, holding his chest with his hand.   
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist the temptation Sano. You were just soooo into that story," she replied smirking.   
  
"But, how did you-" Sano asked.   
  
"I'm from the future, and I read the journal. Though, it seems as if the prophecy was wrong,"   
  
"How's that?" Yahiko asked.   
  
"When I read the journal, a long period of time was skipped, and the words sounded sorrowful," she replied, looking thoughtful.   
  
"Could you...tell us?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.   
  
"I would if I understood the inscription. It sounded almost as if something were lost or taken away...," she said, trailing off.   
  
"So...what's with this whole prophecy thing? Are we supposed to save the world or something?" Yahiko asked Kaoru.   
  
"No, I think it's just a matter of unfinished business. Evil still rules in this world, even though it isn't as brutal or as thoughtless as it was before. It still has many different forms and many different carriers," Kaoru responded with a sigh.   
  
"Oro...does that mean that we can change into different beasts?" Kenshin asked Kaoru, trying to figure out this whole mess.   
  
"No, since then, the blood of the beasts has been thinned and can only be seen through our strength. For instance, you, Kenshin, are a dragon, since your sword style requires much strength, will, and determination," Urako replied.   
  
"So that means that Sano here is a rooster? Hahaha!! So he really is a Rooster-head!!" Yahiko laughed.   
  
Sano glared at Yahiko, "Shut up kid, or soon you'll be the crap on the underside of my shoe!"   
  
Yahiko gulped but couldn't stop his continuous giggling.   
  
"Now, now you two....each one of us has a different and special strength," Kenshin soothed.   
  
"So...what are we supposed to do?" Sano asked, scratching his head in confusion.   
  
"Wait two days, and take down the Tikara Ryu," Urako replied easily.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Misao was still daydreaming of her Lord Aoshi and her going together to see Miss Kaoru and Himura.   
  
'And soon, it'll be reality!' she squealed delightfully in her head.   
  
Misao was being dragged through the Aoiya by her friends, Okon and Omasu. They laughed and giggled secretively at their love-sick friend as they hauled Misao up the stairs to help her start packing.   
  
Misao inhaled fully, gathering up the pine scent in her nostrils. Her mind wandered, from Aoshi, to Aoshi, to Aoshi. But, then it suddenly landed on her encounter with the dark figure from her past.   
  
'He still feels like bad news to me, even if he has taken that damn vow,' Misao thought, eyes staring into nothing.   
  
Misao had felt something react inside her when Soujiro returned, smiling still. After all that has happened, she still felt uneasy around him. He was still as much as an enigma as he was before.   
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK**~*~*~*~*~   
  
"You're a beast Misao, a reincarnation of a powerful beast. The prophecy is almost fulfilled, and soon, the babe will be born and all evil will vanquish," he had said.   
  
"Wha-What? I'm a what? A beast? That's absurd!" Misao retorted quickly, her mind racing for even the slightest possibility that what Soujiro said was true.   
  
Soujiro smiled again, and replied, "Misao, you should be happy, the evils in the world will disappear and happiness will reign supreme once more."   
  
Misao frowned at that and thought, 'But. well, even though I am happy that evil will cease to be...shouldn't there be a balance? Good with Evil? You can't just have Good or just Evil...there needs to be a balance between such powerful forces.'   
  
Misao stared intently at Soujiro, growing confusion within her mind and asked, "But-   
  
"You will know in a few days, but tell no one of my appearance. This must be kept a secret, for the safety of the babe and the world," Soujiro said swiftly and bowed as he disappeared from sight.   
  
"But. why?" Misao asked the darkness.   
  
'Especially since he was so quick to bring pain and death to those less strong than he only 5 months ago...This just seems creepy,' she thought as she turned and headed for the Aoiya.   
  
~*~*~**~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
There is always a reason for everything that happens to us; some underlying meaning that we don't get then but suddenly realize years later. And Misao was certain that Soujiro's appearance meant something other than what he was sent to tell her.   
  
Misao's usual cheery smile slowly turned into a frown of thought. 'Something is buggin' me......and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Himura and Kaoru. And it isn't just because Soujiro came by. I feel....I feel like something is going to happen...,' she thought.   
  
The trio soon reached Misao's room, and Misao was abruptly pulled out of her broodings by Okon and Omasu's chatting.   
  
Okon snapped her fingers in front of Misao, "Ohhhh Misao....Earth to Misao....MISAO!"   
  
"What?!" Misao yelled, as she finally came to.   
  
Okon and Omasu just laughed and shook their heads saying, "I think Aoshi is getting to your head."   
  
Misao cracked a smile and nodded in agreement, even though her mind was swirling with unanswered questions.   
  
She shook her head, and helped her friends pick out clothes for her to wear in Tokyo.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Has anyone seen the Fox?" Sano asked, as he plopped another rice ball into his huge mouth.   
  
"No...she may have gone back to the clinic and just didn't tell us," Kaoru suggested, as she looked up from her soup bowl.   
  
The whole group talked endlessly for a few hours about the whole prophecy, a few still a little skeptical. Urako offered her knowledge from the future, saying what she read. It wasn't much, some chicken scratch for quick notes about how the prophecy failed, and how evil would rule the world. Urako discussed how depression, hatred, and sorrow were the main emotions found in the world, instead of love, happiness, and joy. Everyone there were zombies, people too focused on the bad side of life to really enjoy it. It seemed peace was once again out of people's grasp. Many people there had lost the will to enjoy life, taking it for granted and not loving it. Consumed by greed, powerful nations fought over land and who was morally just in the world. It seemed as though evil was using human emotion to rule and corrupt people to do its bidding.   
  
"I saw her leave earlier, she went back to Dr. Genzai, saying that she stayed too long as it was, and left," Urako said as she sipped her tea.   
  
"Does she know?" Yahiko asked as he leaned forward anxiously.   
  
Urako smirked a little at Yahiko's enthusiasm and replied, "I don't believe so. But, like all the chosen ones, she has a feeling in her stomach that something is going to happen."   
  
"Oh, so how do we take down the Tikara Ryu?" Yahiko pressed eagerly.   
  
"Now, now Yahiko I do not think you should get mixed up with something like this, that I do not," Kenshin interjected lightly.   
  
"Kenshin is right, kid, I don't want you to be hurt because of my bad judgment," Urako said as she stared at Yahiko intently.   
  
"I won't be hurt! I can look out for myself! I'm not weak!" Yahiko shouted, his pride damaged.   
  
"That is the kind of cocky attitude that will get you hurt kid, and I'm not saying that you're weak--I'm saying the enemy is strong," she lightly reprimanded.   
  
"Why won't you let me help? You're letting ugly here go! I'm almost as strong as she is!" Yahiko pressed blindly.   
  
"Yahiko-I'm pretty sure everyone here doesn't want you to die-"   
  
"Then why are you going? There is a chance you guys might die! And where would I go then?"   
  
Urako sighed, memories of her past flooding her mind. Screams and cries of pain that only she heard, entered her ears. Her heart felt heavy and she didn't know what to do. She knew what Yahiko said was the truth; there was a chance that she might die, let alone any of them. Death was a risk when living your life. So, what made her so special? Did she fear dying? No, she didn't. She was so used to seeing it in her line of work, if it could even be called that, that she didn't even have the sense to care. She had said so many times before that she'd die for her family, but had she ever said that she'd live for them?   
  
"I believe that Urako is better equipped for something as dangerous as this, she has seen blood and death-" Kenshin began.   
  
"And what? I haven't seen blood spilt? I've been with yakuza's and seen what they do to people if they don't comply with their wishes, and I've heard their pleas for mercy. Don't tell me that I can't go just because of that!" Yahiko snapped, his eyes burning with tears.   
  
"Forgive me Yahiko, I didn't mean to dishonor you, but this isn't a matter of who has seen the most blood. It's a matter of safety," Urako said as she looked into his lost cinnamon eyes.   
  
"Yahiko, the time will come for you to show your strength, but now isn't the time. You must become stronger before that can happen," Kaoru explained comfortingly.   
  
Yahiko sighed in defeat and nodded mutely, although the fire in his eyes had not been put out.   
  
'I will find a way to help them!' he thought as he took a bite of a rice ball.   
  
Kenshin glanced wearily at Urako, wondering how she lived her life when her past came and ruined her future. He saw the pain that crossed her eyes when Yahiko fought with her about going to help fight the Tikara Ryu. Barriers, he knew, were a hard thing to let down when you've lived your whole life trying to put them up.   
  
He looked back down at the steaming soup in front of him and sighed. He now knew what it felt like for Kaoru when he hid his true feelings from her behind his mask of indifference.   
  
'Is this the pain that I put Kaoru through? The pain of not being able to help? Feeling useless when close friends are in pain?' he thought, realizing how strong Kaoru was in putting up with the constant stone wall that was his mask.   
  
He looked again at Kaoru, seeing her in a new light. He smiled and felt hope swell inside him as he thought of ways to help Urako. He felt stronger in knowing that he could help another out of the lonely void of existence and help them live life. Before, he thought that keeping to himself was helping protect his loved ones, when in reality it was pushing them further away and only protecting himself. How foolish he had been, though he was glad Kaoru was perceptive enough to see past that and into his heart.   
  
Urako sighed deeply and silently excused herself from the dining room and walked outside. She glanced at the sky, small tears falling from the depressed clouds. The sorrowful wind whipped across her body as she let it dance with her hair. She looked back to where the four burly men used to be, Saitoh's men having come by and taking them with them without questions. Her life was a mess, a stressful pile of emotions and prophesized events. For a moment she wished that she was someone else, someone who lived a simple life. She chuckled dryly at that, knowing that not only was the thought selfish but it was impossible.   
  
"I know it's hard, Ms. Urako," a voice flowed gently behind her.   
  
She sighed and looked down and replied, "Many things have happened and I haven't the time to understand them or the emotions attached to them yet."   
  
Kenshin walked to stand beside her and looked at her depressed features and said, "Sometimes it takes more strength to think and let ourselves feel than it is to pick up a katana and kill our enemies."   
  
Urako glanced up from her dyed red bangs and into the comforting purple eyes of Kenshin, wishing they were her brother's eyes. 'Shinta...' she whispered hoarsely in her mind.   
  
"I know you miss him, and that you're doing all you can to get back to him. As long as you never give up hope then you will see him again," Kenshin said again when Urako didn't reply.   
  
"How do you know?" Urako asked hoarsely, searching his purple depths for some sort of definite answer.   
  
Kenshin smiled weakly and replied, "I don't, but I would keep hope alive by taking that chance."   
  
Urako looked back up to the crying sky again and closed her eyes. 'So, that's what it is, the not knowing. Am I afraid of not knowing? Am I afraid of letting my fate be uncontrolled by me? Yes, I am....For if I do not know then I cannot fix or think of a way to prevent it,' Urako thought as a small smile cracked on her face.   
  
"You told me that I cannot know all the faults and evils in the world, and that is true. So I tell you the same. Sometimes you don't know the answers and sometimes you lose direction, but what matters is how you get back on track; how you start your life again. When you feel the strength to look back at your life and try to mend it, you'll have more power than the emperor himself. Sometimes you must trust strangers with your life and sometimes you must forgive your enemies. It's hard, I know, but only through experience can you truly understand my words," Kenshin explained as he looked up at the sky as well.   
  
Urako squeezed her eyes tighter together as she felt tears streaming down her face, as Kenshin's words touched her soul. She needed to be strong for him; for her brother and finance. But it was so hard, seeing his ancestor here. He looked exactly like him and acted pretty much the same way. She'd have to tell him that Fujita Goro was his alias to stay a Policeman in Tokyo, even if he'd never believe her.   
  
"Thank you...Kenshin," she whispered as she slowly opened her blue orbs.   
  
"I should be thanking you, Ms. Urako, you've helped me, too, that you have," Kenshin said as he looked back at her.   
  
Wide eyed, she looked back to Kenshin and asked, "How?"   
  
Her bright blue eyes caught him off guard for a moment as he thought, 'She has the same eyes as Kaoru that she does.'   
  
"W-Well, you've helped me realize how much my life means to people, especially to Kaoru," Kenshin said as he smiled.   
  
"You already knew that, you just needed to be reminded. Kaoru helped you more than I did," Urako replied smirking and wiped her eyes with her gi sleeves.   
  
"Yea, his Rurouni brain is small behind his thick skull," Sano bellowed behind them.   
  
"ORO!!" Kenshin exclaimed, falling down the short stairs leading down to the laundry basin.   
  
"Hello Sano, I'm glad that you've made your presence clear to us," Urako calmly stated, a smile gracing her features as she watched the swirly eyed man on the ground.   
  
"Well, it's around one o'clock, and I promised Katsu that I'd beat his ass at gambling today, so see you later!" Sano said as he walked casually out of the dojo gates, using his white jacket to cover his head from the droplets of rain.   
  
The others soon came out as well and bade Sanosuke good bye, though their thoughts were elsewhere. Uncertainty ruled over their clouded minds as well as anticipation for the adventurous task that lay ahead, barely 48 hours away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~   
  
Trains were evil. Aoshi didn't care if they were inanimate objects, they deserved to be destroyed. Huge bulky slabs of metal and steam, and for what? So it would be even harder for people to move it when it decided not to work?   
  
The train was delayed an hour because some worthless worker decided not to show up and shovel coal into the fire in the engine room on the train. Aoshi needed to meditate, if he didn't then he would all too happily kill the train workers and engineers as well as the metallic monster from hell. This was probably Shishio's reincarnation to make his life a living hell. He almost smiled at that thought.   
  
The light pulling on his sleeve pulled him out of his cynical comment, and his ears were then filled with the shouts of people around him. He looked down to Misao's bright bluish green eyes and then focused his sight on her lips. So small and soft.   
  
"Lord Aoshi, the engineer is calling us on the train, we should be going on now," Misao said, giddiness detected in her voice.   
  
Aoshi nodded mutely as he always did and followed the small yet hyper woman in front of him. She reminded him of a hummingbird, always flapping their wings at an incredibly fast pace. But, then again, everyone called her 'weasel girl'. He supposed she was a weasel, always able to get in and out of places with important information. Taking her with him was a big step for him because he rarely let her go out and on missions, fearing her life would be in danger. At least by this way he could be at her side, protecting her.   
  
They walked up the ramp and entered the metallic monster from hell, as Aoshi called it, and down close corridors until they came upon their room.   
  
"Wooot! I call the window!" Misao bounced to the window of the small room and looked out.   
  
Aoshi cracked a smile on his usual stoic face as he watched Misao's happiness glow from her form.   
  
'She could light up a room with just herself. That smile and those gorgeous eyes....' Aoshi thought lovingly.   
  
Aoshi tore his gaze away from the young woman and to the used love-seat to the right of him. He hefted the two heavy bags, both Misao's, on the love-seat and sat next to them. Their whole compartment was small, being about four feet wide and eight feet long, with gray interior. Completely depressing. Another thing to add to the 'Why I hate this metallic monster from hell' list. He let a small smirk grace his face at the thought.   
  
Misao glanced merrily back at her 'Lord Aoshi', to see him smiling, well smirking--but at least it was something. His eyes were closed as he sat comfortably on the love seat. It was a perfect picture, but something was missing. HER! Why wasn't she on his lap? A million thoughts raced through her mind telling her why she shouldn't be thinking that way though a trillion thoughts countered by telling her that she should. A lot goes in the mind of a love sick young woman. She took a few slow breaths, calming herself for what she wanted to do.   
  
She approached the meditating bear trap, walking cautiously towards him. It wasn't that long of a walk, it was just now she had to take another step into his lap. Though she was unsure of how to go about it. Her face turned beet red as she thought about many possibilities.   
  
'Calm down Misao...just...breathe....you can do this...' she chanted in her mind. She focused and narrowed her eyes in determination as she made another step.   
  
'Wait. I have to turn around in order to sit down....great...how very dumb of me...' she thought as her face turned even more red.   
  
As Misao turned around, Aoshi's eyes opened up and widened at what Misao was doing. He was unsure of what to do, though in the end decide to let Misao think that his eyes were still closed. The lightness of her body reminded him of a feather; so light and soft. She inched herself closer on his legs until her back touched his chest.   
  
Aoshi's face was tinted a light pink, but something bubbled in his stomach, something warm and comforting.   
  
'Is...is this...love?' he thought as he enjoyed the feeling of her lying on his chest. He could feel her quick heart beats and uneasy breathing and knew that she was nervous. His ice-like heart melted even more so as he wrapped his arms around her little form, protecting her from anything that might pass by.   
  
Misao's eyes bulged as she felt Aoshi's strong muscular arms wrap around her. She would have fainted dead away if she didn't feel the strong beating of his own heart. Her heart then slowed down to match his and Misao buried her head in Aoshi's trench coat, all questions about Aoshi's feelings for her answered. Aoshi then smiled a smile that reached his eyes. He was truly happy like this and with her. When these dealings with the Battousai and the Tikara Ryu were taken care of, he'd take her home. They'd be happy; truly, madly, and deeply.   
  
~~~*~*~*~*~   
  
Did he mention that he hated the metallic monsters from hell? He opened his eyes to find Misao stretching on his lap. The bell or whatever made that insane sound blared to high heaven again, telling the train's passengers to get off. He groaned, and wished he could shoot the thing and have it over with.   
  
  
'This is probably why people nowadays are more susceptible to go nuts,' he thought as he massaged his forehead.   
  
It had been raining, it seemed, all day here. The ground was damp when the two placed their feet upon it. It sloshed beneath their shoes as they trudged along the road towards the Kamiya dojo. Aoshi carried Misao's bags in both arms, his own clothes he carried within his trench coat.   
  
Misao was especially cheery despite the depressing weather, jumping and humming a tune that she made up. Aoshi watched her in awe, letting his eyes glide slowly down her form.   
  
'She makes me forget all the depressing events in my life, she makes my life worth living,' he thought as he felt a tingly feeling go throughout his whole being.   
  
"Misao," he breathed, "Misao, I..I need to tell you..," he began lightly.   
  
Misao had stopped and looked to her Okishira, her friend, and her love with loving eyes full of life. She only smiled and walked slowly back to him, grasping his hand with her small one. She placed his cold hand on her face, letting him feel her warmth as she blushed.   
  
"Do you feel that Aoshi? You're alive, and I'll do all I can to melt your ice barriers. Like your hand on my face, your heart will warm up," Misao explained as she placed her other hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating.   
  
Aoshi smiled, his ice eyes glimmering with love and respect as he nodded. She would wait for him, the mere thought brought and gave him happiness. He had felt so lost when his friends had been shot and killed by Kanryu. Blinded by the need to be the best as well as the unquenched rage that raced through him when he remembered how he was too weak to protect them, nearly drove him to insanity. But she stood by him, through everything. Even when he believed that she could not even comprehend what drove him to do the things he did. After all his failed attempts at pushing her away, he realized how strong of a girl -no woman, she was. He didn't want her then because he didn't think she knew what it felt like to lose close friends. He alienated himself, but she was always there on his mind. It was when he really thought about it, that he realized that his friends were like family to her as well. She must have felt so much sadness when she came to know about them, knowing that she never even got to say good-bye. They were two lost souls with the same pain only to find out through that pain, that they were meant for each other. What a bittersweet occurrence. One that he wouldn't trade for the world.   
  
"Thank you...Misao," he whispered as he bent over and kissed her head.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~   
A/N   
Awwww...you gotta love the fluff.....*sighs* yes I am a hopeless romantic ^_^ ---sorry if he seems a little out of character--but I had to get all the major characters in here together quickly ^^--as well as speed up the time--I know, I take a while in explaining shit--but I need to do it so that I understand as well as you understand what the hell is going on ^^   
  
Anyhow...let's see...OH!!! Thankies to the reviewers, wow my fic is liked maybe even loved!!! *giggles* WooHooo!!! I have accomplished something ^_^ YAY! hehehehehehe--I'm going to have an A/N party with the RK gang so look out for that ^_^   
  
  
Kawai Lara-ChanTHANK YOU for you wonderful reviews!!! hehehehehe it's always refreshing for a starting authoress to hear how she is doing with your words of encouragement. ^_^   
  
Kaoru: Kenshin likes everyone, but he only loves me...   
  
Misao: I think it's more of you getting Aoshi's respect than him liking you. But... if you try to take him away from me....*glares*...   
  
Megumi:..Hopefully Sano is loyal....and if you want Ken-san...I have a few potions....*grins*   
  
Urako:AH-HA! I have a damn fan!! WooHoo! Gimme 5 bucks Sano!   
  
Sano:*grumbles*...   
  
Dove of Night-Thankies Dove-chan ^^!!!! hurry and read the rest of it--b/c it'll take you a while ^_^   
  
kenshinobsession-Thanks ^_^--yea i know HS exams are a pain in the ass -_- but I have yet to even begin mine @_@ --anywhos--I'm very glad that you picked my long fic to read ^^   
  
Koishii Sweet- Thanks so very much!!!!! *hugs*   
  
Orion Kohaishu- I will have Shoru at your house.....everyday....if I could find him.....Thankies for reviewing--and I will leave you those very IMPORTANT reviews....hehehehehehehe DomDom is MINE ^^*blushes* damn it....   
  
Innocence8-Wow...how did I think of the idea?...hehehe--let's see...from seeing a lot of movies, anime, and reading many fanfics. I saw that many people loved the action and adventure mixed with some romance, and so-out popped this little idea. ^^ I wanted to make a fanfic that contained at least all the genre's(b/c i wanted to see if I could do it ^^)   
  
Destinee's Destiny-Hehehehehe--at the time I only had 8 reviews ^_^ But thanks to you and other fabulous reviewers-I now have 18 ^_^ *dances* WooHoo!!! Thankies so much you guys!!!   
  
loyanini--I know those little o thingies pissed me off so much too to the point where I almost gave up. But I didn't-I found someone who would post my story and beta-read it and make it all nice and pretty. ^_^ so i hope you can enjoy the story more now ^_^   
  
LittoGrrlStephie-WOw...what can I tell you that you don't already know ^_^--Thanks for everything, for showing me a whole new world, for giving me a shoulder to cry on, for just listening to me while I told you everything about myself. It feels so good to let loose those pent up emotions! Barriers are a bad thing when they hurt your friends ^_^--Thank you for standing by me and for being such a great friend*hugs* I hope that you're doing great too ^_^ much love little crown ^^   
~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~


	10. What Webs We Weave when We Decieve

Disclaimer:.....you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! good..well except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning! 

**Chapter 10:** What Webs We Weave when We Decieve 

~*~*~ 

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

I pray the Lord my soul to keep

If I should die before I wake

I pray the Lord my soul to take 

~*~*~ 

It was freezing cold where ever he was. Shinta's limbs were all sore and blood caked. Of course, he couldn't see anything because of a makeshift blind fold over his eyes, but he felt the crustiness of the blood as well as its taste. His head was pounding almost unbearably as he tried to move to try and find where he was at least by touch. All he saw was a void of blackness before him but he felt the hard, cold concrete beneath his torn skin. He tried moving his legs, but found immediate pain shot up his calf and knees each time he tried. His legs, as he felt them, had been broken or at least severely damaged. 

'Shishio....you'll....pay for this,' he thought weakly. His arms were behind him, tied by a tight wire, which was cutting into his skin. It was then he felt all hope leave his aching heart, there was nothing he could do now. A dark wave of depression filled him then as he lay there slowly bleeding, thinking of how he failed his beloved sister. Hope left his tear-ridden eyes; his soul and will dying. 

There was nothing here for him anymore, he didn't even know if she was dead already or not. He couldn't do anything, with his legs as they were, with his being here and not at Hiko's. The photographs he had left in the car, stuffing them underneath the driver's seat before he even started out. But, they were sure to be found and destroyed. He started to cry empty tears, because he couldn't do anything else. There were so many unanwsered questions Shinta had for Hiko. 

'It's not like he'd answer them anyway,' he thought despairingly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Saitoh lit his sixth cigarette in his second pack, muttering obscenities as he fought the with the lighter. As soon as he saw the green light, his foot pushed the gas pedal all the way down, speeding his black 2004 BMW Z4 Roadster forward. 

'Where the hell did you run off to now, you moron?' Saitoh thought as he narrowed his eyes in anger. 

Shishio, as he knew him, would probably be going after the next important item besides Urako herself; the journal of the Himuras. Saitoh had never seen the journal himself, always trying to sneek glances around the old dojo whenever he was around. Urako had not said a thing about it, which was smart on her part, but eventually was her undoing. 

Urako, as Saitoh came to know, was a very resourceful girl, making dummy-copies of important information whenever she went out to steal something. Saitoh had a feeling that Urako had made a dummy copy of the journal and had hidden it somewhere where no one would find it but is obvious to the human eye. She was always so secretive and mysterious when it came to her treasures. Always thinking like her enemies, which in this case, made her so easy to trap. 

He had agreed to be with her when he signed a treaty contract with Shishio, letting Saitoh settle things with her. But, Shishio seemed to be impatient as he sent his three spies into H.M Corp. to take her away. Though it seemed Shishio's plans yet again back fired as she unintentionally started up the time machine. Unless, that was Shishio's plan all along. Picking at her until all her feathers were gone and then sending her away. She was being used without even knowing it. 

Saitoh was playing both sides, which he could get away with it, being the cunning wolf as he was. He got information and money, enough to use as blackmail if something didn't go well with him. He knew his enemies even better than he did his friends, then again, he didn't have many friends. 

Once he fooled this Urako that he loved her, he would then manipulate her into using her rumored hidden power to rule over Japan. True, he did love to fight with her, seeing the blood lust in her eyes was intoxicating, but that was about it. She was about as cunning as he was, except that she trusted him a little too much. She let him know her life and her powers as a seer, even though he knew a little bit about that. He pretended to be surprised, which was hard work since he had to look straight into her blue and amber eyes and not show any signs of hesitation. Once she had confessed her love to him, it was all falling perfectly into place. He announced their engagement to her brother and to Hiko, for that was all the people she would visibly allow. Shishio had already known that was to occur. 

Saitoh had already known of Tomoe and what she had wanted Urako to do. Spotting Tomoe as Urako's weakness, he waited with his men, the Mibu Wolves, in the darkness until Urako had let her guard down. Disguised as men from Shishio's guard, the Wolves attacked Tomoe in front of the helpless Urako. Saitoh watched the horror, loss, and hatred race across Urako's face. He smirked in appreciation as he watched his own men drown in their own blood after Urako sliced through them. Knowing that vengence was a strong emotion, branching off from hatred, he decided to channel it through their fights. Knowing that she would eventually break from the strain of having to keep up a barrier, he told her a few fake depressing things about himself so that she would "find peace within herself". 

To be able to manipulate a person's emotions was an impressive thing to do, and it took practice and harsh discipline. 

But, he had also grown attached to her presence, her energy, and her strength. Damn his pathetic emotions. They always seemed to be getting in the way, messing up perfectly organized plans. True, he didn't love her, but he felt protective of her for some reason. His emotions were just about as mysterious as Urako herself. What he had done to get Urako in her current state was not eating at him as one would think, just more respect for Urako seemed to be taking it's place. Which was why he was currently looking for her damn brother. 

'If he dies then I die,' he thought sardonically. If Urako came out of this whole mess alive only to find her brother dead, then there would be not point in harvesting her power for it would be gone. Her power, as he learned from Hiko, was at its strongest when her emotions were involved. To take away her brother wouldn't do any good, and Saitoh hoped that Shishio knew that. 

Saitoh learned at an early age that evil was more prosperous in the world if tamed and harnessed in your favor. Urako to him was innocent, just begging him to taint her with his false happiness. Molding her into something tamable to increase his power over the Underground Gangs, Corps. and Companies. Using fear to control the weaker minded, daring any to threaten him. Of course, nothing went as smoothly as he had planned. But, so far so good, and that was what mattered to him most of all. Shishio's mind worked in the same fashion and so was easy to predict and understand when it came to wanting power. 

'Shishio will be moving his primary base, and if he has that boy with him he will surely place him in a temporary prison that is stationed nearby his next destination,' thought Saitoh, as he turned a corner. The gray skies moved unbearably slow against each other, creating more light rain to dampen the asphalt. 

Saitoh needed to get to Shishio and quick, if he wanted to save the boy's and Urako's life and importance. He looked at the clock, it was nearing 12:30 p.m. Shishio would be leaving in one hour. He gritted his teeth and headed towards Shishio's estate. 

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ 

Megumi rubbed her temples and headed down to the snack area to pick up some Aspirin. The day was hell, to say the least. Her patients were banged up pretty badly, the male suffering from a mild concussion, some cuts and bruises on his upper body, a fractured wrist, and a shattered ankle. The female companion sported a broken arm, several deep lascerations across her face from the shattered glass, and a few bruises on her torso. But, both would heal and would live, thank the heavens. Megumi had seen too many fatal car accidents and was relieved to prevent their deaths. 

As the blinding white lights of the hospital increased her headache, she quickly payed for the Aspirin. She walked quickly to the ladies bathroom, got some water and downed the two pills quickly. She sighed deeply as she leaned her body on the white porcealin sink. 

'I think I know those two patients....Hmmmm.... Well, I can always make sure by checking their records,' Megumi thought as she stared at her reflection in the smudgy mirror. 

She quickly exited the bathroom and headed back down to where the two were located. The white walls and pastel paitings of Japanese Art, or whatever it was, passed by her in a blur. The mindless chatter and the drone of the female voice on the P.A system swirled around in her mind, lost in the black abyss of Megumi's brain as she focused her mind on getting those files. Meditation lessons from Aoshi were actually paying off. She'd have to thank him someday for that. 

'Room 502,' she thought as she pushed open the heavy white oak doors. 

The constant rhythmic beeping of the life support machines entered her ears as she spotted the both of them lying peacefully on the hospital beds. She headed for the male's records first at the foot of the bed. 

'Sagara, Sanosuke.....age 17...no education?...no work? I think I've heard his name mentioned by Aoshi... Hmmmm...if that is the case then he probably works for Aoshi.... Then I have to call him!' she realized, hitting her head for her stupidness. 

She reached for her cell phone at her hip, grabbed both files hurriedly as she raced out of the hospital, and dialed Aoshi's cell phone number. 

She heard the phone ring at least twice before an emotionalless voice answered, "Speak." 

"Aoshi, it's me Megumi. Do you know a Sagara, Sanosuke?" Megumi asked quickly. 

"Yes, he is friends with Shinta Himura. He leads one of the popular gangs that works undercover for me, called the Sekihó. Why?" 

"He's here at the hospital because of a car accident," 

"I see, was there anyone with him?" 

"Yes, a young girl," Megumi replied as she look back over to the young girl's file. 

"What's her name?" 

"Makoto...Makoto, Kaoru! Aoshi!!" Megumi gasped as her eyes widened. 

"Makoto? You sure?" 

"Yes-yes...I'm positive! If she is here and not at her brother's private clinic..then ..-" 

"Then she was targeted by her brother....shit... Megumi, are they alright for transportation?" 

Megumi bit her lip in hesitation though answered, "Yes, they'll be fine as long as it isn't strenuous on them." 

"Good, prepare them for transportation quickly. It's 12:40 now, expect a team in 10 minutes," Aoshi explained quickly and hung up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aoshi closed his cell phone and glanced back over to where Misao lay, stilling fighting her dreams. Aoshi sighed deeply, worry creased his features. He looked back down to his cell phone and thought, 'I need Okon and Omasu to get Sano and Miss Makoto back here safely.' 

He narrowed his eyes in determination and walked briskly out the door. The wooden steps seemed to take forever to go down, as Aoshi's mind swirled with worry. He needed to straighten his mind out before he did anything; he needed to meditate. 

"Okon! Omasu! I need you to do a pick up for me!" he shouted loudly in the seemingly empty halls of the Aoiya. He needed a different code name for retrieving people, that one just seemed so corny to him. He sighed as he waited for the heavy foot falls of the Oniwaban women to enter his ears. 

Since this establishment also served as a restaurant, the group occansionally used code names referring to deliveries when they needed something 'picked up'. It was easier to work that way and no one suspected anything. 

Okon and Omasu hurried in the Hall where Aoshi was silently waiting, worry and slight anger crossed their features. 

"Lord Aoshi, we are here, what do you need picked up?" Okon asked as she bowed respectfully. 

"A rooster and a young woman," he whispered quickly to them, "At the Hospital." 

They nodded in agreement. 

"Good, Megumi will tell you the rest. Now go," he said before retreating back up stairs. 

"Lord Aoshi...is-" Omasu began. 

"She'll be fine," Aoshi clipped and continued back up the stairs without looking behind him. 

Omasu nodded slowly and followed her partner out the door of the Aoiya. 

"She'll be fine..." he whispered to himself as he pushed open his door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Shishio's red eyes burned with anger as he watched his men interrogate the young boy. The boy, Shinta Himura as he knew, had not even spoke since he got here. It was as if all hope died in his eyes. He didn't fear anything, not even death. 

Shishio narrowed his eyes as he looked through the tinted bullet-proof glass towards the stoic form of Shinta. He had used all methods of torture to get the kid to talk; from needles- to burn torture- to injecting all sorts of drugs into his system. 

The cracked concrete that made up this little secret basement in Shishio's estate, spanned underground for about one mile in every direction. He had made it in secret with an unknowing contractor, and killed him the minute it was finished. Even his own sister knew nothing about this. He growled in annoyance at the thought of her. 

'Kaoru...if I ever see you again, I will kill you. To betray me is to betray the family; it also spell out your death,' he thought as he fisted his hands in anger. 

"Lord Shishio, if I may have a word with you?" Hoji asked as he bowed respectfully. 

"What is it Hoji?" he rumbled irritably. 

"Why do we keep this boy alive if he serves no other purpose? He isn't giving us any leads, and is a thorn in our side that we cannot afford to have," he explained smoothly. 

"Very true Hoji. He is a thorn, but I believe a very important key to the whole puzzle that is Urako Himura," 

"What is that Lord Shishio?" 

Shishio grinned evilly and looked over to Hoji and replied, "Soon, you will see the true power that has been locked within the body of Urako Himura." 

Hoji gasped in anticipation, his form trembling with excitement. 

"Come, we must see my primary base to it's new location Hoji," he said easily as he turned and walked down the stoney corridor. 

"Yes, Lord Shishio!" Hoji exclaimed as he bowed delightfully and followed Shishio. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Misao's eyes opened slightly, feeling sore muscles and pain from her right arm and left foot. She groaned and moved her left hand to massage her right shoulder because of the pain that burned in her. 

An ice cold hand stopped her in her tracks and her eyes shot open to look into fridged orbs. She saw the worry that flashed across his depths before he hardened his expression once again. 

"Thank you...Lord Aoshi," she whispered hoarsly, turning her hand around to grasp his own. 

Surprise glinted over his eyes as she spoke to him, her voice warming his heart. Misao smiled a little at that and continued, "I'm alright Lord Aoshi, I'm O.K." 

Aoshi seemed to be relieved to hear this as Misao saw his eyes were no longer guarded. With a sigh he seemed to be holding earlier, he pulled his hand away. Misao frowned at the lost contact but quickly replaced it with a smile. 

"Misao, I need to know what happened to you," Aoshi stated as he sat down in a nearby chair. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~ 

Megumi returned to the ever busy hospital, and sat near her patients. She placed the files back in the slots at the foot of their beds. She sighed deeply, this was a deep pile of shit they landed in. If rumor served her correctly, then this action made by Shishio is one not to be taken lightly. If anyone helped his sister escape her death then they, too would die by her side. The Oniwaban would have to be discreet with this kind of retrieval mission and handle it carefully. 

Megumi bit her lip in anticipation and walked over to the emergency phone used by doctors and nurses. She picked it up and waited to hear the secretary at the main desk in the lobby. 

"Yes?" a cracked feminine voice asked. 

"I need two transport beds for patients 01554 and 00788 stat," Megumi said authoritatively. 

'When Okon and Omasu show up, they'll need an alibi to cover this up,' Megumi thought as she waited for affirmation. 

"Of course, I'll send in the beds now Dr. Takani," the secretary said, some shuffling of papers were heard in the background. 

"Thank you," Megumi said quickly before hanging up. 

_'Two transport beds for room 502, two transport beds for room 502 please!'_ the scratchy voice called over the P.A system. 

'Okon and Omasu should be here by now...I know that they speed all the time,' Megumi thought as she paced the room. She looked at her digital watch-it was almost 12:50 p.m. 

Shuffling of feet and squeaky wheels entered her ears and Megumi turned to look who was there. 

"You needed transport beds doc?" a young girl asked, fidgeting with her scrubs. 

"Sorry it took a while, Kitsune," another young woman said with a smirk. 

"Sorry my ass, you girls! You want to give me a freakin' heart attack?" she screetched. 

Megumi glared at them as they readied the beds for the patients. Megumi grumbled and helped lift Sanosuke up and onto one of the transport beds. 

"Just be careful! We can't afford to be caught now, understand me?" Megumi hissed as she disconnected the cables monitering the heart and pulse of the patients. 

"Here, Megumi use this," Okon whispered as she brought out a sleeping rabbit from her bag. 

"It's so no one comes in here-now hurry!" Omasu explained to the dumbfounded Doctor. 

Megumi nodded vigorously and said, "Ok! Alright!" She restrapped the cables and tubes to the little rabbit, and watched as the the heart monitor and pulse monitor returned to normal. 

Megumi pulled out the water tube inserted in Sano's arm and covered him in a white sheet. 

Okon and Omasu worked quickly on Kaoru, disconnecting tubes and cables and then reconnecting them to the rabbit on the other bed. Once all the tubes were gone from her arms, Okon looked around for any further needed medical treatments. 

"Do any of them need anything else to help them heal quicker?" Okon asked hurriedly. 

"Just daily doses of everyday pain killers and some cotton swabs and bandages for the deep wounds," Megumi said as she gave her patients a once over. 

"Alright then-Megumi give me your arm," Omasu said. 

"We don't want you fired from here because you let a few patients be taken, so we're injecting you with a high dose of morphine. It should be enough to knock you out, no more," Okon said, as she got some rubbing alcohol from Megumi. 

"I understand," Megumi answered as she gave them her arm. 

"Sorry Kitsune," Omasu said as she hit Megumi across the face, knocking her out. 

Megumi fell to the floor, the cut on her cheek bled and stained the tiled floors. 

"But it can't look like a set-up either," Okon said apologetically as she injected the morphine into Megumi's blood stream. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Wolves, the Mibu Wolves," she said as she sniffled. Misao sat up and clenched her fists tighter in anger. She should have been able to fend them off. She felt so weak, how could Aoshi even look at her? 

"They ambushed the informant and me from the shadows. They killed him before I could do anything and they beat me up pretty badly. But I left them with a few broken bones as well," Misao grounded out. Her cheeks became red with shame and she didn't even look up at Aoshi. 

"I..I'm so sorry Lord Aoshi," she said as she shook with self loathing for what she couldn't prevent. 

Aoshi felt his heart break at the sound of her tears and the self hatred that he detected in her voice was so unlike his energized and happy Misao. Aoshi felt anger at the Mibu Wolves, to break that contract that the Oniwaban had with them. It was disgracing for him and his Organization to be suddenly attacked. 

But, they had not killed Misao. The Mibu Wolves were always said to never let one person escape their wrath, so she must be just a warning. 

"Misao, I do not blame you for the informant's death nor for your lack of preparation for an attack. The Mibu Wolves violated a contract that we have with them. And as such, any Wolves that you see are a potential threat," Aoshi explained smoothly as he kneeled beside Misao. 

Misao gasped in shock, her eyes widened with wonder. 'But...I couldn't help him..' she thought as she shook with tears. 

"Misao, I'm just glad that they didn't kill you,"Aoshi said quietly, fisting his hands tightly on the wooden floor. 

"But-" 

"Misao...I..I can't lose you," he whispered as he tightly closed his eyes. 

Misao looked up at Aoshi, her heart fluttering with unsaid emotions. With her good arm, she reached over to where Aoshi kneeled and touched his hand. Aoshi immediately took it and kissed it lightly. 

"Aoshi...I can't lose you either," she said as she choked on her tears. 

Aoshi smiled lightly into her hand and held it to his face, as he wept. 'So close, I will never allow you to be in danger again Misao. My Misao...' he thought, caressing her hand with his lips and hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ 

The dull violet colored eyes stared emotionalessly out the barred windows, or what served as his windows. His mind blank, Shinta felt nothing of pain, pleasure, or happiness. He felt empty; his soul was in a forever state of depression and nothingness and no one could save him now. He only existed because no one wanted him dead yet, or that was what he was told. Like he cared anyway. He couldn't do anything in his state to help anyone; he felt so usless. 

His skin had been torn, burned, and mutilated by torture made to make him tell where the journal was. His arms were covered in tiny needle holes, where needles were stuck in his veins to inject him with dozens of different kinds of drugs. His hair had been pulled was now caked with his own blood. They were threatening to scalp him next. 

All these threats were empty and pointless to him, for he no longer cared. His strength was failing to keep him sitting every second. He fell slowly on his side, his head hitting the hard mattress. He slowed his breathing, barely even aware of it now, and closed his eyes. 

~*~*~*~*_BEGINNING OF DREAM_~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_Light pink petals floated around his being, from where, he didn't know. _

He felt a lightness in his chest, a feeling of peace. 

"Do you remember what I used to say, Shinta?" Urako asked, her voice gliding on the air from behind him. His eyes widened and watered and felt an overpowering need to hug and embrace his sister. 

"Y-Yes. Yes, I do," Shinta replied, as he rushed over to her. 

Urako smiled weakly, and asked, "Tell me...tell me brother, what did I say?" 

Taken aback at her question, Shinta took a moment to collect himself and replied, "You used to say that it's the darkest before dawn, which gave me hope." 

Shinta looked down, he felt shame now. He had lost hope that he would ever see his dear sister again. 

Urako smiled again, and looked over to Shinta saying, "Do not lose hope dear brother. We will see one another again, I promise you." 

Shinta was filled with hope then, a bright smile and happy tears fell from his eyes. He looked back to his sister, and saw that she was crying as well. 

"You were right brother....I love you Shinta and we will meet again," she replied as Shinta felt his eye lids grow heavy with sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~_END OF DREAM_~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Shinta awoke in tears as he replayed his dream in his mind again. He must do as Urako requested, he must have hope. But, there lingered in his mind a question; why was she crying, too? 

"I will...Urako, I will," he said to himself, "I will keep hope alive." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Saitoh growled impatiently. This was one of the things he hated when going to 'visit' Shishio. His guards took forever to find him, thus making Saitoh wait. Saitoh glanced back at his Rolex watch and saw that it was 1:00 p.m. already. 

'Shit...' he thought as he paced outside the Makoto gates. 

The front door to the Makoto residence slammed open and shut quickly and two pairs of footsteps were heard walking towards the gate. Saitoh exhaled, blowing smoke in the air. Saitoh leaned against his Z4 Roaster and glared at the two men behind the gates. 

"You grace us again with your presence Saitoh, to what may I owe the honor?" Shishio asked as he pushed a button to open the large gates. 

Saitoh gagged inwardly, though replied, "You want to use her power, right Shishio?" 

"So quick to the facts Wolf. Yes, I plan to use her. Why? You falling in love with her?" he asked smugly. 

Saitoh spat on the ground and responded gruffly, "Like hell you walking inferno. If you want her to exercise her power to it's full potential, then I'll need her brother back in Hiko's custody." 

"Don't talk to Lord Shishio like that! Show re-" 

"It's alright Hoji. Saitoh....What assurances do I have that you'll deliver her with her blood full of power?" Shishio interrupted quickly. 

"A Wolf is always true to his word, Shishio," Saitoh said as he inhaled the toxic smoke and gracefully blew it out. 

"So I hear Saitoh. But I must ask you, what's in it for you?" Shishio asked as he smirked. 

Saitoh narrowed his eyes as he flicked the ash from his cigarette with his forefinger and replied, "To test my skills against Urako Himura with sword and mentality." 

"You always did enjoy a good challenge, Wolf. Alright, he will be released into your custody. But, if you ever cross me....." 

"I'll be burned alive and made to eat my eyes as drugs are pumped into my system. I know the drill Shishio," Saitoh confirmed as he flicked his cigarette and crushed it under his boot. 

"Good, I'll be seeing you around then," he smirked and walked away from Saitoh, Hoji in tow. 

'Ass.....,' Saitoh growled in his mind, and waited for Shinta to be released to him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Shinta felt overly tired as well as extremely cold. He was getting sick that he was. He sniffed again, feeling his sinuses beginning to get congested. He sighed deeply. As long as he was alive, he could do something. By not telling Shishio's men where the journal was, was doing something. Not that he actually knew where it was. Even he questioned the actual existance of the so-called journal, for he had never laid eyes on it. 

Shinta sighed again, trying to come up with an escape plan. He brought his hand up to the left side of his face and felt the cross-shaped scar that now was engraved into his face. It burned immensly, having been ripped open by a rusty and dull blade. Dried blood flaked off his face and attached itself to his fingers. The scar ran in the same direction that Urako's did. 

Harsh banging on his prison door brought him abruptly out of his thoughts as the guard shouted, "Get up kid! Shishio don't want shit like you no more!" 

Oh no....they were gonna kill him...Now what could he do? Him being in his drugged up state as well as his broken legs-he couldn't do much. Depression threatened to overwhelm him again, but he fought it with Urako's last words to him in his dream. 

'But how?' he cried hopelessly in his mind. 

"Hey, kid!" the guard yelled again, opening the door, "Let's go." 

The guard walked over to where Shinta lay on the mattress and picked up his limp form. The guard hefted his weight over one shoulder and walked out of the enclosed room. 

'I need to live...I need to LIVE!' Shinta screamed in his head. His eyes frantically searched his only mode of transportation for anything sharp or pointy. His eyes then fell on a flat blackjack, not rounded like it usually is. Shinta inhaled deeply and made a grab for the flat blackjack. 

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Himura," a clear child-like voice chimed. 

Shinta's head snapped up and he faced two blue orbs, his hand frozen in place. 

"Sou....," Shinta drawled sorrowfully. Hope once again cracked as he stared into Soujiro's eyes. 

'How...how could he do this to me?' Shinta thought dismally. They had been friends, Shinta trusted him with everything. Up until a few years ago, when he learned of Sou's death. Though he appeared to be happy and healthy standing in front of him now. 

Shinta felt deep loathing and hatred for his 'best' friend who stood before him now. 

"Why did you do it? Why did you lie to me? What happened to you Sou?" Shinta asked, tears streaming down his face. 

"Mr. Himura, your face shouldn't be shedding unnecessary tears. I can only survive by lying. The time I spent with you and knowing you and your lovely sister, was memorable and I will always think of it to make me smile," he replied, smiling. 

"I-I don't-I don't understand Sou! It doesn't make any sense! How can you live with yourself? Was our friendship that disgraceful to you to make you think it should be considered a lie?" Shinta asked harshly, as he fisted his hands. 

"Sir, I need to transport him immediately-Shishio's orders," the guard interrupted quickly. 

Soujiro nodded and smiled boyishly, waving his hand as Shinta was again being taken away. 

"Bye Mr. Himura! It was a pleasure to see you again!" Soujiro shouted as Shinta's body and the guard disappeared behind a corner. 

'This is harder than I thought,' Soujiro thought as he sighed and fisted his hands at his sides. Soujiro looked glared menacingly down at the concrete floors, tears falling from his pained eyes. What he had to endure to get to this point was not something he wanted to remember. He had done it to protect his friends; his only friends. The whole place was bugged so even Soujiro had to work hard to cover his voice with intended innocent malice. 

'What webs we weave when we decieve," Soujiro thought painfully as he composed himself and went into another adjoining room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Shinta shook with a hollow feeling in his already torn heart. Tears had stopped once he had turned that corner, but it didn't settle the fire of anger that raged inside soul. He noticed his face was burning when a cold wind suddenly glided across it. He glared sightlessly at the ground, mind blank with the exception of anger against Soujiro. 

He didn't even feel the pinprick of a needle inserting a sleeping drug into his system, for his mind was on getting revenge on Soujiro. 

~~**~*~~*~ 

'Damn it....,' Saitoh thought, sighing again as he looked at his watch, '1:10 p.m. I'd rather not be waiting all day for a drugged up kid.' 

The doors opened and slammed shut again, and Saitoh looked up expectantly. A guard carrying a body walked stiffly towards his tall and imposing form. 

'Packaged delivery....thanks so much Shishio,' Saitoh thought cynically as he lit another cigarette. 

Saitoh walked to his BMW Z4 Roadster and opened the car door for the tired out guard. The guard nodded and placed the numbed and sleeping Shinta in the black leather backseat of Saitoh's car. Saitoh grimaced at the thought of someone's saliva staining the interior of his car. 

Saitoh nodded curtly to the guard and walked briskly to the other side of his car, opening the door and quickly getting in. He pulled out of the long driveway and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Hiko's number. 

"Did you get him?" Hiko asked forcefully. 

"Of course, you old man," Saitoh replied smoothly. 

"Where was he?" 

"A few of Shishio's men got to him. He looks pretty beat up, but other than that, he's alive," 

"Good, one less thing to worry about," 

"I'll drive him to Mud Row then," 

"Wolf, he was probably attacked and we need those pictures to make a duplicate of the time machine. When he wakes, ask him where he left them," 

"Sure thing," 

Hiko hung up then, causing Saitoh to growl and mummble obscenties. 

'Not like I wouldn't have asked him anyway," Saitoh growled in his mind as he placed his phone back in his pocket. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Now what?" Okon asked, her eyes narrowed and determined. 

Okon and Omasu had brought in the sleeping forms of Sanosuke Sagara and Kaoru Makoto just a few hours ago. After telling Aoshi quickly what they did to cover their tracks, they quickly saw Sano and Kaoru to their respective rooms. The importance of Kaoru was just as high as the Oniwaban's risk at bringing her here. She, they were certain, had much information on Shishio's whereabouts as well as plans for Kyoto. 

"We double our spies in the slums of Kyoto. The Wolves are cunning and will use any amount of force to bring us down. We need to be one step ahead of them. They surprised us this time, but we will not be so easily caught the next," Aoshi explained, his stern face serious as he paced his office. 

"We need our spies to get deeper into their dealings, we need more than what they are recieving!" Okina supplied hastily. 

"That will be hard to accomplish, once Shishio knows that Kaoru is being kept safe here," Omasu replied. 

"Well, the time that Shishio doesn't know about it should be used accordingly. We should tend to Ms. Makoto. From what we know now, Shishio had found out her dealings with us. But, he doesn't know that she is in our care now. So, even though we are in Shishio's sights to be destroyed, I think we should make the most of the time," Misao said as she shifted her weight on the leather chair. 

"What Misao says is true, we must get as much information as we can out of Kaoru and from her many leads will be opened up to us. Shishio is way to powerful for comfort, and should be taken out," Okon stated as she lay back in the black leather couch. 

"Easier said than done," another member murmured. 

"The Oniwaban haven't failed before, and we sure as hell aren't going to fall to Shishio!" Misao yelled protectively. To say that the Oniwaban couldn't achieve something was like directly insulting the Leader; her Lord Aoshi. 

Aoshi smirked a little at Misao's firm statement on his behalf and thought, 'Hell seems to have risen up and swallowed us. And the cause of it all lay in Urako's hands; the thieving seer.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N---I have a past Soujiro so I thought-'Well I need a present one, too!' And I know.....Saitoh....is an ass.....but I needed some deception damnit! You knew that something like that was gonna pop up right?? Well...I'll let you think on that....and yea..a reminder--I'm going for all the genre's....I have a poem in there....now i need that other ones....parody, horror, and spiritual...but yea ^_^ I have so far...romance, humor, action, adventure, angst, poetry...supernatural....drama...sci-fi, suspense, mystery, fantasy, and tragedy. I need spiritual...horror...and parody! ^_^ Have fun with reading ^_^ and reviewing ^_^! 

Koishii Sweet- More Chappies are to come my fun reviewer! And now as you promised, you must update your fic ^_^ 

Lara-chan: ^_^ Loved your review!!! *bows* it's a honor that it is ^_^ And yes--tears of laughter were streaming down my face when I wrote and read that!! ^_^ Metallic Monsters from HELL!!! ^_^ *laughs uncontrollably* That just seemed to fit him so perfectly! 

Kaoru:That was funny wasn't it, Lara-chan? 

Kenshin: Oro That was quite funny that it was! ^_^ 

Lara:that was one of my fave parts!!! 

Misao: It was really funny! But I loved, loved, loved, LOVED the fluffiness between Lord Aoshi and me! *dreams* 

Megumi: settle down you Sugar Induced Weasel! 

Urako:*bows* Thanks a bunch Lara!! Check out my baby pic on Dove of Night's website ^_^ as well as my bro's (Shinta) soo cute ^_^ 

Saitou:You scare me at times.... 

Sano:...You scare everyone all the time! 

LittogrrlStephie: *sniffles* Come back soon you hear? I miss you soooo much it hurts my heart*chuckles* yea, just wanted you to know that--b/c you're important to me and I fear for your safety. *slaps self* I promised myself that I wouldn't moan n' groan about your departure--so I'm looking forward to seeing you again ^_^ much love my sister ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. What do you think?

To my reviewers--I want to know what you think is going to happen, and just your thoughts on who each of the characters are. ^_^ 

Thankies a bunch--BTW-i am doing this b/c i have an evil plan up my sleeve, and I want to know what you think of the story and where you think it's going before I ruin your minds with my twists and turns from hell. ^_^ 

Much love! 

Fannie-dono--aka--Fanfiction Wanderer 


	12. Show Me Your Moves

Disclaimer:.....you know that I don't own anyone right? RIGHT?! good..well except for a few people that I will make up in the beginning! 

**Chapter 11:** Show Me Your Moves 

Dark clouds shifted overhead, making the atmosphere seem empty and sorrowful. It seemed to be foreshadowing some catastrophic event; something Aoshi wanted to know and prevent. The cold air whispered dangers that only the dead and soulless heard. 

Aoshi shuddered for a moment, spreading out his ki to sense any danger around Misao and him. Flashes from his past rolled into his mind, as the eerie darkness of the clouds swarmed around the couple. But, it wasn't from his own past, rather, it was from someone else's. From a whole different time. 

He frowned deeply as his mind continued to flash visions of mountains of bloodied bodies covering vast acres of land. The air was filled with blood as it continued being sprayed by his foes. His vision flashed to Misao's lifeless form amidst the decaying bodies; slowly draining of blood. 

His body stopped working, as he looked on in horror at what his mind displayed before him. His cold frigid eyes widened and he felt his whole being become once again, lifeless. It felt empty; as if there was a hole in his torn heart, a hole that could never be patched. He couldn't feel anymore, his heart hurt to beat in his hard chest. 

He fell to his knees, but he hardly even noticed it. Tears stained his once stoic face; but he didn't notice them either, as his entire being was focused on the dying girl in his mind. 

"Misao..," he choked out pathetically as more tears seemed to fall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Misao turned around abruptly upon hearing her name, and saw to her horror, Aoshi kneeling and crying publicly on the mud. Her emerald eyes widened and ran to his side, trying to understand his pain. 

'Aoshi! Oh no, what happened to you?' she thought as she heard him cry and shake under her touch. 

"Aoshi! Aoshi please! Please tell me, what's the matter!?" Misao yelled, tears brimming around her eyes. 

Aoshi's mind snapped back into reality as he heard his name called by a very familiar young woman. What he saw in his mind...it didn't happen here, rather it was a flashback of some earlier time. A time in which Misao died fighting, or at least a woman who looked like her. 

Aoshi gasped for breath, the stench of the decaying bodies filled his nose to the point of suffocation. His eyes had damned up the river of tears and took in Misao's living form before him. The hole in his heart became filled with happiness as he took her in a bone crushing hug. 

"Misao..I saw..I," he began. 

"Shhhh.. It's alright, I'm alive and you're alive Aoshi. Right now, that's all that matters," Misao said as she cradled his head with her tiny arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Urako closed her eyes and meditated, focusing on other life forms outside the dojo. Her deep breathing eased her into a peaceful state of mind. She felt free here, like no one could tell her what to do or how to live her life. Where her life wasn't controlled by fate, by greedy businessmen, or by her emotions. 

She leaned her back against the erect rooftop of the Kamiya Dojo, taking deep, cold breaths of air to steady herself. She thought about what she was to do later on, her future battles, and the eventual downfall of the Tikara Ryu and the infamous Kyoto Organization. 

Her dyed red hair was teased by the light breezes of the dying day, brushing across her face. She touched her scarred face for a moment, feeling a light pain run across there. Her eyes opened slightly feeling a slight disturbance in her ki netting that she placed around the dojo. 

'Who the hell is it now? I really don't feel like listening to ugly fat losers with pointy objects,' she thought with a sigh. 

The sky was giving birth to the stars early on this night, some barely even visible to the human eye. 

With a set frown of discomfort, Urako jumped lightly to the ground and waited for the 'visitors'. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ 

Kenshin was cleaning the dishes when he felt Kaoru enter the room. She had gone to her own private room to think. So much had happened to them in this one day; his happiness found, a new problem found, and a fated destiny. 

He smiled despite of it all, knowing that he finally found his reason to live, knowing his love was returned, and knowing his life would not end with depression and old age, but with joy and endless love. 

"Hello Kaoru, you feeling any better?" he asked with a smile on his face. 

Kaoru smiled and stretched as she made her way over to where Kenshin stood, doing the dishes. She snaked her arm through his and lay her head gently on his firm shoulder. 

"I'm doing better, but this isn't just about me. It's about all of us," she replied as she focused on the bubbles in the sink. 

"That it is, Kaoru. Was it hard for you to comprehend something so outlandish as the story you told us?" he asked gently, wanting to hug her in his arms. 

"Not as much as you would think Kenshin. I was brought up with the story, or history of that time. My ancestors had kept a journal and had passed it down through the generations until it had came to me," she said, shifting her head on his shoulder. 

"I see, that I do. But, something bugs me Kaoru, that it does," he said with a slight frown as he put the last dish away. 

Kaoru pulled away as he turned to face her and asked, "What's that Kenshin?" 

"Ms. Urako told us that the prophecy failed and that a large gap of time had passed since the person last wrote in it. I was just wondering, what could we have lost that would put the whole world in some sort of depression?" he asked, though feared he knew the answer. 

"In the prophecy to the person I was reincarnated after, the seer told her, or the leader rather, that I would meet you and between us a babe of power would be born. If the whole prophecy had failed, it must have been because of that. Someone stole our baby," she replied, her eyes widening as she realized her words. 

"We.....a baby? Orororororoo!!" Kenshin exclaimed as he fell. 

"Kenshin no baka!! This is no time to 'oro'! We have to protect the baby!" she screeched, her eyes twitching. 

"Oro! But Kaoru you're not....we didn't...ororororororo!!" he exclaimed again as he thought about Kaoru pregnant. 

"Oop...my mistake. But, when the baby does arrive, we have to protect it!" Kaoru yelled, blushing at her mistake. 

"Yes ma'am!" he said quickly, fearing for his life. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Misao and Aoshi approached the gates of the Kamiya dojo, well the lack thereof. Misao frowned and instinctively quickened her pace, Aoshi following close behind. 

Just in those few precious moments in the train, they had overcome years of cold barriers and aloofness. Just because in those few moments, his heart and love was realized. In those few moments, Misao became more daring and took a chance. Aoshi realized that if she hadn't done what she did, then he wouldn't have opened up as much or at all to her. His thick ice walls would still stand tall if it wasn't for her, and because of that Aoshi would love her to end of his days. 

"Something is wrong..Aoshi..I feel it," Misao said, her heart fluttering in her chest. Misao ran to the entrance of the dojo and saw Kenshin standing in the yard, katana drawn. 

"Himura? What's wrong?" Misao asked, fear clutching at her heart like a vice. 

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the figure standing absolutely still in the yard. Aoshi felt the man's ki signature covering the whole dojo. But, it felt like the signature he had felt that morning. Thinking of the worst scenarios, Aoshi whispered to Misao, "Step back Misao, I don't think that is Kenshin Himura." 

"Well that is silly! He's standing right there!" Misao said aloud, an incentive to smack Aoshi upside the head crossing her mind. 

"Feel him with your ki, and you will know that it isn't Himura," Aoshi spoke again, standing in front of Misao and facing the man in the yard. 

Misao was about to counter but realized what he meant and did as she was told. She reached out with her ki and felt Kenshin's ki, Kaoru's, Yahiko's and the stranger's ki. Except that the stranger's ki was an awful lot like Kenshin's. The pulsing sensation of a great fighter and swordsman emitted from the small yet sturdy form of the man before them. 

Aoshi narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his kodachies saying, "Where is Himura?" 

The fighter only stood, a smirk appearing on his face, and sheathed his sword as he got into his battoujittsu stance. 

"Maybe it's Battousai, Aoshi. Maybe something happened and Kenshin fell victim to his darker half!" she gasped, her eyes getting bigger. If that happened, then the only cause of it would be that Kaoru was mortally injured. 

'Ms. Kaoru!! I hope you're alright! Just hang in there!' she thought as she got into a battle stance. 

"It could be, Misao....although the ki isn't as dark as Battousai's is," Aoshi responded, glaring at the smirking fighter's form. 

The figure stood erect then, spacing his feet apart. 

Aoshi was confused at this action but stood strong, gripping tighter the handles of his kodachies. 'What is going on here? Where is Himura? And who is this?' Aoshi thought, completely confounded. 

The fighter then snapped forward his arms and produced kunais between his fingers, then placing his hands in front of his face. One arm above his head and the other below it, both ready to snap out and release the deadly blades. 

Then, the strangest and loudest noise Aoshi and Misao had ever heard, came blaring from somewhere in the dojo yard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Urako smirked when she heard her music start. She'd have to thank Yahiko for that later, because now she had to test her recruits. 

She bobbed her head forward in sync with the beat, the rhythm slowly making it's way down her body. Her shoulders dipped in sync with the beat of the guitar, waving her body with the thrumming beat of the music. She heard the male voice of the singer, and started moving her hips. The beat got to her legs as she parted them for a bit, stepping on the balls of her feet. She drew her arms away from her face, bouncing in sync with the beat, until they were at her sides. Her eyes now amber, hiding her true identity, she watched them loftily. 

The beat of the guitar quickened its pace and became louder, and with it Urako nodded her head a few times before stepping to the right on the balls of her feet. Grape-vining her feet quickly in the named direction and moving her shoulders to the music, she warmed her muscles up for the fight. She stopped abruptly, her right foot planted in the ground. She used that as leverage to spring herself forward into an aerial flip, landing a few feet away from the astonished Okishira. Smirking, Urako spun to the left, flinging her kunais at Misao. Her kunais caught Misao's uniform, pinning her to the walls. Urako flipped backwards, sheathing her kunais back in her gloves. 

Urako tapped the hilt of her katana, her head, shoulders, hips and legs still moving to the intoxicating beat of the song. He was going to strike, she could tell, from the look of anger in his eyes. 

Aoshi narrowed his eyes in determination, trying to focus his being on this fight and not on the infernal noise clouding his brain. It was just that the fighter's moves were so unpredictable, or were they? Aoshi's brow creased in thought as he followed the graceful moves of the fighter. The fighter was moving according to the noise, keeping himself in sync with the beat. Aoshi watched the fighter unsheathe his katana as he spun in the air and land gracefully on the earth. 

Aoshi brought his kodachies to his chest and charged at the fighter. Aoshi's eyes were glued to the fighter's deadly waving hands. He needed to find this fighter's weak point, but his mind kept on getting sucked into the song. His movements were sloppy and off course as he got attacked from the fighter. Aoshi got hit in the side, by the fighter's flat side of the blade. 

Aoshi narrowed his eyes and turned to face the fighter. 

'Why would the fighter purposefully not kill me? He could have easily sliced me in two...,' thought Aoshi as he prepared for the next onslaught of attacks. 

The red-headed warrior stopped abruptly from his crash course with Misao, jumping backwards and landing gracefully behind Aoshi. Aoshi ran at the fighter full speed, his kodachies out in front of him. 

"Oro....what is going on here, Aoshi?" a masculine voice asked from the kitchen. 

The two fighters stopped abruptly in their haste to attack the other and turned their heads to meet another red-head. 

"Himura? So you're ok? But who the hell is this guy??" Misao screeched, pulling the kunais from her uniform. 

"Yes, I would like an explanation as well, Battousai," Aoshi chimed in, glancing warily at the fighter. 

'So much strength....he was toying with me from the beginning...,' Aoshi thought as he sheathed his kodachies. 

"A man...?" Kenshin queried, obviously confused. Kenshin glanced at Urako, who was sheathing her sword at her hip, then realization dawned on him. 

The music then died down and stopped altogether, everyone's attention now on the fighter who looked like Kenshin. 

"Hey, do I really look like a man? I mean honestly?" the fighter asked, as she smirked and lifted her head to look at he newcomers. 

"Himura! You have a sister??? She looks exactly like you!! She even has the crossed-shape scar on her left cheek!" Misao yelled excitedly, bouncing behind Aoshi. 

Aoshi narrowed his eyes, thinking on what Misao had said as a possible explanation. 

"His sister? Hardly Misao! I am Urako Himura and I come from the Future," she said as she glanced at Aoshi and then to Misao. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Misao pulled the covers around her, reminders of what happened only hours before replaying in her mind. The secret behind the mysterious fighter had been revealed, overwhelming her to say the least. Urako Himura, Kenshin's descendent from the future, unknowingly sent by a rogue time machine. A time machine.....what the hell was a time machine anyway? Misao's mind couldn't really comprehend something as complex and so fantastic as a time machine. She had to have Urako pull it out and show her. Even when she saw the device with her own eyes, she couldn't see how something so small like that box could transport someone through time, or whatever it did. 

So many things had been happening to her and her friends this past week that she didn't know what to do. Her meeting with Soujiro plagued her mind as well, she really wanted to tell someone. She felt so bad when she looked into Aoshi's eyes and refused in her mind to tell him what she saw. She didn't want anything bad to happen to this 'babe of power' as Kaoru had mentioned. She wished that life for her friends had been easier for them. Kenshin's descendent was proof enough that the world would still be against the Himura line. She wondered if peace was too much to ask for them. 

"Are you cold, Misao?" a deep rich voice asked gently beside her. 

Misao flushed but shook her head, "No, I'm ok Aoshi, thank you." 

The tall man draped his arm over her small body protectively and closed his tired blue eyes. Misao sighed wearily, her heart slowing down from the initial shock of Aoshi's closeness. 

'Why would Soujiro tell me that the babe of power would be here in a few days...when Kaoru and Kenshin haven't even been married yet?' Misao thought as she stared at the ceiling of her room. 

'Surely, Kenshin wouldn't do anything premarital with Kaoru.....so what did Soujiro mean?' Misao frowned deeply though eventually gave in to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kaoru walked in her room quietly, stepping out of her shoes as she closed the shoji door. Her tired worn blue eyes scanned the room for her journal, intent on making an entry. She lit a candle near her little desk on the ground and flipped through the pages of the family heirloom, until it was blank. She then took up the brush and dipped it in the black ink. 

Kaoru proceeded to write in her journal, reiterating all that had happened that day. The events of the day replaying in her mind; from the early morning to now at this time. She wrote all important information that could be used to help her descendants later, if the prophecy should still fail. 

She stopped, pondering on the events passed, wondering if there was any underlying meaning or hidden clue to help them and their future. The Tikara Ryu was a thorn in the Government's side, as well as the Kyoto Organization. Urako had a bone to pick with them, Kaoru was sure. Now that Aoshi and Misao were here, they could get some extra eyes on the case and dig up any information they could on both factions. According to Saitoh, they only had a few days until Kenshin, or Urako rather, went to aid Arimoto Deguchi as a bodyguard as he escaped from the clutches of his former affiliates. 

They needed a plan, and Kaoru had a feeling that Urako had one in her brain already. Taking on two of the underground's most infamous, deadly, and most productive Organizations was no walk in the park. Unfortunately, the group had little time to plan for their attack. For Kenshin and her, this was only a matter of business, but for Urako, it was entirely personal. Although violence in itself was bad enough, her family was destined to destroy evil through violence. 

'Through every good deed there is always an evil supporting it,' Kaoru thought to herself. 

Kaoru stopped and sighed as she thought what had happened between Kenshin and herself. She smiled despite all the hardships that seemed to loom over her and her friends. She had finally found love, true love. A love that would last, it seemed, through time. She giggled to herself at the once fairly-tale dream all girls have of their knight in shining armor. She was one of the lucky girls to have found it, saved it, and love it dearly. She pressed her lips together, blushing and giggling as she remembered the impassioned kiss she had shared with Kenshin. She wanted so much more, but now, since Urako was here, they needed to help her get back to her own time. 

"Kaoru?" a light voice whispered. 

Kaoru gasped in mild shock and turned her head to face the red-headed Rurouni, standing in her room. 

"I'm sorry to disrupt your writing, but I must ask you a question, that I must," Kenshin said meekly before walking to Kaoru's sitting form. 

The candle light made his face turn a soft golden color as well as making his eyes so intense with purpose. 

"Yes of course, Kenshin," Kaoru responded with a smile as she turned as sat in front of him. 

"Do you really love me? I mean, it was prophetized, I know, but do you love me just because you want this prophecy to come true? Or do you really truly love me?" he asked quickly, searching for the answer in her eyes. 

Kaoru was taken aback at his seemingly obvious question, not answering him for a few seconds. Her mind was racing for an explanation for why he would bring that up. She obviously loved him! 

"Kenshin no baka!!"Kaoru fumed, punching his shoulder. "Of course I love you! Truly I do! Even if there was no prophecy. To this day I thank Kami-sama that I attacked you in the street!" 

"ORO! Really? Oh thank you Kaoru!! I love you so much! This one is truly a baka. But a baka in love, that he is," Kenshin said as he crushed her form in a hug and covered her face with butterfly kisses. 

"Could you guys please tone it down a notch? I'm tryin' to sleep here!" Yahiko bellowed from the doorway as he looked at the couple. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled, blushing madly as she pushed the red faced wanderer off of her. 

"Oro! Sorry Kaoru and Yahiko! I will try to contain myself that I will!" Kenshin said quickly, blushing madly as he left the room, tripping over his feet. 

"Did....did he just say what I think he did?" Kaoru asked, blushing fiercely as her eyes began to get bigger. 

Yahiko snickered at Kaoru's embarrassed form and nodded vigorously while running off to his own room. 

Kaoru's eyes began twitching as she felt her face burn in embarrassment as she thought, 'KENSHIN NO BAKA! Why did you have to say THAT out loud?' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Urako smirked as she heard the bickering in the other rooms. Even though her heart ached for her fiancee, she would stay strong and get through this. 

She shifted her lying position on the ground and stared at the dark ceiling above her. She needed a plan to take the Tikara Ryu and the Kyoto Organization down for good. She had never heard of the Tikara Ryu before even though the name felt familiar on her tongue. 

'Hmmm...I still need to train the others with my technique. Though I hardly think Aoshi will be cooperating with me on that,' she smirked at the thought. 

I need scouts to see where we are on fighting the underground's minions, guards, and or allies. That's where Aoshi and Misao come in, they can sneak around and 'sniff' them out. Looking around old hideouts for any clues. I need to know numbers, so that I, the rest of us, will be better equipped to fight. And to pick out the appropriate song for the upcoming fight. 

If she had a tail, it would be flicking up and down in frustration. She sighed and turned to her side, her body facing the window. 

'Tomorrow will be hell,' she thought as she closed her eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~ 

A/N......i know...kinda sorta...BORING and SHORT...well i thought it was...this chappie was kinda predictable...it's a roadblock...it's more of a filler than anything else...but hey--i ended the first day!! WOOT! ^_^ finally..now i have to end it in the future too ^^ 

Anyways--to those who answered my question--You're all wrong...hehehhe except for a part of Orion's guess...but i won't tell you what part....^_^ Muhahahha...ok..and a part of KenshinObsession's.....but that's it! I have you guys hanging by the skin of ..well you know ^^ 

Anyways--^_^ 

Elendair:.just because we can write the best lemons in the world...doesn't mean we're bad in any way...does it? heheh--ok..not what you wanted ^_^***i added the tail thing in there for ya too ^^*** 

Urako:Hey Elendair! My lil' lap kitty!! Your Huntress/Mistress misses you a lot...and thank you for saying that you will hurt and destroy Saitoh....though..i think i shall do it ^_^---i'll keep the couch warm for you ^_^*winks* ..which reminds me...where IS Shi-chan? 

Orion Kohaishu: Hahahahahahaha---Inuyasha...tsk tsk tsk....heyloo ShipShip ^_^ Hey Kagome ^_^--don't run too far..you guys won't have enough energy...for later ^_^ hehehe---Thanks a bunch you goofy girlie you!!! ^_^*hugs* 

Kawaii Lara-chan-Thank you so much!!!! I love long chappies too...in this one--i hope you like it despite the length...or the lack thereof. ^_^ 

Kenshin:Ororo....this chapter only has one action scene and nothing really happens... 

*smacks Kenshin* writer's block is a bitch!...i can't help it! 

Kaoru:Kenshin!*runs to him and smothers him in kisses* 

Sano:..THat is something the public wants to see... 

Kaoru:Shut up Sano... 

^_^--have fun Lara-chan!--Update soon!!!! 

^^X-Thank you so very much! And no--Kenshin does not have a sister ^_^--and I think we all want out own lil rendition of Kenshin ^_^ hehehehe 

Koishii Sweet- Thankies!! I shall update soon--and this is it! ^_^ 

kenshinobsession-Thankies!!! i shall my cool reviewer! ^_^ 

LittogrrlStephie-Keep on readin'! heheh you missed an awful lot! ^_^ much love lil' sis!*hugs* 


	13. The Birth of Choice

**I own Orion Kohaishu--for I made that character up--my friend who I RP with used it as her pen name but she also owns me.....though another friend owns me as well....hmmm..i've got to talk to them about that-Anyways!-much love lil' Koinu ^_^*** 

**Chapter 12:** Birth of Choices 

"Son of a bitch!" a feminine voice screamed. A woman covered in bed sheets and medical gear hissed in pain as her blue eyes fluttered open. She squinted her eyes, not used to the light yet in the room she was in, and looked around. She saw wooden floors and walls in every direction she looked, except for a big window that over looked the city. 

"Hey...Missy...could you not scream...my head is killing me...," a deep though cocky voice pleaded near her. 

"Sano?....what the hell happened?" Kaoru asked as she looked in his direction. 

"I don't really recall. The last thing I remember was gettin' into my car and you givin' me the wrong directions," he groaned as he shifted a little on the bed. 

"First of all, I did not give you the wrong directions you just interpreted them incorrectly. Second of all, I'm guessing we just survived a car crash," she winced again as she moved her arm. 

"Missy, you did too give me the wrong directions! And I never get into car crashes!" he shouted. 

"Shut up you Rooster head! And if you never get into car crashes, what the hell are you doing here? In pain, I might add?" she shouted back, biting back tears of pain. 

"This must be hell. Yes, I've died and being here with you yelling at me, is my hell," Sano responded as he turned on his side. 

"I'm glad you guys are well enough to bicker and fight, but you need rest to recover from your injuries," a voice interupted from the entrance of the room. 

Sano and Kaoru both looked up and nodded, sighing and groaning from the pain. 

Kaoru furrowed her brow for a minute and asked, "Okon.....why are we in the Aoiya? Shouldn't we be in the Hospital?" 

"I second that question," Sano groaned into his pillow. 

Okon smiled before she answered the question and said, "Omasu and I were ordered to retrieve you from the Hospital, courtesy of Lord Aoshi." 

"Why? Were we in any danger?" Sano asked as he shifted to face Okon. 

Okon bit her bottom lip though responded, looking at Kaoru, "Ms. Kaoru should have been transported to her brother's estate to be privately looked after. Since that did not happen, we, the Oniwaban, believe that he was the one behind the car accident." 

Kaoru's eyes widened, her action causing her to wince and moan in pain, though responded lightly, "Why would my own brother....do that to me?" 

"Because he must have found out that you were betraying him by coming to us and helping with his downfall," Okon responded as she took some pain killers out from her pocket. 

"Well, your family is pretty messed up," Sano bluntly said with his eyes closed. 

"Sanosuke Sagara, you have no idea what my family went through to provide a home and food for us! My brother sacrificed everything to get to where he is now! I just want him to realize that he already has power and to stop killing and hurting others!" Kaoru snapped. She fell back to her pillow, her head shifting from side to side with her eyes closed in pain. 

Okon placed a hand on Kaoru's head, and felt it to be burning with fever. Her eyes widened in fear and ran out of the room to get more help. 

"Missy? Missy? What's wrong with you? Kaoru?" Sano strained his voice in worry as he looked at the woman writhing in the bed next to him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Why? Why did he have to be an officer of the law to hide his true identity? Being in a whole different career would have been too easy to see through, and he just had to pick being an officer. 

Saitoh growled and placed the undercover red light on the roof of his car as raced after the blood red Ferrari 360 Spider that sped right through a red light. 

'Why is my luck so bad, that I am the only officer in this fuckin' area to see this happen?' he cursed as he caught up to the bumper of the said car. He rolled down his window and pointed to the side of the road where he could extract his fury on the person who was currently delaying him in his mission. The car flashed it's blinker and pulled over to the side. Saitoh followed suit, accompanied with a string of colorful curses. 

Saitoh checked behind him in the back passenger seat to see if Shinta had stirred at all through his private argument. Content, Saitoh nodded to himself and opened up his door. 

The gravel crunched under his boots as he made his way to the current source of his problems. Saitoh walked up to the car and waited for the window to slide down. The tinted window slid down slowly, revealing a young woman who looked like she was in a rush. 

'That makes two of us,' Saitoh growled internally. 

"License and registration please," Saitoh grounded out, glaring at the woman. 

The woman, whose dirty blonde hair was being blown across her face from the light occasional wind, arched an eyebrow and looked him and up and down. 

"Why? You don't look like a police officer to me, buddy," she responded as she popped gum in her mouth. 

Saitoh fisted his hands at his sides to keep his anger in check. 

"I assure you that I am a police officer of the law. Now please hand over your license and registration. Not cooperating with an officer will result in jail time. I suggest you do so," Saitoh glared. He really needed a cigarette. 

The woman shrugged and pulled her license and registration from her glove compartment. She handed them over to Saitoh with a wink. 

'The only thing I'd do for free would be to shoot this woman now,' Saitoh thought as he took the paper and license from the woman. 

He turned and walked back to his car, checking over the license. 

'Orion Kohaishu? Interesting name.... Now all I need for my day to be completely shitty is for her to have a record a mile long...,' he groaned as he opened the door to his car. 

He typed in the information into the State County Municiple District System, a computer, which was situated in his car where the A/C used to be. 

Yup, a mile long record of criminal offenses just waiting for him to justify. 

'Fuck,' he thought as he grounded his teeth in annoyance. He looked back to where Shinta lay uncomfortably in the back seat. There was no way he was transporting some tramp like her with a body in the back seat. 

He walked back to the car, license and papers in hand, and replied with forced formality, "Please step out of the car and assume the position Ms. Kohaishu." 

The woman in the car chuckled lightly and replied, "No officer, you assume the position." 

This was going to be a long day. A very long day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Megumi groaned and shifted her position in the hospital bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Pain shot across her face when her face touched her pillow. Her eyes snapped open and she managed to stifle a scream of pain. Her eye sight blurry from the high dose of morphine, she groaned and looked around her room for a clock. Her whole face felt numb as her conciousness returned to the world of the living. 

'I'm...never doing this again for those two little spies...,' she thought as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. 

"Oh! Dr. Takani! You're awake!! The doctors here are so worried about you! What happened?" a high pitched voice ripped into Megumi's ears. 

Megumi whimpered though answered the young nurse, "I...I don't remember Nurse Amagawa...I feel like shit now, though. I think whoever knocked me out gave me some morphine..." 

"It's ok Dr. Takani, you just take your time. And yes, a high dose of it, too. It'll take a while for it to exit your system. So just rest for now," the nurse comforted, placing her hand on Megumi's head. 

"Dr. Takani?" a deep male voice asked. 

"Mm..yes?" Megumi asked groggily. 

"I'm sorry to report that your patients have disappeared while you were unconcious. I'm terribly sorry," the tall brown haired doctor explained. 

Megumi groaned, and feigned anger and self loathing by fisting her hand as tightly as she could. 

'Good, Okon and Omasu got them out of here safely. I just have to play the part now to keep it up," Megumi thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bright blue eyes glanced around an oval shaped room fitted with dark blue carpets, round futon chairs with crimson and dark blue cushions, a long two by five oak desk sat near the closest wall to him. In the corners were each one six foot tall palm trees, and on the dark gray walls hung maps of Tokyo. Pretty nice for a temporary base. Soujiro's hands found their way into his pockets as he kept staring at Shishio's office. There were no windows here, he noticed. The room kept the dark and imposing nature of it's designer. 

"Sorry to waste your time, Soujiro," a sinister voice mocked behind the young boy. 

"Oh, no Mr. Shishio, you're not wasting my time. I was just looking around the temporary base," Soujiro replied cheerfully. 

"You always seem to do that each time we move," Shishio pointed out as he walked to the oak desk. He placed a folder marked HIMURA in one of the numerous drawers then sat in his big velvet lined swivel chair. 

"I can't help it, Mr. Shishio. Each time it's different and new,"he replied grinning. 

"Did you do what I assigned you to do?" Shishio asked, eyes focusing on the boy standing in front of the desk. 

"Yes," he replied bowing,"I took care of it last week as I recall. The plan is in motion, Mr. Shishio." 

"Excellent news, Soujiro. I can almost feel the power in my hands now," Shishio said nefariously, his red eyes flashing. 

"But, Mr. Shishio, I do have a question," Soujiro spoke up, his brows knitted in thought. 

"Make it quick, kid. We have a meeting in a few minutes,"Shishio said bluntly, sitting back in his chair. 

"Why did I need two time machines to go to the past? I would have thought just one would be enough," Soujiro asked curiously. 

Shishio smiled darkly before he replied,"Well, there is only enough power in each machine for a single trip. Why else would we have just one in our warehouse set up for Ms. Urako Himura to steal?" Shishio chuckled at his ingenious plan at trapping Urako Himura. All the pieces of the chess game were now down to check mate. And she made a fatal mistake. He could almost see her falling to him, proving that he was all powerful. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

"I see," Soujiro replied, finding a seat near the table. 

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ 

She frowned. She seemed to do that more often since the disappearance of Urako. Her black hair, tied and fashioned in her usual braid, swayed with her movements as she hobbled to her friend's room. To her, everything was strangly linked to Urako, as if Urako held some sort of key to something wonderful, or evil depending on who used her to open whatever she hid. Used. Misao grimaced at the thought of the word. It made the woman she fleetingly admired seem so much like a possesion to be bought and sold. 

But the reason for her disappearance still plagued Misao's mind. She knew how and by whom, just not the exact reason why. It obviously took her away, letting Shishio do whatever the hell he wanted. Not that he hadn't when she was around, but now he could do it openly as well. Why did Shishio want her sent back in the past? Or was it the simple answer-to just have her out of the way. Misao didn't think so as she shook her head. Shishio, as she knew him to be from fighting off his goons and trying to stay alive business-wise, wasn't the type of person who had a simple answer to anything. There was a well thought out plan somewhere in his mind. 

Misao opened the door to Kaoru's and Sano's room, and saw many different personal nurses attending Kaoru. 

Frowning and curious, Misao hobbled quickly to her bedside, pulling a chair close to sit in. 

"What's going on?" she asked aloud. 

"She's burnin' up or somethin'," Sano provided, sitting up a little on his bed. 

"She's what?!" Misao gasped, racing her eyes over Kaoru's still form. 

"Misao, calm down! We have her condition stablized. It's ok now," a nurse explained quickly. 

Misao sighed in relief though quickly tapped Sano on the head, "Don't do that Rooster-head! You almost gave me a heart attack!" 

"Hey! I'm injured here!" he shot back. 

"And what? I'm not?" 

"You two shut up! Kaoru needs her rest not her friends squabbling!"Okon whispered harshly, her eyes narrowed at the both of them. 

Misao sunk back in her chair, feeling ashamed as she glared at the ground. Sano closed his eyes and shifted in his bed for a better position. 

"You shouldn't even be here Misao. Lord Aoshi will be very angry at you if he finds that you are not in your room getting rest," Okon reprimanded lightly, replacing the washclothes on Kaoru's head with new ones. 

Misao's eyes widened; her gasp obviously telling everyone that bit of information had slipped her mind. She nodded vigorously and got up to hobble back to her room. 

Okon looked at Misao with an arched eyebrow and replied, "Honestly Misao, how do you expect to get better when all you're doing is aggravating the wounds?" 

"I just wanted to see how my friends were doing! And this is a minor problem, easily fixed," responded Misao as she hobbled towards the door. 

Okon shook her head in dissatisfaction while Sano chuckled and sighed, "Stupid weasel girl." 

"I heard that Rooster nuts!" Misao shot out before she closed the door. 

'Shit, if Aoshi catches me now, it'll be hell,' she thought as she made her way down the halls. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Saitoh's eyes twitched and narrowed in anger at the young woman in the car. His jaw clentched in supressed fury as he tried to compose himself. He ground his teeth and closed his eyes. 

"Fantasizing already are we? That is a new record," the woman's voice invaded his mind as his eyes snapped open. 

"Excuse me, Ms. Kohaishu-but I don't fantasize about trash. Now stay here while I get some backup," Saitoh practically growled as he left 

"Oh I'll be your back up," Orion said as she winked seductively. 

'Does this woman ever stop?' Saitoh growled in his mind. 

"Shove your sexual innuendoes up your ass and tape it shut with duct tape you vapid whore," Saitoh snapped angrily. 

"Your mother never loved you as a child, did she?" the woman questioned, fingering her hair. 

Saitoh closed his eyes and swore under his breath, "Fuck it. Fuck it all to hell." 

"I can see why, with language like that..." the woman pressed, leaning on the lowered window. 

Saitoh glowered at the woman, and walked away stating, "If I ever see your annoying face again, I will hunt you down and kill you. I can assure you." 

"I look forward to it," the woman responded as she blew him a kiss. 

"Not if I kill you first," he shot over his shoulder as he walked away. 

'She isn't worth my time at this moment. I need to get Shinta to Hiko and gather the information he collected,' he thought as he lit up a cigarette. 

He sighed and shook his head as he opened the door to his car and strapped his seatbelt on. He checked once more in the backseat to make sure Shinta was alright. Seeing his phlegmatic form still there in the back seat, Saitoh grunted and turned the ignition key to start up the vehicle. 

'Why me?' Saitoh thought as he pushed the gas pedal all the way down. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Soujiro ran a nervous hand through his pitch black hair as he walked away from the last meeting in Shishio's office. His lonely footsteps echoed in his tiny ears as his eyes stared blankly ahead of him in thought. 

The meeting had been about plans to take over Urako Himura's power through any means necessary. They were prepared to use blackmail, threats, and overwhelming force to make her fall. Shishio was counting on the fact that Hiko was trying to put together his own version of the small time machine so that they could get Urako back. Shishio was proving to be a force to be reckoned with in these past few hours. He took out the one thing that he and his competetors wanted for themselves. 

Shishio had men watching Himura's friends, affiliates, and family; who were waiting for his call to kill them or capture them. Shinta Himura, however, was under a personal watch by Saitoh. Soujiro's job was to give Saitoh some information about his next mission in Shishio's plans. Shishio had told Soujiro where the Wolf was to be heading and to catch him before he entered Hiko's hideout. 

Soujiro needed to be strong for Urako, it was what she would have wanted. He needed to pull through this for her. She was the one who told him to go with Shishio and be her private mole. She didn't want her brother to know about his actions in obtaining valuable information from Shishio. So, she helped Soujiro fake his death and organize his death certificate and sending his valuables under another name. All this done in secret without anyone else knowing. Of course, Shishio was curious, but Soujiro had a viable alibi up his sleeve. He explained that he could work exceptionally better if he left his own life behind and devote his whole person in helping Shishio gain more power. 

Soujiro turned a corner and jogged up a flight of stairs taking him out of the basement-like compound. He needed to get to Urako first when she got out of the past and tell her everything. 

He checked his watch; it was around 4:00 p.m. He needed to get to Saitoh quickly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Misao got back to her room unscathed. Unscathed by Aoshi, that is. She sighed in relief when she successfully got her room and hobbled back her bed. It creaked and moaned from old age as she shifted to get a better position on it. She leaned her head back on her comfortable pillow and closed her eyes to think. 

The door creaked open and a pair of heavy footfalls entered her room. Misao snapped open her eyes and looked toward her door. 

"A-Aoshi!" she squeaked from surprise. 

"Misao, have you been off your ankle today?" Aoshi questioned gently as he walked to her bedside. 

Misao blushed and bit her lip as she responded, "Umm well, the thing is...Y'know.......Aoshi....I can explain-" 

"So...you've been on it. Why do you hurt yourself more than you need to, Misao?" Aoshi asked, a hint of worry in his voice. 

Misao sighed and looked down to her entwined fingers. "I was just worried about my friends, Aoshi." 

"You know that we would never let them die Misao," 

"I know that Aoshi--but that doesn't stop me from worrying!" she shot back. 

"I just don't want you to be any more hurt than you are. I know that your friends are important to you Misao. But..," 

Misao looked up into his icey stare, searching for the emotion she held for him in her own heart. 

"But..?" she prompted. 

"You're ....important to me, too," he said almost inaudibly as he gently caressed her face with his hand. 

Misao's eyes widened and softed as she placed her hand ontop of his and leaned her face into his hand. Her lips parted in a genuine smile and brought his outstretched hand to her small lips. 

She kissed his hand lightly replying, "You're so very important to me, too Aoshi." 

Then, the most beautiful thing Misao had ever had beared wittness to, shined. Aoshi smiled. He smiled for her; letting his lips stretch further than a smirk. Letting his pearly white teeth peek out from behind his soft lips. 

"Misao...I-" 

"Yes?" 

"I....I wanted to tell you, that I-" 

"Aoshi, I love you," 

"..love you," 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BEGINNING OF DREAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _

Where was Urako? She was supposed to be here! Why isn't she looking for me like she always does? Where did she go off to now? She promised that she'd never leave me! She promised! She never goes against her promises! 

An empty cry echoed through the darkness; a cry of a young boy. Shinta realized he was the one who was crying; feeling the feeble vibration of his cracked voice against his throat. 

He tried to stop himself from crying, from feeling pain and anguish. He felt exactly like he had when his parents were slaughtered and when he saw Urako take up a katana and protect him. He didn't want her to spill blood, he didn't want her to live her life alone. 

"WHERE ARE YOU!!!" he screamed in pain. 

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" he choked on a sob as he felt his knees weaken under his weight. 

But why was he feeling this way? He knew in his heart that he would see his sister again. She promised! Something must be seriously wrong to make him feel this way. The stress was building up and creating the worse case scenarios in his head. Urako would be back, he just knew it. This hopelessness he felt in his heart was just a figment of his dreams. 

Yea...that was it......just a figment of his dreams.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~END OF DREAM~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Shut up, you moron," a voice snaked into his ears. 

He groaned and closed his eyes tighter as he felt pain all over his body. 

"You've been moanin' and groanin' the whole trip here, and not in a good way," the angered voice cracked again. 

"Sai-Saitoh? What the hell-?" 

"Shut up and I'll explain, kid. But first, where did you place those photographs?" Saitoh's voice cut in sharply. 

Shinta opened his weary eyes and tried to focus his blurry vision on the smoking figure infront of him. He felt as if his body was lying down at a weird angle. He groaned and tried to remember where he put the photographs. 

"I think they're underneath the front passenger seat," he groaned again," I'm not so sure, Saitoh." 

"That's fine, that's good enough for me," he rushed, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door. 

'Car door? Where am I?' Shinta thought as he tried to find where he was by touch. 

He began to sit up, though the blood rushed to his head, making his head pound even more. 

"Fuck!" he swore loudly as he clutched his head in his hands. His head began to feel like pins and needles as he remembered how he was tortured in Shishio's chambers. 

'But how the hell did I end up in the back seat of Saitoh's car?' he groaned in pain. 

"Mother fucker!" he screamed again,"I need some medical attention now!" 

The car door opened and Saitoh's smoking figure came back in a rush, his cigarette crushed between his thinned lips. He placed something in his coat pocket and tossed the file folder of photographs on the front passenger seat of his car. 

"Hold on to your nuts, kid, we're flyin' you to Hiko's place," Saitoh muttered as he turned the ignition and shifted the gears to Drive. 

"I fucking hope so, my head is killing me," Shinta moaned. 

Saitoh chuckled drove away from where ever they were. Shinta didn't know, nor did he care. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Soujiro watched as the car pulled away quickly and disappear behind a giant dust cloud. He completed his task and gave Saitoh the information he needed. Soujiro didn't know what was going to happen, nor could he find out for he was with another person. He only knew by feel of what he held, which was two time machines and a piece of paper. But he didn't know what they were for-they didn't feel as heavy as the ones he used, so they might be decoys. 

"You done sight-seein', boy?" a voice snapped irritably. 

Soujiro turned abruptly, smile in place, and replied cheerfully, "Of course Mr. Cho." 

"Feh, whatever. Let's just get the hell out of here," he grumbled as he sat back in the leather seat of Soujiro's car. 

Soujiro nodded silently and turned the ignition and shifted his car into Drive. 

Something was nagging at him, something life-threateningly important, but Soujiro shrugged it off as he drove out of the Car Impound. 

There was nothing to fear, Urako was coming back according to Shishio. Then, everything would be better. He would make sure of it. 

The darkening sky groaned above them, telling them that the day had finally died. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N:::: That is it my kiddies!!! oooo interesting huh???? ^_^ hehehehehe--I hope so--so far, all ya'll who responded to 'What do you think?' are completely off course from what I have planned, so that is good, in my book. ^_^ *grins* Muahahahahahaahaaaaaaa!!!!! *composes self* I'm fine...I'm O....K.....^_^ chappie responses!!! 

Elendair: *hugs pillow* YAY!! My pillow came back!! Woot! *snuggles against pillow*mmmm*looks up*...ummmmmm hey...everyone else...*blushes and clears throat* yea....*untightens her hold around her 'pillow' and walks a safe distance away* There's nothing to see here people!!! *grins* Ok Ok...here's Urako, Elendair ^_^ 

Urako:*pounces on Elendair and kisses him*Hehehehehe--mm I missed ya, love fuz! 

Sano:...love fuz?...man YOU have issues with pet names.... 

Urako: -_- it's one of the many cute lil' names i have for Lap Kitty 

Sano:There's another one...Why don't you just call him Elendair? 

Urako:..B/c I only call him that wh- 

OK!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry...we lost the feed to THAT conversation...0_0 *blushes* 

Orion Kohaishu: Hey!!! That was sooooo hilarious when we did that!!! *laughs ass off* Dude....sugar high....at night time....completely dissing that guy as well....THAT wAs SOOOO FREAKIN FUNNY!!!!!! makin' him think we were one drunk person at your house....*laughs* So you CAN count to 20 without being naked!*laughs* ahh....too funny ^_^--Warning to all others reading this....Do not attempt to RP at night while drinking Sunkist....unless you are prepared to face the sugar high induced consequences. ^_^ **You flyin' the cuts straight sittin' on yo' ass gettin' your drink on and your snack on, while we floss n' fly this mo-fo all over this bitch. East coast, West Coast--it don't matter--ni'er we'll get you to your hoe n back again lickity split, no shit**--Ghetto Delta 

KenshinObsession: OooO Thankies!!! *hugs* Reviews from you are so fun to read!! ^_^ 

KoishiiSweet: hehehehehe--I hope you like this chappie as well!!*hugs* Your reviews are gratifying to this unworthy one!*bows* I love them!! ^_^ 

Lara-Chan:I love your enthusiasm when reviewing my chappies!! It makes me smile, that it does!! *hugs* Thanks soo much ^_^ 


	14. Another DayNew Problems

Disclaimer:...you thought it was gonna be like all those other times...didn't ya? DIDn'T YA??!!!! *eye twitches*...i'm thinking of something and it isn't that I don't own RK..... 

Urako:.....You don't own RK? 

0_0---GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!*cries* 

Chapter 13: Another Day-New Problems 

Aoshi stared at the ceiling, his eyes fixated on a particular wrinkle in the wood. His thoughts were clouded with confusion over this Urako person. He felt distrust whenever she was around, someone he couldn't turn his back on unless he wanted a kunai wedged there. 

He turned his head to look at the shoji door; now illuminated by the rising sun. He felt the rays of the sun creep slowly across the pale blankets covering his form. He sighed, furrowing his brows. Something was not right here, besides the obvious fact that Urako had been transported here from the future. It was something more, something deeper, something in which he couldn't figure out the question to. He couldn't phrase this feeling he felt any other way. The only person who could possibly have any answers was the source of his confusion; Urako. He was going to find out everything he could about this Urako Himura, and why she was so hastily transported back here. 

A stiffled yawn and movement caught his attention and Aoshi turned to look at the young woman sleeping peacefully beside him. He let a small smile grace his features as he took in her beauty. From the wrinkled sheets to her gaping yakuta to her-Aoshi looked again, feeling his face begin to blush. Swallowing hard, he made his head turn away from her revealing flesh, trying to compose himself and his nerves. 

As he was trying to control his human urges, his ears picked up a strange noise coming from outside. It was the same noise that the fighter, Urako, had been dancing to yesturday. He quickly though carefully, got out of bed. He crept barefoot to the shoji door, opening it a crack. He stared at the graceful and poised technique the woman seemed to display in the front yard. Urako executed her movements without hesitation, stepping with each beat of the song and slashing horizontally to a new sound. He cocked his head in curiosity, trying to understand how she was able to concentrate on her moves with that distracting noise. 

"You know, you seem like a pervert if you keep yourself hidden like that, Aoshi," the woman said aloud as she spun in a circle. 

Aoshi's eyes widened in amazement,'How did she sense me?' 

"How did you sense me, Himura-san?" Aoshi asked, opening the shoji door more. 

The woman stopped, her back facing him; slicked with sweat. The song continued to play without her, though she didn't seem to care as she walked to the small stereo and turned it off. She turned and walked toward him, her chest bindings soaked with sweat, and smiled. 

"It was easy, since you seem not to trust me, Aoshi," she replied, dusting off her black leather shorts. 

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the barely clad woman and asked, "How does that help in sensing me?" 

"It doesn't, I just thought I'd say that little tid bit of information. And to answer your first question-I can sense you because...well, I was trained to," she responded as she shrugged. 

"You're a strange one, Himura-san. Though, tell me, how do you concentrate on your target while the noise is blaring in your ears?" he asked as he walked out of the room and on the porch. 

Urako smiled and inhaled the sweet morning air before responding, "Why Aoshi, I'm amazed that you, yourself don't know how to concentrate on one thing. It's a funny thing called intense meditation." 

Aoshi growled lightly at her mockery though said, "I meditate, but I could find no possible way to keep myself from being sucked into the noise." 

"First of all, it's not noise. It's music, pure and simple. Second of all, you don't fight from being sucked into the intoxicating song; you become one with it. Kinda like letting yourself go in passion when engaging in sexual activities. Your body has it's own rhythm," she responded grinning. 

Aoshi blushed, remembering his own human urges when he saw Misao only a few moments before. He shivered involuntarily though cleared his throat in attempt to compose himself. 

"I have no doubts about that, Himura-san. Though, how long did it take you to learn how to master this technique?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably. 

Urako chuckled and crossed her arms before saying, "I already said that you don't fight it, so why would you master it? It's like raw human energy. It's there for it to tame you. When you listen to a piece of music, something makes you want to get up and dance. That's the raw energy flowing around you, pulling you; trying to make your arms move in the way that it wants. That's how my technique works." 

Aoshi frowned, his mind trying to make sense of what she just said. 

"So, even if someone else were to steal your technique, it would be completely their own style? And still completely unpredictable....interesting," Aoshi commented, rubbing his chin in thought. 

Urako nodded and replied walking towards the bathhouse, "Yes, that's the secret. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in desparate need for a bath." 

Aoshi nodded in agreement, his respect for her growing as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Urako sunk in the hot steaming waters of the bath, moaning lightly at its pleasurable feel against her skin and sore muscles. She closed her eyes, her head leaning back against the towel she had placed there. 

The letter to seek Kenshin's attention and possibly his sword, would be arriving today. She knew that she would need to step in and take his place instead, giving Kaoru and Kenshin their time together. Besides, back at home, Hiko and his swarm of scientists wouldn't be able to make a new time machine that quickly; even if they were caffeinated and shot with sugar. It would take them at least a full working day to get the information they needed and set up the plans to make a new one. To make a whole new piece of technology so advanced as that time machine, would take at least another half a day. And that's without flaws. 

Urako sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her wet hand. 

'I really don't want to be left here-even though it's nicer and more simple than my complicating life,' she thought before dunking her head completely under the water. 

She held her breath under water for a few seconds, letting the heat of the soothing liquid massage her face. She came back up, sputtering and spitting out water that had made its way into her mouth. Combing her fingers through her now wet red hair, she lay back and thought on what to do. 

'Shishio's burned and mummified ass is mine for the tearing,' she thought with a smirk. 

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A tall spikey brown haired ex-gangster walked through the crowded streets of downtown Tokyo. He walked towards a familiar dojo, the dirt under his black shoes crunching from his weight. Many people passed him by, not noticing his unusual quiet demeanor that morning. His dark brown eyes seemingly shadowed by deep thought, as he continued on his short trek towards the Kamiya dojo. 

"Chicken shit! Oi!" a deep commanding voice shouted. 

Sano began to grind his teeth in annoyance as he turned to address the man. 

"What Wolf-boy?" he snapped. 

The man in the blue Tokyo Police uniform smirked as he placed another cigarette in his awaiting mouth. 

"It's good to know that you know your place in the world, Rooster-head," Saitoh puffed a smoke cloud above his head. 

Sano sighed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve in irritation. 

"What do you want, you dog?" Sano yawned. 

"I want many things, you poor excuse for walking shit. But mainly, to give you this," Saitoh explained, handing Sano a letter, "It's for Battousai." 

Sano cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, shifting his sight from the letter to Saitoh. 

"Since when did you play 'Delivery Boy'?" Sano questioned, grinning. 

"Stupid questions like that are what keep you from earning a life, Chicken-head," Saitoh snapped, "Just take that to the Battousai. I hope you can take on such a simple, or in your case, extremely hard, task." 

Sano sniffed defiantly and growled, "Back off, Scruffy." 

Saitoh shook his head and exhaled the toxic smoke into the air as he walked away, murmuring, "Moron." 

"Stupid mutt," Sano muttered as he turned back to walk towards the Kamiya dojo. He fingered the letter in his right hand, knowing what he held was of grave importance. 

'This is the letter that Saitoh talked about yesturday. The one that will request Kenshin's attendance to the Tyousen Teahouse- tomorrow!' Sano thought, his eyes widening. 

Sano's pace quickened to a hasty jog, a small dust cloud forming behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kenshin poured the boiling hot water into a pan with rice. He let the steam run swiftly across his face; letting it lightly caress his features. He closed his eye lids for a moment as he emitted a deep sigh. 

"KENSHIN! What are you doing?" a high pitched male voice asked behind him. 

"ORO! Yahiko! Don't do that!" Kenshin screetched, holding his chest with his hand. 

"I thought you could sense me Kenshin!" Yahiko frowned, his arms going behind his spikey black head of hair. 

Kenshin's brows furrowed in thought then. 

'I should have been able to, shouldn't I?' he thought, glancing back at breakfast. 

"Don't scream anymore little Yahiko!" Misao's voice rang from the halls. 

"Hey! My voice isn't as annoying as yours is, you weasel!" Yahiko shouted back. 

"Now, now you two, let's try not to kill each other this morning," Kenshin soothed as he gathered extra bowls for the guests. 

Misao walked down the hall, a glare fixed on her face as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

"Good morning Ms. Misao, have a nice sleep?" Kenshin asked as he placed the bowls around the table. 

"Yea, after she had a mid night shuffle with Ice man," Yahiko chuckled loudly. 

"Shut up, BRAT! Nothing like that happened, and you know it! You were probably busy dreaming about that Tsubame girl!" Misao shot back as she plopped down at the table, a blush on her face. 

"Ooooo, Yahiko has a woman and nobody told me?" Urako asked as she popped her wet head in through the door. 

"I do NOT have a woman! She's just my friend! That's it!" Yahiko shouted, finally sitting down, a blush staining his cheeks. 

Kenshin chuckled lightly to himself as he placed the rest of the bowls down on the table. 

"Smells good Kenshin, what is it?" Urako asked, smoothing out her outfit, which was his second magenta gi and white hakama. 

"It's miso soup, that it is, Ms. Urako," he replied cheerfully, making some tea. 

Urako looked interested as she hungrily eyed her food, sat down, and picked up her chopsticks. 

"Oi! UGLY!" Yahiko rudely yelled, "Get your fat butt out here so we all can eat!!" 

Kenshin sighed, his eyes narrowing at the young man sitting down. He did not like it when his Kaoru was talked about in such a rude manner, that he did not. 

"Yahiko, I'd appreciate it if you did not talk about Kaoru that way again, that I would," he softly grounded out. 

"I'm up, you BRAT! So shut your hole already!" hollered an angered feminine voice from the halls. 

"Oooo--Look s like I got you all at a great time," a deep voice broke through from the front yard. 

Kenshin frowned a bit before coming back out from the kitchen to address the newcomer. He placed down the tea pot before asking, "Sano? Are you here for breakfast?" 

"Hey there Kenshin. No, I'm here to drop off a letter our old pal from the Police Department gave to me. He said it was for 'Battousai'," Sano explained, leaning on the shoji door frame. His hand came up, holding the brown letter between his fingers. 

"Saitoh? What does he want?" Misao asked suspiciously. 

"He must know about the Tikara Ryu. He would be foolish not to, for this is something that would not go by a Wolf's nose without it sniffing," Aoshi's voice flowed from the hallways. He walked towards the small gathering at the table and seated himself next to Misao. 

"He smells all kinds of things, half of 'em I don't even want to know," Sano said as he plopped down next to Yahiko. 

"Hey! I thought you weren't here for food, you Rooster!"Yahiko shouted, covering his food protectively. 

"Hey, hey-Food is here, and I ain't one to let food go to waste," Sano said as he licked his lips hungrily. 

Kenshin quickly grabbed the letter from Sano's hands, not wanting him to eat that in his rampage of hunger. He glanced at the letter in hands, his two fingers rubbing at it softly as if in thought. He knew that he would have to go to this Arimoto Deguchi and protect him from his vengeful affiliates. He let his eyes drift from the brown letter to Kaoru's beautiful blue eyes. 

'Yet another mission to take me away from my family, and possibly put them in danger. When is this ever going to stop?' he sighed as he opened the letter. 

His calloused fingers unfolded the parchment, letting his eyes find the ink lettering on the note as he read. 

_Himura-san _

Please meet me at the Tyousen Teahouse tonight at midnight at the back. The password is faia manako. Merushi-. 

'Tonight? I thought it was tomorrow night!' Kenshin thought as his eyes widened. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Sir! She's at the Kamiya Dojo!" 

"Are you sure? When did she arrive?" 

"Yes, I'm quite positive. She arrived there yesturday as my spies tell me," 

"Good, make sure she and her friends stay there. I need to talk to the boss. He's going to want to hear this," 

"Of course, sir. Oh-There's one more thing!" 

"Speak then," 

"The Wolf is on our trail, as well as Shinnomori," 

"Well then, make sure that the wolf can't track at all. And as for the Leader of the Oniwaban, make him see that he isn't the best of the fighters," 

"As you wish, sir," 

"Leave Himura for the boss and the rest let the others mingle with," 

"I shall tell them the good news then, sir. When may we attack?" 

"The boss has yet to let it be known to me. So wait for now," 

"Yes, sir," 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

***A/N--so what do ya'll think??? Huh??? ok i know another short one--my mentor tells me that shorter chappies are best--and sorries a bunch for getting this out late--drama to the third power people--major major major drama!!! If you're a girl or you're in school ya know what i am talking about! Anyways--happy endings, as always--knight in shinning armor, the whole bit ^_^ 

To those who reviewed! 

So many that I can't think--well maybe I can--if it's alright with ya'll, i think i'll just say a general Thank You to all you ^_^ 

But--To Orion Kohaishu and Elendair--I wish you guys the best in the world--Urako just wants to say one thing. 

Urako:Elendair don't leave me!!!*puppy face* 

BW--yesh you--^_^, Hugs n love from me--you always kick ass--don't forget about me! 

SJ--*chuckles* Loves ya much girlie ^_^ and same thing goes to you ^^ 


	15. And the Bad News is

Disclaimer:...you thought it was gonna be like all those other times...didn't ya? DIDn'T YA??!!!! *eye twitches*...i'm thinking of something and it isn't that I don't own RK..... 

Urako:.....You don't own RK? 

0_0---GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!*cries* 

Chapter 14: And the Bad News is... 

Shinta wanted to kill the glaring lights that were temperarily blinding him. He groaned and frowned, feeling his muscles tighten in pain. His knees were numbed, but that was all the more reason for him to fist his hands and curse aloud. 

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, turning his sore head to the side on his comfy pillow. Probably goose feathers. He was seriously going to break his nurse's legs too, if she didn't get in here with those painkillers. No. No, killing the nurse would just add onto his ever growing list of problems. He needed to calm himself, he needed answers, too-but he also needed to calm himself. 

Shinta looked around his little hell hole...er... his own rehab room. Hell hole seemed like a better choice of words for his little temperary room. Maybe it was the drugs talking, but he wanted some bloodshed to happen right about now. Yes, it was the drugs talking. His lazy drugged up eyes took in his dimmed interior with white washed walls, shadows adorning all the corners. The door, probably oak like everything else, had a bah relief ingraving of two snakes eating each other's tails. Cannibalism. 

"Great, I'm getting more confused in a place that is supposed to have all the answers...how ironic," Shinta sighed irritably closing his tired eyes. 

Shinta's ears picked up a squeaky unoiled noise as the door to his 'hell hole' opened up. 

"Hey kid, you all right?" a gruff voice inquired, footsteps getting closer to Shinta's bedside. 

"Why, yes Hiko, Captain of Confusion, I'm suffering from many forms of torture and two broken legs," Shinta expressed sardonically. 

"I apologize for not being able to prevent this from occuring, Shinta. We have recovered the photos and are now analyzing them. The scientists hard working on the time machine now," Hiko explained, sitting halfway on the bed. 

Shinta sighed, parting his eyes, and replied gently, "People get hurt, Hiko. Why am I so special? Just because I got a few broken bones? Some new scars, bruises? These will soon heal." Shinta shrugged, not wanting to think about what Shishio's men did to him. Each time he was alone, his thoughts drifted to the burning torture and what Shishio's men had told him. 

"Master Shishio will burn your sister and have his favorite sword...ehhehhe...make 'love' to her," 

"Still," Hiko's voice startled Shinta out of his disturbing reverie, "I will not let this happen again. I made a promise, a promise I intend to keep." 

Shinta turned to face Hiko, his question written on his face as he asked, "What promise is that, Hiko?" Maybe his other questions will be answered now, too. 

Hiko smiled faintly, his brown eyes twinkling with knowledge. His calloused hand tapped Shinta lightly on the shoulder in a friendly manner as he replied, "Remember this Shinta, knowledge is Power. But it's the same Power that brings those people down a solitary path of sorrow." 

Shinta's features creased in confusion and he felt another pounding headache coming on. 

"Wha-What do you mean, Hiko? I want some solid answers, not some mixed up puzzle pieces to living life properly," Shinta snapped. 

Hiko's features darkened as he turned to face the ground. He sighed deeply, as though trying to decide on if he should reveal something important. 

"Shinta..." he paused for a brief moment, his eyes twitching in a searching manner, "Your sister-" 

"Urako?" Shinta interrupted quickly. 

Hiko looked at Shinta hesitantly, his eyes clouded with personal pain. 

"Yes, she is the key. She's the key to-" 

"Hiko? You're needed by Ms. Makoto," a meek voice wove itself into their intimate conversation. Hiko's and Shinta's head snapped in the direction of the unwanted intruder. Grumbling and sighing in irritation, Hiko stood up and looked down upon Shinta's bedridden form. 

Hiko smiled faintly and said before walking away, "Until next time then, kid. A young woman needs me." 

Shinta frowned and shook his head. Wait a moment! Ms. Makoto? Kaoru! She's here? 

"Hiko! Wait a moment!" Shinta shouted anxiously. He groaned in pain as he moved his unused and torn muscles. 

"What? Make it quick, kid," Hiko stated hurridly, poking his head through the doorway. 

"Why is Kaoru Makoto here?" Shinta winced. 

"Long story, I'll tell you later," Hiko explained quickly, retracting his head back in the doorway. 

"Damnit," Shinta cursed as he shifted lightly on his bed. When was he going to get straight answers from Hiko? Definitely not in his lifetime. 

And where was his nurse? Probably hogging all the drugs to herself... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kaoru sighed and sat upright in her bed, shifting nervously every few seconds. Her own brother wanted her dead. Shishio...the over protective brother she grew up with was now more blood and power hungry than before. She guessed that it was inevitable, he was always one to boss others around with an iron fist. But to threaten her, his little sister, that was something she couldn't quite fathom. What she was doing was for his best interests. Even if to him she seemed to be backstabbing him, she worried about him night and day. All she wanted was his happiness. She prayed for the day that his soul would be satisfied and peaceful, not rapaging with Hell's breath of Fire. Not lusting after women, blood, and power. She would do whatever it took to make him see past the dark shroud that covered his eyes. Yes, whatever it took. 

"Hey, Missy?" Sano's voice startled her a bit. Kaoru turned to face him, her eyes meeting a white handkerchief. "Here, you seem like you need this," he said lightly, dropping it on her hands. 

Kaoru smiled a little, her face blushing from Sano's kindness, and picked up the handkerchief in her lap. 

"That's very kind of you, Sanosuke," she responded lightly, wiping her eyes. 

"Don't worry about your brother, Missy. You won't be alone," he said as he leaned back in his bed; a cocky grin on his face. 

Kaoru smiled into the handkerchief and sighed knowing that she had such great friends. Even if she had just met them, they meant so much to her already. 

"I need to talk to Hiko, the Director of the H.M Corporation, to get some answers. I need to know why my brother is so hell bent on getting this mysterious Urako Himura," she explained, sniffing slightly and placing the handkerchief in her lap. 

Sano snorted as he responded, "Straight answers from Hiko? Not in a thousand years, Missy. But tell me," he shifted in his bed so he faced her intently, "Not even you, Shishio's sister, knows the real reason behind his fascination with Urako?" 

Kaoru creased her brows and pursed her lips as she shook her head, "No, just the ocassional gossip around the Mansion. Though that's hardly ever correct." 

"Tell me anyway, I might be of some use," Sano replied, sitting back on his bed. 

"What good would come from telling a Rooster-head like you, Sanosuke?" a deep rich voice boomed from the doorway. Kaoru and Sano both snapped their heads to meet the eve's dropper. 

"It's nice to see you, too, Hiko," grumbled Sano, as he shifted back into his bed. 

"Likewise, Sano," Hiko responded, feigning a wink. 

"Hiko Seijiro? The Director of the H.M. Corporation?" Kaoru asked, her eyes searching his dark brown ones. 

"None other, Ms. Kaoru. I hear that you wish to speak to me," Hiko resumed, walking towards Kaoru's bedside. Finding a decent chair to occupy, Hiko sat down, smoothing out his enormous cape. 

"Yes, I would like to know a few things about my brother--" 

"I thought that it would be you explaining a few things to me about your brother, Ms. Kaoru," 

"Unfortunately for the both of us, he tends to keep a low profile," 

"So I've noticed Ms. Kaoru," 

"All I have been able to gather about him and his project, Urako Himura, is that she is an important key to some legend," 

Hiko creased his brows as he responded, "Is that all you could dig up, Ms. Kaoru? You've had to have heard some half baked stories and gossip going around that might explain better his behavior." 

"Well, the truth is," she paused briefly, sighing before going on, "Rumor around the compound is that he plans on using this woman in order to take over Japan's most powerful Companies, eliminating any uprising threats. But I don't see how, I mean, what is so special about her?" 

"One might ask the same question about you, Ms. Kaoru," Hiko countered, leaning back in his chair. 

Sano looked quickly from Kaoru to Hiko, confusion on his face as he asked, "What about Missy?" 

Kaoru blushed and looked down as she lightly asked, "How did you find out?" 

"Connections Ms. Kaoru, connections. Your brother has people who know things about me, Sano, Urako, Shinta; anyone really. And so do I," 

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Sano pressed irritably. 

"Urako Himura isn't the only one with power, you moron," Hiko snapped, rolling his eyes in Sano's direction. 

"That doesn't exactly help me in understanding, Confusionman," Sano retorted mockingly. 

Hiko sighed and rubbed his temples with his thick fingers, "It's like this Rooster-head, Kaoru over there has the power to block Urako's visions and drain energy from living organisms." 

Sano looked a little skeptical as he raised an eyebrow and responded, "No way in hell is that possible! I mean even if it was, shouldn't Shishio want you," Sano pointed to Kaoru, " more than he would want Urako?" 

Hiko sighed as he looked back to Kaoru, "That's what I wanted to know. I'm guessing that even if he had the power to drain people's energy, it still wouldn't kill them. Besides, knowing your enemies' moves before they make them is better because then you aren't surprised by an attack." 

"It's like that legend that I always hear about at the Mansion," Kaoru murmured to herself. 

Hiko's eyes widened at her soft statement, his brown orbs twinkling. 

"Care to elaborate on the legend, Ms. Kaoru?" Hiko asked, interested. 

"It took place a long time ago, I'm not sure on the year, but well there were these Beasts that roamed the land. These Beasts were unlike any creature ever heared of, because they transformed into humans. Anyways, these Beasts were said to have great power locked within them; magical power. Even so, these Beasts were also kind to the other creatures that inhabited the land. Umm..I don't know why but there was a terrible war between the Beasts and some evil creatures; creatures rumored to have come from Hell itself. The Beasts were in a village when the Hellish creatures first attacked. But, there was a prophecy told by an aging seer saying that there was a select few Beasts that would save the land from the creatures of Hell. Only one Beast survived the war. Though, it's said that there was another prophecy told before the War began, telling of a babe of power born and saving the land again. The spirits of the Beasts would live on in the chosen souls, ready to defend the land along side their Leader," 

Sano's eyebrow lifted even more, "Beasts? Prophecy? Look Missy, there's only one prophecy, and that's when Urako is returning to us." 

"You fool," Hiko slapped his head. 

"But I don't understand this one thing Hiko, and since you seem to know more about this Legend than I do, hopefully you'll know the answer," Kaoru inquired, leaning forward on the mattress. 

"What's that Ms. Kaoru?" Hiko asked, stretching a little on the chair. 

"What does this have to do with Urako and myself?" 

Hiko grinned and rolled his shoulders for more comfort. 

"Well..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Well this was new. The assignment given to him by Soujiro, or as he was called now--Tenken, was truly something he had never given any thought to have happen. Even now as he held them in his hand, the two time machines, he was unsure of how to go about his new mission. Saitoh narrowed his eyes and closed his fist around the boxes, placing them in his jacket pocket. 

"I can't afford to seem unstable in my alliance with Shishio now. Everything is falling into place, so for now I'll do as he commands," Saitoh said softly to himself. He felt anxious to be going into the past; to see her again. If only to carry out the mission on Shishio's behalf; he still felt a little giddy to be able to fight with her again. 

He smirked, his eyes narrowing in grim satisfaction as he glided over the damp grass towards the Himura Dojo. He took out the note from his blue jacket pocket and read over his instructions again, making sure he didn't leave anything out. 

Saitoh chewed on his cigarette for a moment as he got out his lighter from his pants pocket. He lit the corner of the paper on fire and watched it as it climbed hungrily to the tips of his fingers; eating up the paper and turning it to ash. He stamped on the fallen burnt paper with his polished shoe, a grim smirk tugging at his lips. He turned and continued on his way towards the old Dojo, taking out one of the time machines. 

He looked at the intricate designs along side the time machine, the early morning sun reflecting off its glossy exterior. His two fingers held it carefully on each side as he made his way through the growth of trees. 

'How does this thing work again?" he asked himself, turning it so he saw each piece of it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ 

"Where is that boy, Yumi?" an angered voice growled. 

A scantily clad woman walked into the darkened office room, her shoulder cut kimono showing any man enough cleavage for him to drool over. Her brown eyes twinkled with lust as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"Master Shishio, he'll be here. He is your loyal dog, after all," she grinned as she walked over to a man covered in bandages. Shishio nodded, shifting in his sitting postition in his chair. Stradling his lap, Yumi began to kiss his burnt lips, her fingernails lightly dragging over his equally bandaged chest. 

"Yumi, you're a naughty one. I need to focus, and I don't think I can do that properly with you arousing passions that we left in the bedroom," Shishio groaned huskily, grabbing her backside. Yumi let out a squeal of delighted surprise and jumped off his lap. 

"Master-" she moaned lustfully, looking at him from her lidded eyes. 

"Later, Yumi. I must tend to business, and take care of some...inconveniences," he explained, his hot burning eyes staring at her supple form. 

"Of course, my Master," she winked as she sat on the end of his desk. "Later, it will be." 

A knock on the black door alerted the both of them to some company. Shishio grinned at Yumi and shook his head. 

"Come in," he bellowed. 

Soujiro entered the doorway and walked into the dark room, closing the door behind him. His features as unreadable as always, his eyes conveying nothing to Shishio. 

"Well, well Soujiro, have fun where ever you ran off to?" Shishio grinned at the boy. Yumi giggled lightly and crossed her legs, showing off her creamy thighs to Shishio. 

"I did the job you assigned to me, Mr. Shishio. It took me a while to finally find Saitoh," he responded cheerfully, walking to the front of the desk. 

Shishio narrowed his eyes, "I assigned you no job, Tenken." 

Soujiro and Yumi both snapped open their eyes and looked seriously to Shishio. 

"How can that be? Hoji gave me a letter--he said that you gave it to him--and that I was to give it to the Wolf," Soujiro explained, confused. 

"Hoji, that no good-" Yumi began, her eyes flashing with anger. 

Shishio leaned forward in his chair, his eyes cold and firey at the same moment. No one double-crosses him; no one. 

"Where is that traitorous filth?" Shishio snarled lowly. 

"I shall locate him as quickly as possible, Mr. Shishio," Soujiro said quickly, bowing before dashing to the door. 

"Bring him to me," Shishio ground out, a feral growl escaping his throat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ 

"To put it plainly, Ms. Kaoru, you are evil's weapon against the Beasts-" Hiko began. 

"Then who is the good guy?" Sano interrupted, sitting up and leaning towards Kaoru and Hiko. 

Hiko glared at Sano for interrupting him and continued, "I was just getting to that you idiot," Hiko paused and sighed, "I don't know who is going to save us from you, Ms. Kaoru. It isn't going to be you, it has to be another person with power." 

"Then, isn't that other person Urako? I mean, she's pretty damn powerful," Sano said, chewing his bottom lip. 

Kaoru looked down, her fists bunching in anger with tears streaming down her pearly face. "I'm not a bad person, I don't want evil to rule the world! There must be something that I can do!" 

"For now, all you can do is avoid your brother and his minions," Hiko said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sano, even though your idea of Urako being our savior is somewhat promising, it is impossible because she isn't here to save us. Someone else who is just as powerful, needs to stand up and prevent ultimate disaster upon the world." 

"Who is that?" Sano asked quickly, glancing from Kaoru to Hiko. 

"Right now, I have no clue," Hiko answered, rubbing Kaoru's back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

What could Hiko be doing with Ms. Kaoru? Definately not getting any straight answers, that's for sure. Shinta sighed and opened his groggy eyes, the light piercing his sensitive nerves. His sore forearms weren't as painful as they were a few hours ago, now that they had drugs suffocating the stinging. And boy did he give his nurse a piece of his mind when she decided to come and help him. As much as he could anyway, being already pumped up with meth, morphine, and other toxins. What day was it anyway? How long had he slept? A week? 

"Nurse....Nurse," he grumbled, his throat slick with mucus. His head didn't throb as much as it had before so that was a plus. 

"Shinta," a deep voice echoed in Shinta's ears. 

"Hiko?" Shinta managed to ask, squinting his eyes. "Back so soon?" 

"If you call a few hours soon, then yes," Hiko responded, sitting in a nearby chair. 

"What did you and Ms. Kaoru talk about?" Shinta asked, his eyes having closed again. 

"Well, that's going to take a while and--" 

"Hiko, damnit, just fuckin' tell me already!" Shinta barked, his brows creasing in anger. Hiko sighed and replied lowly, "Look, there's only so much I'm allowed to tell you, kid." 

"Why the hell is that?" 

"Because of a promise from someone dear to us both. I promised that person that I wouldn't burden you with the truth," 

"The truth? About what?" Shinta asked, opening his eyes and turning to face Hiko. What the hell is going on? 

"The truth about her's and your own destiny," Hiko said softly, a sigh following close behind. 

"Urako...," Shinta drawled, his eyes calculating Hiko's information. 

"Yes, there are many things she will not let you know because knowing them influences the way you think," Hiko explained, shifting his position in his chair. 

"Isn't that a good thing?" 

"Not concerning the things she knows. She wants to protect you, Shinta, she wants you to be free of the dark truth. She doesn't want it to haunt you, like it so often does for her," 

"That is unfair Hiko and you know it!" Shinta growled, "I'm her brother, if there is anything that I can do to still help her please tell me!" 

Hiko sighed and paused as he looked into Shinta's eyes, "Urako......is not your sister, Shinta." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~ 

Dun-dun-dan!!!!! oooooo--what's that mean??!! hehehe--unfortunately for all ya'll except Orion b/c she tortured it out of me, only I know ^_^ brewhahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaa*cough cough hack hack* hehehe*grins* anyways! Reviews to all those who love the story thus far ^_^ 

Kenshinobssession: yea--I know, the weeks past by like no tomorrow-and i was like--ya know...i need to update...^_^--so yay for that--hopefully ya liked this chappie too--it's really long ^_^ 

Koishii Sweet: I feel your need for K/K fluff!!! I just have no ideas on how to go about that.....wait a minute...an idea is forming in my mind as we speak and it's ...so wonderful!! i love it and i hope you will as well--hope you liked this chappie as much as I enjoyed writtin' it! 

Kenshins-Babe: Ooooo--always a pleasure to pull in more people who enjoy the fic ^_^ thanks for the compliments--I take them and place them in a vase and watch them grow.....so pretty...^_^ hope you liked this chappie! 

Orion Kohaishu: WOMAN! hehehe BANNAS!!!! wootage..love it ^_^ with Bagel on the side with freshly squeazed Orange juice....heheheheh to anyone else reading this, it may seem like totally random ramblings...but it isn't!! I ...swear to drunk i'm not god!! ^_^ *hugs* loves ya much--an' I hope that you have survived your family reunion! 


	16. Life's Little Surprises

Disclaimer:...you thought it was gonna be like all those other times...didn't ya? DIDn'T YA??!!!! eye twitches...i'm thinking of something and it isn't that I don't own RK..... 

Urako:.....You don't own RK? 

00---GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!cries 

**Chapter 15:** Life's Little Surprises 

Silence. Nothing but the loud silence filled the ears who were all in that room; tense with anticipation. The birthing sun peeked its rays into the room; creating shadows as well as eating them up. 

"Kenshin?" a meek feminine voice asked. The sound seemed to have startled everyone for they all took in a short gasp of air. Kaoru's fierce blue eyes caught Kenshin's in a small trance as he couldn't look away. 

"Kaoru..," he drawled softly,"It's tonight; I'm being called to protect him tonight, that I am." 

A wave of confusion washed over the people seated there; their eyes searching for a better understanding of the situation. Kenshin looked from Yahiko, to Sano, to Misao, to Aoshi, to Urako, and finally to Kaoru. He heaved a sigh and placed the letter back in the envelope. 

"What?!" Sano screeched, slamming his fist against the floorboards, "What the hell is going on?" 

"Why is he changing the day on us? Is he more afraid of his affiliates than we thought?" Misao asked, looking from Aoshi to Kenshin. 

"Damn," Yahiko muttered, glaring at the ground in front of him. 

"Well that changes things around," Urako said to herself, furrowing her brows. 

"He changed probably knowing that his enemies would know where and when he would meet with me. He's trying to be one more step ahead of them, that he is," Kenshin replied, folding his arms in his gi. 

Aoshi closed his eyes and nodded, replying, "Yes. Misao and I will go now and scout and search the area. Where and when are you meeting this Arimoto Deguchi?" 

"Tonight at midnight at the back of the Tyousen Teahouse," Kenshin replied, slipping out his hand from his gi to hold Kaoru's. He gently caressed it with his rough fingers as he looked up into Kaoru's face. 

"I'm coming with you, Kenshin," she said, her voice faltering slightly. 

Kaoru swallowed nervously, her hand shaking a little from anticipation. Everyone's eyes were still as they watched Kenshin's reaction. 

"Battousai, we're going to need every able bodied person here. And since she is the one who told us about the Prophecy, she may be of some use to us," Aoshi interrupted gently, his head still bowed. 

"That's right, Himura! We are all going to help you!" Misao shouted, holding up a closed fist for emphasis. Kenshin sighed and looked to the ground a moment before looking back to Kaoru. 

"Kaoru," Kenshin drawled slowly, his protectiveness slowing his decision, "Please, be careful.....my koishii." 

Kaoru immediately threw her arms around her adoring Rurouni, knocking him to the floor. 

"Oh Kenshin, I will, I will!" she exclaimed, covering his face in butterfly kisses, "Just as long as you promise me that, too." 

"Oro! Yes Kaoru, I promise, that I do!" his voice squeaky from surprise. 

Urako arched an eyebrow at the display of affection, her eyes quickly averting to gaze somewhere else. Yahiko only made a disgusted face with a few childish noises, "Don't do that to Kenshin, Ugly!" 

"Although I'd love for you two screw now, we do have some business to take care of," Sano said with a grin. 

Misao sighed and leaned her head against Aoshi's shoulder as she whispered, "They are so cute." Aoshi didn't respond vocally, his smirk to Misao's comment making up for it. 

"Shut up, you Rooster head!" Kaoru glared at Sano, slowly shaking her fist at him. 

"Battousai, we will return," Aoshi said lightly though quickly as he stood up. Misao followed suit, bowing to Kaoru and Kenshin. 

"Don't wait up for us for dinner, Kaoru," Misao said cheerily smiling. 

"Like we would anyway, Weasel-girl," Yahiko mumbled. 

"SHUT-UP YOU BRAT!" Kaoru and Misao screamed in unison; Misao hitting him on the head. 

Sano could only suppress a chuckle at the scene, as well as steal some of Yahiko's food. 

"Good day, Ms. Misao. Aoshi. Thank you to you both," Kenshin said, bowing to each as he got up from the floor. 

"Good-bye Misao!" Kaoru added as Misao and Aoshi disappeared from the doorway. 

'I wonder if I can do anything to really help them,' Kaoru thought as she kept her gaze to the doorframe. 

Kaoru smiled to herself as she walked to her bedroom. She finally got Kenshin to let her stay with him while he was out on a dangerous mission. Of course, she knew that her own life would be in quite a lot of danger as well, but she didn't care. She was going to be with Kenshin, and if he got injured, she could be there to help him. And now that their feelings for each other were revealed, she knew that what his need for her to be safe was not saying that she couldn't protect herself, but just to keep her safe and protected because he loved her. 

Kaoru opened her shoji door with a slight girlish giggle and closed it with a contented sigh. Everything was so perfect; so right. And nothing would pull her away from Kenshin; not even death. 

With a determined look in her eye, Kaoru nodded to herself and walked to her chest full of clothes. She opened it carefully, her hands going over the aged oak. Inside the Family Hope chest, Kaoru found all her kimonos and obis. But she wasn't searching for those. She furrowed her brow before digging deeper into the chest, pulling up old kimonos in her wake. She finally got to the bottom of the chest, her hand searching around the base for something. Finding the small hook near the side of the chest, she curled her fingers around it and pulled. Finding it to be a little stubborn, she yanked on it harder, jolting her body in effort to pull it free. 

"Stupid...little...," she grumbled to herself, using two hands to pull at the hook. 

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice whispered in her ear. 

"WHOA!" Kaoru exclaimed, jumping back and holding her heaving chest. "Mou, Kenshin! You scared the crap out of me!" 

"Gomen, Kaoru," Kenshin said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "What are you trying to do here?" he asked, trying to save himself. 

"Oh," she looked quickly from the trunk back to Kenshin, "Oh ..um..nothing, nothing. Just uhm..just cleaning." She let out a nervous chuckle and got up from the ground and dusted herself off. 

"Kaoru...." Kenshin said, his voice hinting towards worry and question. "Tell me the truth, please." He walked over to Kaoru and held her hands, his eyes holding the worry and love he felt for her. 

Kaoru nervously laughed and said, "Well, umm...it's something my family passes down to each first born girl in the family." She blushed a little and looked down; embarrassed. 

She could hear Kenshin chuckle and feel him rub his calloused hand against her smooth cheek. 

"What is it that makes my Kaoru blush?" he asked, his happiness glazing over the innocent question. 

His Kaoru? His? Kaoru let go of a breath that she didn't know she held. She looked up into his eyes, her breathing uneven. Her blush continued to grow, though this time it was for a different reason. 

"Wel-" 

Kenshin crushed his lips down upon hers, silencing her explanation. His soft fleshy lips moved over her own in a rough dance. His hands moved up to hold her neck as his mouth moved down to her bottom lip where he nibbled there playfully. Kaoru's hands went straight for his face, holding it where it was. Her fingers were splayed out over his cheeks, rubbing his smooth face needingly. 

There were no thoughts in Kaoru's head just instinctual need as her mouth searched his own. She felt his hands move to her shoulders, nudging at the kimono blocking his hands from her skin. Her face began to heat up at this new urgency; this new need. Her breathing became labored, as her mouth began to bite hungrily at his lips. Kenshin pulled away, enough time for him to breathe properly and to delve back into Kaoru's awaiting lips. Kaoru felt herself about to fall, for her knees began to buckle, though felt Kenshin's hands push her body against the nearby wall. It was a gentle shove as his hands found her own and pressed them against the wall near her head. Still, Kaoru felt herself lose her footing, until she felt an unknown presence press itself between her thighs. 

She let out a shuddering breath as this new feeling became an all consuming fire within her. She arched her back and her neck against the wall, her chest heaving with passion. She heard herself moan wantonly as she felt Kenshin's mouth travel down her neck. Her thighs squeezed against Kenshin's knee and rocked on it experimentally. A feeling of extreme pleasure shocked through her, branching out from her abdomen. She let out a gasp, arching her back against the wall. Her body began to feel numb and hot at the same moment; her eyes fluttering open and closed as her mouth became dry. She felt the shock of Kenshin's wet lips caress her throat as she let out another gurgled gasp. She could feel his lips curve into a smile before they opened up to let his tongue praise her skin. She shuddered in pleasure, the tingle of his gentle tongue making her more needy. 

She felt herself begin to throb with some insatiable need, so she began to grind against his leg in slow circular motions. Feeling his hands draw from hers to where her kimono crossed over her breasts, Kaoru felt herself grow light-headed. His fingers dove under the top flap of her kimono, savagely searching for her skin. She would have pulled her kimono open for him if her arms worked; though instead, they dangled lifelessly against her sides. 

"Kenshin....kensh...in," Kaoru lightly moaned as she felt his hands on her sensitive skin. She closed her eyes and just allowed herself to feel what Kenshin wanted to do. She felt his other hand trace an invisible line from where his knee was situated between her thighs, going slowly up her stomach to where her breasts were. The shock of it made her squeal with pleasure; her nerves feeling hot and cold at the same time. 

She felt Kenshin chuckle against her ear; eagerly nibbling on it as well. She could hardly suppress a moan as she felt his knee move up, rubbing against where she felt most sensitive. Arching her neck, with her mouth agape, she felt Kenshin devour her lips with gusto. She shivered as she felt both his hands pull at her kimono top; revealing more of her flesh. His hands just barely brushed against her breasts, but that was enough to make her whimper and arc herself into him. 

Suddenly, he replaced his knee with something just as hard but much more pleasure inducing. Opening her eyes, she found herself firmly pressed against a wall by Kenshin. Her breathing was still heavy, and she found herself staring into his deep purple eyes. She wrapped her legs around Kenshin's waist, pressing more harshly against him. She arched her neck back against the wall, her eyes tightly closed, and whimpered hoarsely. Kenshin nibbled and licked her neck slowly, drawing out every sound she could make. She could feel herself grow hotter as well as feel the throbbing sensation increase in pleasure for she could feel something press against her in response. His hands traveled down to her behind, massaging and pressing it against himself. He groaned at each movement she made, biting his lower lip in attempt to drown it. 

"Kaoru....urggmmm," he moaned as she moved against him again. Kaoru smiled and leaned over to his neck, nuzzling it before she placed open mouthed kisses upon it. 

She began biting his soft flesh, massaging it between her teeth and tongue. Feeling began to come back to her limp arms, so she brought them up to massage his shoulders and bare chest. 

She felt his strong hands grab at her behind and lift her up off the wall. Kaoru let out a moan, feeling the fabric of Kenshin's clothes rub against her as she was pushed up. She felt the comfort of her futon beneath her head and back as she was laid down. Except now emptiness swelled up between her thighs; emptiness that she needed have filled immediately. She whimpered needingly, arching her back. Kenshin loomed over her, a crafty smirk carved into his lips. 

"What do you want, Koishii?" he whispered heatedly into her ear, letting his breath caress her throat. 

Kaoru closed her eyes and tried to steady her breath, but the need for her satisfaction made her impatient. She narrowed her eyes somewhat, the passion she was feeling making her actions sluggish and slow. Clumsily, she dragged her hands all over her upper body, finally letting them drop to the side of her head. Absently, her knees propped up and spread open slightly. 

"Anything...any..thin..," Kaoru whispered, her eyes dazed with passion. 

Kenshin's smile widened and kissed her hard on the mouth before traveling down her neck. He grabbed a hold of her obi and undid it quickly, opening her kimono slowly. 

Kaoru's breathing became a little more rapid, her eyes staying focused on Kenshin and his ministrations. She felt anxious and more needy for something that she didn't know anything about. 

"Wow...when I said to go off an' screw, I didn't exactly think you'd do it," a blunt and obnoxious voice raced through the room. 

Snapping her eyes out of the passionate moment she and Kenshin had shared, Kaoru brought her arms up, immediately covering herself. Pushing the passion hungry Kenshin off and away from her, she glared at the intruder waving her fist. 

"Sano!!" she exploded fiercely, " Damn it! Get the HELL out of MY room!! You BAKA HENTAI!" 

Urako sat down upon the dewy grass that overlooked a small river. She leaned back on the palms of her hands, her legs spread comfortably out in front of her. She looked down and noticed the shadows of the giant tree, which was rooted a few feet away from her, start shaking its limbs and leaves in the gentle breeze. She didn't know why she noticed it nor why she found it so entertaining at the moment. 

'Maybe this is what Peace is like,' she thought absently, a smirk snaking its way to her mouth. 

She let out a sigh and looked out towards the crystalline waters of the river before her. Bright rays of the sun flashed off its surface as the current kept its steady course downstream. Urako closed her eyes and let her ears listen to the earth. This was what she taught herself to do when she wanted some extreme meditation for an upcoming battle that required her best. 

She let her chi spread out around her, feeling out the familiar energies of animals. Though something at the back of Urako's mind kept her from fully focusing. Something was amiss here; it was a feeling that she always had whenever she killed. A feeling of being watched. 

She hated that feeling. She loved to hide within the shadows where no one could see her, but where she could spy on everyone. 

She searched vehemently with her chi throughout the forested area for any sign of a perpetrator. She snapped her eyes open, feeling anxiety cling to her like a bad case of hemorrhoids. She growled deeply at her incompetence in finding the cause of her ruptured focus. 

She stood abruptly and looked left, right, behind and up into the trees quickly. 

"Damn," she cursed under her breath, once she found no trace of anyone near her. 

'Where is this person hiding?' she thought desperately. No one that she knew could hide from her searching chi. Unless she deeply underestimated one of her foes. But, how could they have followed her to this exact spot in the past? Unless they were in range of the blast from the beginning. Still, wouldn't she have at least noticed another person going back in time with her? If not a chi signal, then modernized clothes, attitude, anything? 

Anxiety pumped through her system quicker as she thought about it and realized that she would never know. Not as long as she stood in place anyway. 

She gripped the hilt of her katana at her hip in an effort to calm herself. She hated not knowing important pieces of information. 

"Ah....my little fire cat, how are you?" a familiar voice snapped Urako out of her temporary stupor. Urako turned quickly to look left and right for the origin of the voice, unsheathing her katana quickly. Growling at her own stupidity in not being prepared and not being aware of another's presence, she glanced up into the trees. 

She hated little surprises. 

A/N: GOod?? I hope so--I apologize for not updating for a whole month!! But I had a lot of hw and Senior Project presentations to get through!! as well as life! I had and lost a bf in a few weeks Hope you like this chappie! 

I wanted to get this one out before finals commenced and before I graduated!! I hope I graduate..... 

Love to you all!!!!! hugs 

Fannie((the sexy)) Fanfiction Wanderer 


	17. Secrets in the Family

Disclaimer: I'm writing this out of pure love for RK fanfiction --so I don't own any of the original characters in the Anime or the Series. Although, I do own Urako-and the plot-and extra crap like that .  
  
Chapter 16: Secrets in the Family  
  
BTW... Any issues in formatting are my fault (Orion Kohaishu; Sleep Deprived Editor) so blame me. I'm blonde and tired, and therefore stupid. Much love, and read the damn chapter already!  
----------  
Shinta's eyes widened in horror, his breath uneven. What? What did Hiko just say?  
  
"Wh....what?" Shinta asked slowly, trying to figure out if he had heard Hiko correctly.  
  
Shinta could see his unstable form reflected in Hiko's brown orbs before the older man sighed and looked away. Shinta felt as if everything he knew to be true just collapse in around him.  
  
"Urako, is not your sister, Shinta," Hiko reiterated slowly as he rubbed his head.  
  
Shinta swallowed slowly as he tried to come up with viable evidence that Urako was in fact his sister. How could Urako, be anything else? It just wasn't possible for her to be anything else. His brows creased in confusion as he felt his heart speed up in anxiety. His jaw opened slightly, and his fingers began to lose feeling as they fisted tightly into the sheets.  
  
"H-how? How can Urako be anything else, Hiko?!" Shinta screamed out of trepidation, punching the mattress. "Answer me!"  
  
What the hell is going on? Why is Hiko saying this? How could Urako, the woman whom I believed to be my sister, be anything else than what she is? Our blood type is the same-she was there with me throughout my childhood-- Mom an' Dad called her their daughter! Someone is lying!  
  
Hiko took a big breath and bit his lower lip as he began slowly, "Even Urako does not know this, Shinta."  
  
"Wa-" Shinta began, his heart beating faster.  
  
"Let me finish," Hiko paused a moment, rubbing his arms slightly, "All I can tell you is this, you'll find your answers in the past."  
  
Answers in the past? What is he getting at? There's nothing there in the past! Shinta gasped as he suddenly realized what Hiko was saying. But, Urako is in the past.....What is gonna happen to her?  
  
"Hiko...why?" Shinta asked, his eyes conveying his sadness and worry.  
  
"Sometimes, lying is necessary," Hiko replied as he sighed.  
  
Shinta began to shake his head vehemently, closing his eyes briefly before saying, "No! Not to your family! If you lie to your family, then who can you trust?" Shinta felt the coolness of his own tears trail down his cheek before he buried himself weakly in the comfort of his pillow. Why would you lie, Hiko? We trusted you with everything! You helped us when our parents were slaughtered! What else have you lied about?  
  
"No!" Hiko suddenly shouted, standing abruptly,"You don't understand, boy! She's the key! The key to everything!"  
  
"She's a human being, Hiko! What is this key business?" Shinta glared up from his pillow.  
  
"Haven't you been listening to me at all, kid? She's what we've been searching for. It's her power," Hiko said as he turned for the door.  
  
"What? You can't be serious, Hiko!" Shinta exclaimed as his eyes widened further.  
  
"I am. And I knew from the very first moment I saw her firece blue eyes," Hiko said as he glanced back to Shinta.  
  
"But why? What do you plan to do with her? You've already ruined her life!" Shinta screamed as he reached out to grasp Hiko's cape.  
  
"Because, last time, she failed in her mission," Hiko explained simply as he quickened his pace towards the door.  
  
Shinta shot up his head in fear, his breath caught in his throat, as he whispered, "Last time?"  
----------  
A man with short brown hair walked briskly down the cracked corridors within a hidden bunker. His slanted brown eyes shifted nervously from side to side, watching for anything that might spring up and threaten him. A trickle of sweat ran from his hairline to the curve of his chin. They were on to him.  
  
Hoji kept his pace short and quick, turning his head to look back every five seconds. He had read over Shishio's plans, which really didn't appeal to him. What he was doing was suicide; backstabbing his employer. If he learned anything while with Shishio, it was that in order to survive in this world you must be stronger than the threat of being weak. In this case, destroying what Shishio had planned on to take over Japan made him more powerful than Shishio himself. After all, your best friend is your worst enemy.  
  
Hoji quickly ran through an unmarked door, which he locked quickly behind him. His heavy breathing filled his ears as he felt around the darkened room for the light switch. Finding it as quickly as possible, he flipped it on. This was his own office, a place totally unsurveillanced by hidden cameras or bugs. Or so he believed.  
  
"Mr. Hoji," a voice jingled behind him. Hoji gasped as he turned around quickly, finding himself face to face with Soujiro.  
  
"Sou-Soujiro! I-I-uh-"  
  
"Mr. Shishio wants to speak with you, Mr. Hoji," Soujiro explained evenly, a venomous smile placed upon his lips. That creepy, crooked smile. Hoji shuddered everytime he looked at the child-like assasin.  
  
"Re-really? He does? Uh-um-ok-"  
  
"Now, Mr. Hoji," Soujiro said in a low tone, the smile still in place. Soujiro began to walk towards Hoji, slowly, making sure that Hoji saw his movements. Hoji's eyes widened with fear as his hand slipped behind him to quickly unlock the door. Turning the lock quickly with sweaty fingers, Hoji burst through the door, shutting it behind him noisily.  
  
"Hoji," a deep angered voice growled.  
  
Hoji snapped up his head up, his brown eyes glistening with fear. "Mas- Master Shishio," Hoji stuttered, his throat closing up from fear.  
  
"That was very stupid of you," Shishio growled, his fiery eyes narrowing at the fearful man in front of him. Shishio snapped his fingers and men in uniforms carrying loaded arms suddenly surrounded them both.  
  
"Take this pathetic piece of filth away for questioning," Shishio ordered sternly, pointing a gloved finger at Hoji.  
------------  
Saitoh's slitted amber eyes glazed over with joy at the thought of this moment finally occuring. His thin lips creased in a grim grin as he hid himself from Urako's searching chi. He could feel her fear building up as she searched endlessly for his chi signature. He'd have his fun with her and it would start now.  
  
He kept his movements cool and cat like as he leapt into a nearby tree, keeping his eyes on Urako's form below. As soon as she was in range for his attack, he let his chi become more noticable.  
  
"Ah....my little fire cat, how are you?" he almost purred from the trees, feeling the shock from Urako as his voice clicked in her mind. He chuckled and took the opportunity her surprise offered him, and unsheathed his katana. With a loud shout, he executed a downward thrust upon her body.  
  
Though, as he had expected, he didn't hit her flesh. Good, she hadn't lost her skill. This would make the fight much more interesting.  
  
"Koishii?" he heard her weak voice ask, as he landed on the grassy floor. "Why..?"  
  
He stood erect then, resheathing his katana as he looked Urako in the eyes. He could see her shakey form, he could sense her inner emotional battles just from the way she spoke. If he wanted to win, he'd have to strike hard and fast while she was still dazed and confused. In an answer to her question, Saitoh merely smirked as he rushed at her again pulling out his katana in a deadly horizontal arc.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me how much longer I have to live, Urako?" he asked as he swung his body around to try to slash at her again. He saw her flip backwards towards the tree he had occupied, holding her arm. He licked his lips in slight victory, he had cut her. He glanced down at his blade and saw her slick crimson blood drip slowly off the tip.  
  
"Love, I-"  
  
"I'm not your love, Urako," he spat, disgusted. Saitoh had destroyed those feelings once he had felt them creeping up on him. In a fight, he needed to have a clear mind. He couldn't be distracted by meaningless emotions like love. He flicked his sword clean of her blood and walked towards her slowly. He stopped suddenly, feeling the air around him electrify with anger. He tightened his grip on his katana and braced himself for her attack. He saw her bow her head slowly, her muscles beginning to ripple as she clentched her fists in anger.  
  
It was time to strike.  
  
His pace quickened and in a flash, brought his sword down vertically. He heard the tearing of flesh and the rich smell of newly split blood. He side stepped quickly and stood ready for her attack, but instead saw her still standing there, her arm and side covered in blood. This fight wouldn't be as fun as he had previously thought. His eyes narrowed as his sword came in front of his face defensively.  
  
"Why?" her voice cracked through his ears like an angry whip slicing the air. Saitoh grumbled to himself and sheathed his weapon. He had no time for questions of this sort, but if it would help the fight along, then he was all for it.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he countered, his voice venomous.  
  
Urako stayed silent, waiting for more of an explanation. Saitoh watched as her blood slithered down her arms like liquid snakes crawling down to pool inside the pink gi she wore.  
  
"You're the key to this whole mess, Urako. You're what Shishio wants, what I desire to fight, and the last thing standing in evil's way. I was the inside mole in Hiko's Company as well as in Shishio's. I was no one's own puppet, however. I did what I had to in order to survive. I saw you as a means of getting me what I wanted quicker,"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Nothing more,"  
  
"Then you have seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds left to live," she responded monotonously as she reached inside her gi for something. She took her time in placing the small stereo down and pressing play, her wounds making her actions slow.  
  
Saitoh smirked and responded lightly, "There's my girl."  
  
"I am no one's to be had!!" Urako screamed, her head jolting up suddenly. Her eyes flashed white as they bore deeply into Saitoh's own. The wind around them picked up at a dangerous pace, pushing Saitoh back forcefully.  
  
Saitoh ground his teeth tightly in his lack of vision to see this happen and shielded his eyes with his free arm. The wind whipped across his body ferociously, tearing at his clothes and bare skin. He growled as he felt himself being pushed back by the force of the wind. No, he was wrong, it wasn't the wind, it was Urako. And what she was doing was beautiful.  
  
"Traitors are weak little rats. Traitors of the heart are fucking bastards that should rot in the seven hells!!" Urako screamed loudly, waves of white energy flying off her form in enormous amounts.  
-------------  
Dim lights flickered in the void of the Interogation Room, annoying Hoji a little bit. Those lights were the least of him problems, however, as he waited for Shishio to end his life. He knew he was going to die, but he didn't know how it would happen. And that made him even more afraid.  
  
A squeaky sound reverberated in the far corner of the darkness, away from Hoji's bound form. Heavy footsteps circled the chair he was chained to, forshadowing his upcoming pain. Hoji could see the fierce blood red eyes stare at him from the shadows telling him silently of the nameless fear that froze his blood. It made his mind wander to all the inventive ways of torture.  
  
"Hoji.." Shishio's voice drawled menacingly. "I'm going to give you a choice."  
  
Hoji swallowed nervously and shallowly nodded, knowing that whatever Shishio offered was going to end up in his death. It was merely up to Hoji how end up there.  
  
"But first, however, I want to know what you had the Wolf do for you,"  
  
"I-I..had him go back......to-to the past-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Umh-to-t-to bring Ur-Urako b-back,"  
  
"You fool!" Shishio snapped loudly, "I placed her there for a reason!" Shishio growled and slowly unsheathed his katana. He stood in front of Hoji's form, his blade pointed at his forehead.  
  
"Anything else, Hoji?" Shishio narrowed his eyes as he applied more pressure to his blade against Hoji's head.  
  
Hoji whimpered slightly, sweat rolling down his temple as he lightly replied, "He's going to ki-kill her."  
  
Shishio's eyes widened with fury and forcefully thrusted his blade into Hoji's damp temple. His skull crunched and blood immediately pooled over his face and around his bound form, the blade still imbedded in his head. With a grunt of disatisfaction, Shishio pulled his blade upwards, opening up Hoji's cranium even more and splattering his blood and brain matter against the walls and floor.  
  
"Damn it," Shishio muttered as he flicked his blade clean of Hoji's blood. He slammed his fist against Hoji's bloodied body, knocking it to the ground.  
------------  
Shinta couldn't sleep, even after his nurse had told him he ought to. His world was crashing in around him, how could he possibly sleep? He shifted in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, and sighed. How he wished he could move, or do anything at the moment. His legs were still broken, his skin torn and marred by burns, his scalp partly ripped, and his arm fractured.  
  
Tears brimmed in his eyes, tears of depression and hopelessness. He felt useless and partly dead to the world. He furrowed his brow and bit back pain as he made himself sit up. Pain shot up his back and chest, but he ignored it.  
  
He promised Urako he'd have hope, and damn it, he would, despite who Hiko told him she was. He glanced around his room again, looking for a means of transportation. Finding a wheelchair already packed up in the far corner of his room, he shifted his position to get out of bed. Using his good arm he began to carefully move his broken legs one by one off the bed.  
  
"Y'know, that's really stupid of you," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
Shinta shot his attention towards it, finding his long time friend standing there.  
  
"Sanosuke! What the hell happened to you?" Shinta exclaimed as he took in his injuries.  
  
Sano sighed exasperatedly, a smirk on his face as he leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"Ah--a bunch of shit really, you know me and my directional problems," he said with a smirk.  
  
Shinta frowned as he asked, "Wasn't Miss Kaoru with you?"  
  
Sano chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe...yea..We got in a little mix up..but she's doing fine."  
  
Shinta arched an eyebrow at him, "She was hurt, too?"  
  
Sano looked a little sheepish as he nodded slowly. Shinta growled at Sano's incompetence, though waved his hand over to him.  
  
"Don't do that again, Sano. Here, help me up," Shinta said, pointing to his legs.  
  
"I can't carry your ass, you know," Sano explained, pointing to his ankle as he hobbled over.  
  
"Thank you Sherlock. I meant get the wheel chair and bring it over so I can get around easier."  
  
"Oh!" Sano smirked, as he turned towards the wheel chair in the corner of the room. "You wantin' to see Missy?"  
  
Shinta blushed and instead responded, "Shut up and wheel it over here, Sano."  
  
Sano chuckled as he opened up the wheel chair, saying, "Yes, ma'am."  
-------------  
Kaoru stretched her sore body in her bed, cracking a few air pockets in her back and neck. She sighed deeply, letting her mind become clear. She absently patted her broken arm as she gazed out the window. There was so much to take in; her being evil stuck out the most in her mind. She couldn't accept it, her mind wouldn't allow that fact to be taken in. Her whole being would stop functioning until it figured out a way in how she could avoid that destiny. She looked back to her past, to all the times in which she used her power. She focused mainly on the feeling she got when she had completely destroyed a chi signature. She felt....nothing. Nothing. No remorse...no happiness. Just empty.  
  
"Missy?" a voice snapped her out of her reverie. She let out a startled gasp and turned quickly towards the man in the room.  
  
"Oh, Sanosuke!" she said as she sighed, partly relieved, "Don't ever do that again!" She folded her arms and glared at Sano.  
  
"I'm sorry Missy, but hey! I got somethin' that will make your day brighter," he said, smirking. He was suddenly pushed forward by someone behind him, and he winced from pain.  
  
"What could you possibly get me?" Kaoru said as she smirked and shifted in her bed. Sano, like a whipped puppy, hobbled over to his bed and jabbed a thumb behind him. Kaoru followed the direction his thumb was pointing at, her eyes devouring the sight of Shinta in a wheelchair.  
  
"Shinta!" she gasped, as she jumped out of her bed and kneeled beside him, "You all right??"  
  
"Oorroo!" he screetched from surprise, jumping a little. "Ms. Kaoru, thank you, I am fine that I am."  
  
"Really? I-I mean, uh--What happened to you?" she stuttered nervously, sitting on the side of a nearby chair.  
  
Shinta smiled sadly as he sighed, his amethyst eyes reflecting his past pains. "Nothing that you need to worry about, Ms. Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru furrowed up her brow as she shouted, "Damnit Shinta, don't be stupid! I worry about you anyway!"  
  
"You .....worry about me?" Shinta asked slowly, a flash of hope running across his eyes.  
  
Kaoru blushed a little bit as she stumbled on her answer, "Well, um..ye- yes, I mean, y'know....you were so nice to me in your apartment...uh..mmm-"  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone, there is a lot of ...."tension" in here," Sano interupted cooly as he pulled himself up.  
  
Kaoru turned to glare at him, though thankfulness could be seen in her eyes as she watched him hobble out of the room.  
  
"Use protection, you two," Sano quickly added as he shut the door.  
  
"OROROROO!! SANO!!" Shinta shouted loudly, his face rivaling his hair color.  
  
Kaoru's eyes bulged and she covered her cheeks with her hands to hide her blush. Kaoru looked back to Shinta, swallowed nervously, and was determined to converse with him without being embarassed.  
  
"Shinta," she said strongly as she closed her eyes for a moment, "Really, what happened to you?"  
  
Shinta sighed as he wheeled himself over towards Sano's bed, motioning for Kaoru to follow him. Kaoru followed behind, curiousity eating at her as she sat down next Shinta.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru, what I'm about to say has nothing to do with how you are as a person--I still think you're wonderful and nothing will change that. However, the way I am now, battered and bruised and broken, was because of your brother and his need for Urako's power," Shinta explained shortly, as he turned to look at her.  
  
Kaoru looked down in shame, tears building up in her eyes. "i'm -I'm-"  
  
"Don't apologize for him, Ms. Kaoru. I know it's hard and painful to realize. You didn't do this to me, Shishio Makoto did, your brother," Shinta softly explained, taking her hand.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No, no 'buts' Ms. Kaoru. You didn't add on to my pain, you take away some of it. So does Urako, my sister,"  
  
"Really? We do? But how, I mean-"  
  
"Because Urako is my sister, and I love her as such. You.....because-"  
  
"Because?" Kaoru prompted, her heart in her throat as she stared intently at him.  
  
Shinta sighed as he smiled again, his eyes sunken slightly, giving him a tired look. "Because, Ms. Kaoru, I care about you. I care about you a lot,"  
  
Kaoru's smile was short and tight, a feeling of loss crept inside her heart, and she turned to look at the floor again. She sniffled and repeated Shinta softly, "You care about me."  
  
"Yes," Shinta said, as he lifted her chin up with his forefinger, "i care about you......a lot." Kaoru looked up to his eyes then, searching for an answer that she so desperately needed. She found herself feeling slightly hazy, her eyes locking on to his lips. She watched them become closer to her, not realizing that he was leaning into kiss her.  
  
Though just before his lips touched hers, she voiced a question, "Is that all?"  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before she heard Shinta's voice again, feeling his breath against her awaiting lips. She could hardly stand it, she wanted him to kiss her, however, she just had to know.  
  
"I..don't know.. Honestly I have an enormous feeling of protectiveness and care for you, and....and something else that I have yet to define," Shinta responded slowly, staying dangerously close to her lips.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes, feeling a tear slowly crawl down her cheek. She sighed and forced herself to turn away, burying her face instead, on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you think it's love?" she forced herself to say, tasting some of the fabric of his shirt in her mouth.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know....but-"  
  
"But?" she prompted again, wiping her eyes and leaning back to face him.  
  
Shinta smiled again, that same fake smile that she had seen before. "I hope so." he replied lightly. Hope fluttered in Kaoru's chest, though, also held hatred if these feelings were untrue. Kaoru smiled brightly, sniffling the last remnants of her crying.  
  
"Then I think we can kiss now," she responded, gazing into his eyes.  
-----------------------------------  
A/N::::: WHaT DO yA THINK????? I thought that seeing the past again might give some people more excitement when they read--b/c Urako...well....yea--CAN'T GIVE AWAY THE ENDING!!!! Muwhahahahahaha!!!   
  
Much love to ya'll loyal fans hugs  
  
Fanfiction Wanderer 


	18. Blood That Binds Us

Disclaimer:: Whoa....I have a lot of pages of this shit...but it's my shit! Don't go stealin' this for yourself now---I own everything except the original Rurouni Kenshin characters and such! You, you get to read my fabulous story! Have fun .  
  
Chapter 17: Blood that Binds Us  
  
::The glow of the moon shines upon me  
  
Brightening the traces of blood which tread from my eyes  
  
Its soft silky grace caresses over my form  
  
Giving me pain until my Heart dies  
  
Telling me lies until I become insane  
  
Letting the tears overflow from the years  
  
Feeling each rip, tear, and infection  
  
Of your malicious perfection  
  
The glow of the moon shines upon me  
  
Letting all who look upon me, see the mask break from my face  
  
Watching it slowly crumble and crack under the stare  
  
They gasp scream and cry  
  
Telling me that I must die  
  
The Shadow swallows me up in her arms  
  
Binding herself with the torn presence I have become  
  
The glow of the moon shines upon me  
  
And only it knows of the monster I have become  
  
Only it knows of my pain  
  
My deadened heart filled with shame  
  
Wondering if I could ever be the same  
  
If I could go back and change  
  
Would it be too strange  
  
As the bittersweet love strikes my soul  
  
Beating me into Oblivion::  
  
(((made by me! )))  
  
------------------------------  
  
It couldn't have been true. It just wasn't true. This was a terrible, terrible nightmare from which she couldn't wake from. Her heart was breaking and she could feel each slow rip as well as the hot blood soaking her clothes. Funny, she couldn't remember actually feeling emotional blood leaking from her heart.  
  
It was then that she noticed her wounds and her life slowly draining from her. Her mind had been focused on what he had said. The Wolf. Her former lover. Her new enemy.  
  
Her mind threw up barriers to block this from being accepted as truth, leaving her heart vulnerable for attack. The words and void emotion stabbed without mercy at her being, her inner self crumbling quickly.  
  
She fisted her hands tightly, feeling an untamable rage begin to stampede through her. A numbness entered her, destroying all love and happiness suceptable to intolerable amounts of pain. She tightened her jaw in last efforts to control the hatred burning through her veins. She felt the icy trail of tears tread slowly down her smooth cheeks, telling of her silent dying emotion. She could barely hear Saitoh's explanation, one which was filled with hatred and emptiness. She was zoned out, concentrating on the past, letting memories fill her mind. Letting confessions of love blind her  
  
to the painful realization of her life. That she was never loved; only used. Used in order to get more power, more control.  
  
Urako let loose a terrible scream, one that howled desperately through the forest and nearby towns and villages. One in which she poured her heart, mind and soul into, combining all her betrayed emotions. She felt power begin to surge throughout her body as she continued to scream, making her feel like she had some sort of electrical charge tingling her. She then noticed white blinding flames of energy roll off her arms and other tense rippling muscles as she continued to feed her anger.  
  
She looked around for Saitoh, the Wolf, the murderer of her heart, quickly finding him bracing himself against the wind she created. She smirked wickedly, her eyes flashing again before they narrowed into slits. She screamed again, but this time it sounded more like a feral growl. She was forced onto her hands and knees by some unknown power, whimpering like a wild animal. She felt another surge of power ripple through her body, tingling her every nerve.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Didja hear that, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, pulling on Kenshin's gi as he watched the forest.  
  
"Yes, Yahiko, indeed I did. I feel immense power coming from that forest, as if there were a battle happening," Kenshin responded, his eyes narrowing towards the powerful chi signature. He had felt it earlier, but had thought it only to be Urako practicing. But now, feeling the immense waves ripping through the air, he was extremely worried for her. Her chi signature seemed to explode after it had suffered a great deal of emotional disruption. He had to do something and quickly.  
  
"I wonder what that was...," Yahiko thought outloud, keeping his gaze steady on the forest.  
  
"That was Urako, I believe, Yahiko," Kenshin replied gently, folding the last of the laundry.  
  
Yahiko gasped as he turned to face Kenshin, saying, "What?! What's happening to her?! We have to help her Kenshin!"  
  
"I don't know what is going on, Yahiko, that I don't, but we must get to her and quickly. Hurry and find Sano," Kenshin ordered sternly, fixing his gi, quickly adding, "And tell Kaoru not to worry about us."  
  
"Sure thing Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted as he ran towards the dojo.  
  
Kenshin thinned out his lips and furrowed his brow as he looked back to where he felt the overpowering chi. 'Hang on, Urako. Just a few more moments.'  
  
"Hey!" a voice shouted, "Hey Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin quickly turned to spot Sano running up to him, concern lining his face.  
  
"Urako..?" Sano asked, his brow creasing in slight confusion.  
  
Kenshin nodded curtly, running towards the forest; towards Urako's chi.  
  
"This way Sano! Hurry!" Kenshin shouted behind him.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Aoshi...I feel..," Misao said aloud, confusion wrapping around the unfinished statement.  
  
"I feel it, too, Misao. It's Urako Himura, I can feel her terrible pain. Her heart cries out as it is slowly dying," Aoshi replied, looking back to Misao with tired eyes. Misao looked back to him, her eyes full of worry and dying hope. She walked towards him tentively, embracing him as if he were about to be blown away. Aoshi wrapped his arms around her, as if he were her protective shield from the world. He stroked her head delicately whispering words of affection and care.  
  
"Make a promise to me, Aoshi," Misao whispered, tears trailing down her face. Her tiny arms hugged him fiercely, stroking his back.  
  
"Of course, Misao," he replied as he kissed her head.  
  
"Don't leave me," she gently said, a tear falling from her eye to the ground.  
  
Aoshi leaned back from her and kneeled before her, turning her chin up with his forefinger. He searched her eyes, her sad tearful eyes, with his own. He knew in his heart that he'd do anything for this woman. He loved her so much, he felt it begin to build inside him.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Misao," he said gently, stroking her face with his fingers.  
  
Misao smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. Aoshi smiled, feeling the love he had for her overflow in his heart. He brought her face before his own and kissed her lips, slowly massaging them with his own. He felt her respond quickly, pushing against his mouth with urgency and love. They'd do anything for each other. And that was true love.  
  
-----------------------  
  
'Fangs?' Why did she feel her teeth grow and become pointy all of a sudden? She roared in pain, feeling her mouth and nose crack and move to be positioned differently on her face. She absently heard her clothes tear as she looked down to her arms. The white blinding light had engulfed her whole body, and she saw white hair emerge in thick tuffs. She felt her fingers curl and snap, turning into paws. She screamed in pain, extending her new claws. Urako rolled her neck, feeling her back arch up, feeling her ribs extend. She clawed at the ground with her black claws, feeling her knees tighten and break, allowing the muscles to be reshaped. A ripple of power ran down her spine, pulling at the muscles and bones. Urako snapped her head back and let another roar escape her throat as she felt her tail come into being.  
  
She slouched slightly to the ground, propping herself up by her thick furry white arms. She sniffed the air. She smelled fear, the Wolf's fear. She growled slowly, letting it bubble in her throat as she looked at his face. His lips were slightly open, quivering with fear and intrigue. His eyes had widened with wonder and amazement as he continued to stare. Urako noticed his taut form, how his muscles had tightened through her transformation. She let her giant maw grin slightly, showing off her sharpened teeth. She still felt the pang of pins and needles on her arm and shoulder from when Saitoh attacked her. She glanced over to her wound and saw her whole right shoulder covered in blood.  
  
"You cut me. You ripped up my heart and now you've sliced my body. I shall deliver the same fate to you," she growled fiercely, feeling the energy start coursing through her again. She lifted her hind legs up, feeling them a little weak, and started to walk towards her prey.  
  
"You're-a white tiger! How amazing this power is!" he exclaimed passionately, overriding his fear with excitement. His stance changed abruptly, letting himself become loose once again. His sword came before his slanted eyes, his deceitful eyes, and stood ready.  
  
Urako narrowed her own, intent on ripping out his throat and heart. She quickly analyzed his stance, the tempo of the song, and what she could maneuver in this type of body. She ground her fangs, her eyes flashing brightly with ferocious hatred and unbridled energy, as she ran straight towards him. She saw his blade head straight for her unprotected chest, though quickly brought up a defensive paw, deflecting the blow. Her claws broke the blade, and she landed on him her teeth bared and waiting to taste his flesh.  
  
She could hear Saitoh's cry as she brought her deadly jaws down on his chest, intent on ripping out his heart first.  
  
"URAKO!!!" a cry stopped her action, making her look in the direction of the voice.  
  
Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke burst through the bushes, though stopped, their eyes wide with fear and wonder.  
  
Urako wanted to tell them to go away but felt intense pain run through her body, branching from her chest. She looked down and saw a small wakazashi embedded to the hilt in her chest. Blood had already covered her wound as well as her prey. She felt her eyes roll up into her head as she collapsed on top of her enemy.  
  
"Our..blood...binds...us," she choked out before letting her eyes close. White flame engulfed her body again, returning her to her now naked, bloody, and torn human form.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A/N:::I know it was short--but i wanted you guys to read it--and be left on a mean cliffie!! ---WHAT YOU THINK?!?!?!?! Urako ...oh poor lil' one....she resembles me in a way--we both suffered emotional hells. Much love ya'll!--This isn't the end, just to let you know  
  
hugs to all my loyal reviewers, I love ya'll! Don't hurt me!  
  
Fanfiction Wanderer 


	19. Lean on Me

Disclaimer:: ::sings:: This fic is my fic--it isn't your fic--so if you take it--I'll get my shotgun--and blow your head off -this fic was made for you to read not take---::stops singing:: I mean...uhhhhh ::grins:: I don't own any of the original characters in The Rurouni Kenshin series!

Chapter 18: Lean on Me 

Shinta felt himself unconsciously lean into Kaoru's mouth, feeling the softness of her flesh against his lips. She was soft, almost like a goose down feather, and creamy. Shinta grinned a little, pushing against her, letting his lips massage tenderly against her own. Hands danced lightly, tentatively towards the back of his head, making his raw scalp tingle. It didn't hurt, but it was a strange feeling.

Kaoru jumped back, gasping, "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I think I just-"

"No, no," Shinta chuckled lightly, "You didn't hurt me."

Kaoru smiled a little bit, a blush brushing over her cheeks lightly. Her hands went back towards his head, caressing the soft contours of his face. Shinta smiled in response, reveling in the feel of her gentle touches.

"I just want to take away pain..... instead of giving it," she whispered, her smile faltering into sorrow.

Shinta cocked his head curiously, his eyes glittering with worry as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Kaoru quickly looked down then back to him, seeming to decide on what she should let him know. She bit her lip out of habit before she responded, "It's what Hiko told me."

"What was that?" Shinta asked, his eyes and voice hardening in response to Hiko's name.

"That I was a weapon to be used against good. That all I was going to be good for was bringing down Urako and bringing forth a new Age of Darkness," she said as she swallowed nervously.

Shinta arched an eyebrow in suspicion, doubt swirling around his eyes. "What? That doesn't make any sense to me. Why would you be-"

"Just think about it!" Kaoru suddenly snapped, tears slowly trailing down her face, "Think about what I was used for where your sister was concerned! I made her vulnerable and blind! I made her easier to catch for my brother!" Kaoru looked away hurriedly in shame, shaking and sobbing.

Shinta's eyes widened in full understanding of what she was getting at, though instead of pulling away, he turned more towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He lightly stroked her hair and back, trying to calm her down.

What is Hiko trying to accomplish here? He's made Kaoru fully realize her destiny; by giving her the choice of becoming what she was ultimately reincarnated to do. Wait a minute.... what am I saying? Who would she be reincarnating? Son of a bitch! I need that journal!

Shinta narrowed his eyes slightly, and unwantedly pulled slowly away from Kaoru's whimpering form.

"It's going to be alright, Miss Kaoru. I'm going to get the answers from that journal my sister has kept somewhere in our old Dojo," Shinta explained gently, kissing her forehead.

Kaoru looked down and shook her head, "Even so, what if it states the same thing? Then what? Am I to just wait for the Evil to possess my soul? I wouldn't know how to defend myself against something of which I have no idea about!"

Shinta sighed and tried to look in Kaoru's watery eyes for some answer, but found none in his mind. He didn't want her to lose hope, but he didn't want her to have false hope either. Shinta inhaled sharply, barricading any tears of hopelessness from escaping his eyes, and lifted Kaoru's chin up with his fingers.

"I'm going to find a way for you to live your life happily, Miss Kaoru. Understand that I will not rest until I do," he said sternly, his eyes boring into her own.

Kaoru could only shakily nod as she kept her gaze glued to his bright orbs. Shinta smiled lightly, and pulled her close to his mouth.

I will find her happiness......

---------------

Saitoh heaved heavily, not believing for a second what had just occurred. Urako's body lay torn, bloodied, and naked on top his own. She was dead. His wakazashi was imbedded to the hilt through her breastplate, the steel jutting out her back like a bloodied thorn. His chest was torn and blood was pouring at a fast rate from the wounds he had received.

With each breath he took, pain sliced through him, causing him to groan.

_Our..blood...binds...us.._

Urako's last words haunted his mind, not letting him alone. Her dead body lie peacefully still on his own, and he envied her peacefulness. He felt no heartbeat from her, unlike all the other times he could have while they lay together.

Saitoh frowned and shook his head vehemently, trying to destroy the feelings of guilt and loss. Memories of their past slipped past his closed eyes, reviving past feelings he thought he had killed. He clenched his jaw tightly, trying to stop the unwanted tears that flowed slowly down his high cheekbones.

His hands slipped underneath Urako's body to find his pocket where the time machines lay. He absently heard shuffling footsteps off to his right, and he turned to face those who gave him the opportunity to kill Urako.

"You damn dog!" a man with spiky hair held up by a bandana shouted angrily, his eyes shining brightly.

"Saitoh....," the one who looked like Shinta, whispered harshly. How this man knew his name, he didn't know nor did he care to find out.

"Urako!!" a child screamed, reaching out towards the body that lay on top of him.

The Shinta-look-alike's eyes narrowed and flashed amber, an untamable fire raging on behind that cool hard facade. Saitoh swallowed thickly, finally closing his hand around the other time machine.

"She fucking loved you!" the rooster-head shouted, tears brimming his eyes. He slammed his fists together, a cracking sound resonating through the forest.

"Ya..Yahiko," the red head breathed lightly, "Get Megumi here....NOW!"

The little kid named Yahiko, nodded while he held back tears of his own and ran off towards town, stumbling a little bit.

"I ..I loved her, too," Saitoh said, pain filling his mind and chest as he clenched his fist tightly around the small time machine. He felt the machine hum through the vibrations it created, feeling it open up.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU KILLED HER!!" the rooster head shouted, running towards him, his fist raised.

"Sano!" the red head barked angrily, unsheathing his weapon.

"No, Kenshin! This man deserves death!!" Sano screamed, his pace quickening.

Saitoh could only smile grimly, knowing that he would suffer more while being alive. Saitoh closed his eyes just before the flash blinded all around him and Urako's body, sending them back to the future.

-------------

Megumi sighed as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, her previous headache slowly receding. She really needed to get out of the Hospital, people depended on her and her skills to live and survive in this unforgiving world. She glanced over to the I.V. that was inserted into her arm, giving her water and medication. She inhaled sharply as she quickly pulled them out, letting them spill out over her bed and the floor. She immediately heard her heart monitor go flat line, and waited patiently for the nurse to come running in.

A nurse, who was new, came running into her room, her eyes bulging out of her head and her breathing labored.

"Don't worry, nurse, I'm alive. I just pulled them out because I can't stand not doing my job," Megumi explained with a slight smirk.

Megumi could see the relief flash through her expression as the nurse replied, "Oh, alright Dr. Takani. Yea, I can understand. Would you like me to have the other scrubs come in here and clean this up?"

Megumi yawned a moment before she responded, "Thanks, hon, that would be great. Just tell the other doctors that I'll be in for work in a few hours."

The nurse nodded vigorously, feeling the need to return to the desk, smiled and left hastily down the white corridors.

Megumi groaned as she sat up, feeling the pain gather in her head and back. She had to get back to work and make it seem as if nothing happened here. She couldn't be suspected here or else it would blow her cover. And then she wouldn't have any income to support herself. Besides the fact that she wouldn't be able to find any work in the medical field. She could rely on the Oniwaban, but she was too proud to get anything from them. She just wanted to help her friends.

She pulled on her doctor scrubs, placed her I.D. on her breast pocket, and walked down the hall towards the desk to get new files on her awaiting patients. She passed numerous colleagues of hers, all of them staring at her either worriedly or suspiciously. Shifting nervously under their gaze, she continued her comfortable pace to her office.

Closing the door behind her, she placed the folders down upon her oak desk.

They're on to me....I have to make them see otherwise... 

Her eyes scanned her desk absently as her mind swirled in thought, though stopped as she spotted a yellow sticky note on her computer. Frowning slightly, she got closer to it and read:

_Doctor Megumi Takani please report to my office immediately following your recuperation._

_--Doctor Metsumi--_

Megumi's eyes widened in slight fear, feeling her heart beat quicken. She stepped away slightly, licking her dry lips. She had to contact Aoshi quickly and tell them that she was a threat to them. Nodding to herself, she got out her cell phone and dialed his number.

She waited for him to pick up at the first ring, but to no such luck. Frowning as she heard his recorded voice for the message, she left the important memorandum there.

---------------------

Aoshi could just barely hear the buzz of his cell phone as his mind was totally focused on her. Misao. Even as her form was now covered with a blanket, she still looked so beautiful. He just loved her so much that it was ridiculous. She was the only one who could make him smile; make his face shine just as brightly as her attitude. He let his hand softly caress her soft cheeks below her closed lids.

He had waited in her room until she fell asleep, trying to be stern with her because he didn't want anything complicating her health. His touch was gentle albeit a little rough considering the callouses on his fingers. He trailed down to her chin, stopping whenever she stirred or made a noise.

He sighed and looked down and away from her, knowing all too well that he also couldn't complicate the lives of the other members of the Oniwaban. Aoshi leaned forward and kissed Misao's forehead softly, pulling away tentatively.

He got up briskly and walked to the door while he picked up his cell phone from his pocket.

Megumi? Aoshi thought quite disturbed as he saw her number on his cell. Frowning, he listened to her voice message.

Aoshi, I believe that I may be a possible threat to your Organization, and so request that you destroy all evidence of your knowledge about me. I may be suspect in allowing Sanosuke and Kaoru go and that's why you must leave me.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed in thought. Even so, I cannot allow her to leave my Organization. She means too much to us, besides she being the only professional medical doctor we have available. Not everyone will understand, and so I'll do everything in my power to secure her future.

Aoshi walked down the corridors of the Aoiya, searching for Okon and Omasu. His pace quickened as he thought about what kind of time frame Megumi was in.

"Okon!" he shouted loudly, "Omasu! I have new orders for you to fill!"

Bustling and stomping were heard as they both pushed themselves through the twin sliding doors. Falling on top of one another and quickly standing tall, they looked at their leader with wide eyes and full attention.

"Yes Leader?" they both chimed, their breath labored.

Aoshi curtly nodded and filled them in on Megumi's situation, making sure they understood the importance of their mission. When they had bowed and let the other members know where they were to go, Aoshi went back upstairs to quickly check on the injured.

He walked towards Shinta's room, though was disappointed when he found an empty bed, the wheelchair gone from its place in the corner. Frowning, he slowly closed the door, possibilities of Shinta's sudden disappearance swirling around his mind.

He opened the door to Kaoru's and Sano's room, finding only Sano fiddling with his bandana.

"They aren't here, Ice man, they went to the ol' Himura Dojo to find Urako's journal," Sano explained immediately

"Urako's journal?" Aoshi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Sano began turning to face Aoshi from the bed, "It's actually the ol' journal the Kamiyas had, but now it's in Urako's possession."

"Isn't that the missing puzzle piece to Makoto's whole plan?"

"Yes it is, however, it's a bitch to find," Sano said with a smirk. "If anything, Urako knew how to hide her shit."

Aoshi's gaze remained cool as thoughts flashed through his mind. If they go out there now, Makoto's goons will surely follow them. And as they are now, they can't fend off many, if any at all, of them by themselves. I must track and find them before Makoto's minions do.

"They are fools to go out as they are now," Aoshi said dismissively, closing the door harshly in front of him.

Aoshi could hear Sano's reply, though chose to ignore it. He had to find those idiots before they got themselves killed.

---------------------

Shinta had a bad feeling about going out and finding the journal at the old Himura Dojo, but he had to find it. He couldn't explain his need to find this piece of irreplaceable history; he just had to find it. It wasn't just for Kaoru's sake, but Urako's, too. He felt like he was being led somewhere by a powerful force. He kept his musings to himself as he wheeled himself towards the dojo, Kaoru running at his side.

"Don't you think this is a little dangerous, Shinta? My brother's followers could be around here somewhere," Kaoru said, her eyes shifting around nervously.

"I know, but we've been in hiding for awhile. I don't believe that they'd think we'd come back here," Shinta explained hastily, watching for any sign of disturbance amongst the trees.

"Still, I think we should have at least packed some weapons, just in case. We're both high on the wanted list my brother has,"

For some reason that little tid bit of information had slipped his mind; his thoughts solely focused on finding the journal. He frowned, trying to understand why he was so blinded.

"Kaoru..." he murmured, feeling fear enter him as he stopped his movements.

"You two really are stupid, you know that?" a voice said, snaking from behind them.

Kaoru and Shinta both turned around quickly, faced with Enishi. His platinum hair shimmered in the gentle light that shot through the thick foliage. His face was graced with a wicked smirk, his eyes glinting with promising pain. Shinta noticed his long crescent shaped blade that hung on his back, and swallowed fearfully.

Enishi continued as he walked imposingly towards them, "It looks like Shinta here loves pain," he paused for a moment, looking at Shinta, "How are your broken legs, by the way?"

Shinta's eyes widened as Enishi laughed sinisterly.

That was him? That bastard! I thought....well screw whatever I thought! He's a traitor and traitors should die!

"You fiend! How dare you! Betraying a friend is horrendous!" Kaoru screamed, her fists clenched tightly.

"I know, but you should know that she wasn't my friend. Just a means to get more power," Enishi said simply, stopping a few feet in front of them.

How can he say such things about a person?? Just a means of getting more power? People aren't to be used in such a way! Least of all my sister! Urako was more than just a damned key!

"Bastard.." Kaoru growled deeply, her head bowed.

Enishi frowned, his attention going behind Kaoru, and asked, "More help, hmm?"

"What are you talking about, Enishi? There's-"Shinta began, but stopped and felt around his surroundings with his chi. His eyes widening, he turned quickly to a familiar presence.

"Who is it, Shinta? Someone who can help us?" Kaoru asked as she turned slightly to look behind her.

Shinta's eyes widened with fear as he saw a silhouette of a man carrying someone in his arms. A bloody, naked, dead woman.

"Urako..."

-------------------------------

A/N:: What you think?? Good?? I finished this up before I went to class at 12:30—it's now...10:28 a.m.---so wootage! I hope to write more—which reminds me!—I have another story out—well—I hope to have it out—anyways—it's called True Love in True Life((it's an original story found at (((or something like that..... )))) oo—I need to check my laundry-hehehehe.... Have fun my kiddies! My pen name for that is Akukage ((Shoru's last name—a guy my friend and I made up from our very own Anime series—Akuma Kokoro))

To my loyal reviewers!—I love you- I love you! big huggles to all ya'll Keep reviewin' and I shall keep writin'


	20. Cruelty of Fate

Disclaimer:: I didn't do it! Actually most of this IS mine—just not the original cast of the Anime show . Have fun reading my story ya'll!

Chapter 19: Cruelty of Fate 

When Fate is posted on your door

When there's nothing to do anymore

How you looked that night

How different in that light

The harder you try to take control fast

The more Destiny comes to pass

Understanding will reflect in your eyes

Becoming brighter like the skies

You'd know that there'd be no escaping

You'd see that Fate would be shaping

The World as you see it

But not as you perceive it

You'd know why decisions were made

You'd know why your memory fades

You'd know why you wouldn't understand then

When you were young, playing in the den

All the Experiences you've encountered thus far

Were saved in a priceless mind jar

Coming into use as the foretold path appears before you

Now you know why you'd choose this path of Truth

-------------

Thy Fate cannot be controlled by mortal hands 

Only the belief that there isn't Fate brings Fate around to come true

-------------------- ((Made by me, too! ))

Widened violet eyes stared into the former resting place of Urako Himura, along with her murderer Hajime Saitoh. Disbelief echoed through Kenshin's depths, his mind slowly beginning to understand what went on here.

"Gha!" Sano shouted, his fist punching the ground. Kenshin immediately looked at his old friend, sadness now threatening to overwhelm his being. So much sorrow befell him, as it would his descendents.

Kenshin sighed; his shoulders slumped towards the ground. He felt the weakness enter him, the weakness that he couldn't protect that one person; he couldn't protect his offspring. He had gone through much turmoil to end up with what he had now; so much hatred and grief.

"Will it ever stop?" he murmured to himself. He half-heartedly felt his katana fall from his loosened grip to the bloodied mud. It splashed, leaving Kenshin's face and clothes dirtied with blood and mud. He could feel himself sink somewhat in the mud; feel himself sink in his own emotions.

He could see Sano from the corner of his eye. He could see that Sano was in his own hell, too. But most of all, he understood what had happened. Fate had carved it's way into his life; everybody's life. It was showing itself for those who could see it so that they could learn and grow from it.

_But why at such a high price? _Kenshin wondered as he closed his eyes.

------------------

Kaoru kept her hard gaze on the forest where Yahiko had told her Kenshin and Sano ran off to. She had a bad feeling that something had happened; something terrible.

Fisting her hands, Kaoru huffed irritably and stomped off the porch quickly. She didn't want to be the last one to know of bad news; she didn't want something to happen that she could have prevented had she been there sooner.

These morose thoughts struck pain and doubt through her heart. She could feel it eating away at her; she could feel a part of herself die.

"No..." she hoarsely whispered, feeling her throat close up. Her eyes widened with fear but she pushed herself past the Dojo gate, willing herself to go on.

She couldn't loose him now, not now! Not when they had barely exposed one another's feelings! She couldn't bear the thought of him gone forever, she didn't want to. She had so many plans for them both. She still wanted to be married. She still wanted to have children. She still wanted to be in love with Kenshin.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, blurring her vision so that she only saw green and brown blobs in front of her.

She lost track of how far she had been running, she just followed his call. The call his soul cried out each time he was in danger of being lost in himself.

_Kenshin! Don't leave me! Hold on, please!_ Kaoru desperately thought to herself as she climbed over fallen trees and deadened logs.

"Kenshin!" she shouted loudly, "Kenshin.." she added lightly, her sobs choking her voice. She leaned against a tree, too tired to go on; her sorrow weighing her down. She slowly slid to the ground, her tears falling to the reddish brown ground.

"Get up, Kaoru," a feminine voice ordered sternly.

Kaoru gasped slightly, her eyes widening with recognition.

"Urako!" Kaoru exclaimed excitedly, turning her head up to look at her.

Clad in her black leather shorts, her roughly cut-off tank top, and her knee-high black boots, Urako smirked somewhat. Urako's hair was from fading red to black, her black roots giving her an ethereal look.

Placing her hand on her hip, Urako replied, "I'm glad you know who I am, but I want you to get up quickly."

Frowning, Kaoru gingerly got up from her knees, saying, "But Kenshin and Sano...they were-"

"Yea-Yea, they were looking for me. I know. Don't worry, they found me," Urako replied hastily, anxiety making her voice seem a little irritated.

Standing erect with confusion swirling around her eyes, Kaoru asked, "Urako...what's going on here?"

Smiling gently, Urako stood to the side, revealing Kenshin's hunched form. "Kaoru, you need to go to him," she said, gesturing to Kenshin.

"Ke-KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed, her fear, sorrow and love running with her voice. She scrambled feebly over to his sagging form, clutching dreadfully at his gi in her tiny hands.

Jolted out of his consuming reverie, Kenshin sharply turned his head to Kaoru's face. Recognition quickly swarmed over his features, softening his former hard façade.

"Kaoru," he said warmly, a smile of relief easing onto his lips.

Laughing nervously, Kaoru buried her head into his shoulder, shuddering violently.

"Tell me what's going on Kenshin. I mean, Urako just told me-"

"Urako's dead, Missy," Sano said, limply raising himself from his crouched position.

"Urako's...what?" Kaoru asked, pulling herself away from Kenshin's arms.

Kenshin looked down though turned his face up to see Kaoru, lightly saying, "She's gone, Kaoru."

Frowning and shaking her head, Kaoru fiercely replied, "No, no that's not possible, because I just," she paused to look behind her, seeing only a glade, "talked to her.."

"You talked to her, Kaoru? What did she say?" Kenshin asked, turning her head with his hand.

"That you needed me," Kaoru said simply, her big eyes boring into his own.

-----------------

"Megumi! Megumi!" Yahiko screamed, as he burst in through the shoji door of the small clinic. Many of the patients shot their heads up in attention at his sudden appearance, but he ignored them. The only thing that mattered at this moment was getting Megumi to Urako.

_Urako..._ Yahiko thought somberly. _How could that madman Saitoh kill her? Didn't she love him? Wasn't he the fiancée she kept talking about? What kind of world was the future, where loved ones killed one another? _Not one he'd support at all.

Yahiko ran through the many of the operating rooms, screaming the doctor's name at the top of his lungs. Finally, a door to his right burst open, Megumi's face lit up in anxiety and fear.

"Megumi!" Yahiko shouted, relieved. He immediately ran to her form.

"What is it Yahiko-kun?" Megumi asked, her voice slightly quivering.

"You have to come quick! Urako's been hurt really bad!" Yahiko explained, his small arms pulling at her sleeves.

Nodding curtly, she picked up her dress and ran quickly behind Yahiko, following his lead.

------------------------

When Megumi and Yahiko had finally reached Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano, they were met with the opposite of what they had expected. Confused, Yahiko ran towards the snuggling couple.

"She disappeared with Saitoh in a flash of light, kid," Sano said before Yahiko could complain.

"What?" Yahiko asked, dumbfounded.

"Wait a second, she disappeared, Sano?" Megumi asked, disbelief in her voice. She placed a hand on her hip and tried to think on how that could possibly work.

"You remember how she told us that she came here through a time machine thing?" Sano asked, looking at her.

Megumi nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Then, Miss Megumi, we believe that Saitoh had one of those time machines with him that caused the bright flash of light," Kenshin explained softly, looking up from Kaoru's head.

"Oh, so what's going to happen to her?" Megumi asked, realization flooding through her.

"There's nothing that can happen, Fox. Urako is dead," Sano stated firmly and flatly.

"What?!" Megumi gasped, feeling all the memories she had shortly shared with Urako become more precious to her. Especially the moment that Urako had shared with her about her sister. It seemed like the pain had caught up with her and ultimately destroyed her. Though what disgusted her the most was the man who killed her. Saitoh, her fiancée. Urako had talked so highly of him; she was so in love with him. She wouldn't see him as any kind of traitor; she'd have trusted him with everything.

"That...bastard," she heard herself curse.

There was a cadaverous silence that hung in the air like a thick pungent scent. The dreary atmosphere cast everyone in their own emptiness. Vengeance for Urako's death was burning wildly in each of their throbbing hearts; vengeance that couldn't be controlled or converted. The fighters didn't know how to get rid of the fire that raged on in their souls. The only thing that they could do now was to rely on each other for comfort.

"Now what do we do?" Yahiko weakly asked, sniffling.

"We keep to what Urako had planned. We protect Deguchi-san from Tikara Ryu and destroy the young Kyoto Organization," Kaoru responded.

Grunts and firm, albeit a little slow, nods agreed with Kaoru, though no one dared to move from their spots. Everyone was lost in their own grief. In their own world away from this one. They could each still hear Urako's strange music gliding on the winds like ghosts.

Frowning somewhat, Megumi pricked her ears to listen carefully to the ghostly music. "Does anyone else hear that?" she asked tentatively.

Slowly, everyone else listened carefully to what Megumi had heard. One by one they each looked at each other, confusion and anxiety surrounding them.

"It's coming from over there!" Yahiko exclaimed, clambering over to where the noise buzzed from the bushes. Yahiko shuffled around the bush curiously, poking and prodding the noisemaker with a stick. Deeming it safe, he gingerly picked it up, showing everyone what it was.

"It's her ster-i-o box thing," Sano said, peering at it cautiously.

"And it's still humming or whatever it's doing," Kaoru said, pointing at it.

"I believe that it's called music, that I do," Kenshin observed as he walked closer to the device.

"Do you think she meant to leave it behind?" Yahiko asked innocently, clutching the box protectively.

Kenshin squatted so that he was at eye level with Yahiko and said, "I don't know, Yahiko, but we should take care of it and be thankful for it, that we should."

Yahiko nodded and smiled a little, patting the box comfortingly as the song slowly died out.

-------------------------

Aoshi and Misao walked back to their temporary hiding place, sweat covering their brows. Information had been collected and plans were set in motion. Though none were thinking about the up coming mission. Strange thoughts clouded both their minds; feelings of terrible loss. They both knew who it was, though chose to ignore the obvious; wanting to live for the next moments in a dream.

"Aoshi," Misao said simply, looking out a nearby window, "They're in pain, aren't they?"

Aoshi merely nodded and walked to stand next to Misao. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder he said, "But we must not forget what we were taught by her, Misao."

Misao turned to look up into his ice blue eyes, sadness clouding her sea green orbs. She shakily nodded in agreement, fiercely hugging him. How she didn't want Fate to interfere this way, though painfully understood the reasons why.

"We were reincarnated for a reason, Misao. To fight back against the evil that will seek the destruction of all we hold dear. And that is with or without a leader as powerful as Urako. As her followers, we must carry out her will," Aoshi explained carefully, stroking her silky hair.

"I know," Misao said, her voice muffled by his clothes, "and I know what I must do to help."

"And what is that, koishii?"

"Find the Beast inside me and tame its powers," Misao said, looking up to his features.

Smiling, Aoshi nodded lightly, leaning forward to kiss her temple. "A task that shouldn't be taken lightly, but one that must be taken."

"We should tell the others about this, Aoshi,"

"We should, though, to let them learn it by themselves is better. However, time is against us, so we will go to them," Aoshi nodded, still caressing her head.

_Is this what Soujiro meant? By my seeing the Prophetic Babe of power? Though she had failed at tipping the scale between Good & Evil; so then it is up to us her followers to carry out her will. There is still much I have yet to understand here.. _Misao thought as she looked out the window. _Though, if I tell them about Urako, specific events will not occur._

"We should start back, though first I'll check if there is any news from the Oniwaban," Aoshi whispered near Misao's ear. Smiling, Misao only nodded, taking his hand in her own and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

"For luck, Lord Aoshi," she said, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at him.

Aoshi let his eyes glide warmly over her form, finally leaning in to kiss her lips. His hands floated towards her neck, caressing it gently. He reluctantly released her from his passionate lip-lock, his eyes conveying his love for her. Grinning madly, Misao could only watch Aoshi leave the room slowly.

"I love you, too, Aoshi," she whispered to the emptiness.

-------------------------

_Where are you, Urako? Why did you come to me in the woods? There are so many questions left unanswered. This silence will never sate _my_ hunger for the answers I'm searching for. Though I have no clue as to how to convert this pent up energy into something else until it is satisfied. _Kaoru thought, sighing into the empty air of the dojo.

They had all walked slowly and silently back to the dojo, a looming cloud still over them. The need to avenge a death still burned brightly in their hearts as they walked on. Each face was hardened; the eyes showing steeled nerves and calculating minds. Though most of all, sorrow for a loved one's death.

Kaoru searched the air around her, desperately wanting to see Urako's form again. Shock still persevered in her soul, her ears expecting to hear Urako training with the noise. Shaking her head, she feebly got up and walked towards her room to find her journal. She barely noticed Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin all practicing in the yard; their faces unreadable.

Creaking noises preceded her journey to her room as she slid her shoji door open. She walked to her journal, a flashback of what had occurred here before when she was in her room colored her mind. A slight smile and faint blush rushed across her face, feeling her body tingling again.

She flipped open the worn journal, finding her last entry. With a trembling hand, she began to write about a woman who came through time to try to prevent Evil from overtaking the land; though who also failed in her trials.

When Kaoru finished her entry, she skipped a few lines and wrote::

_Fiery hair that wasn't her own, a woman barged in our world from her own. Golden eyes with a blue flare, she defeated all who came to dare. Gennosuke's reincarnation from a thousand years past, broke from her former cast. Though failure soon pursued after her, her followers would continue her will. _

Satisfied with her work, she let the ink dry and closed the book.

"I hope this helps her family in the future," Kaoru murmured as she got up.

_This is my gift to you, Urako. May it bring you peace and your family hope. _Kaoru said in her head.

------------------------

::::A/N::::: What do you think, eh??? Ain't it good? Of course it is! Because you're reading it and feeling better that you know more about it! Do you know what I have planned next??!! Of course you don't, you can only speculate! Have fun my kiddies! **hugs to all loyal reviewers**


	21. Hidden Truth, Crouching Secrets

Disclaimer: Mine?…..Mine?……Mine?…….mine?........everything 'cept the Original cast of Rurouni Kenshin is ……MINE!!!!!!! Muwahahahahahha!!!!!::coughs-gags-gasps for air:: I'm good…..

**Chapter 20:: **_Hidden Truth Crouching Secrets_

"Urako.." Shinta barely whispered, grief choking him. He couldn't believe it, his sister dead, and Saitoh carrying her. _Dead.. How…could she be..? No..this isn't true! None of it is! She can't be.._

Shinta felt his stomach turning in sickly knots, his mind swirling to hold onto his sanity. What he saw couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He was just overexerting himself; too much stress. He lowered his head to try to reaffirm his surroundings, to make sure he was still in this world. His fingers curled and pressed into the wheelchair arm rest, his tears falling steadily from his reddened eyes.

The others, Kaoru and Enishi, stared incredulously at Urako's unmoving body. Both had known of her strength, though to see her finally dead, was shocking. She always seemed untouchable, impermissible to death itself. It wasn't something they could accept quickly, expecting Urako to get up and kill whoever she was pissed at. At least, that was what Enishi thought.

Enishi, though traitor to her and Hiko, always admired Urako for her enduring strength and preserverence in any battle she was engaged in. He saw her as almost a God, her resilliance to wounds were as if they were nothing. And that's why he hated her as well. He hated being in the shadows, always being overlooked and underestimated. His hate for her increased his need to get more powerful. For he saw it as, if he could defeat the God, Urako, then he'd gain her power and he'd be seen as the man he always deserved to be. One of strength, knowledge, and unsurpassed power.

But, looking at her defiled body now, he understood that she was a human just as much as he was. The anger that it wasn't him who took her life away tore at him. He'd never get a chance to kill her or to at least spar with her. Everyday he wondered if he'd get his chance, but now, he wouldn't even get to see her. The only thing that kept him going in this life was gone. The notion that he'd get another slice at her, was shredded before his eyes. What could he do now? Now that Urako Himura was finally dead? Go on with his life in the shadow of yet another super power; Shishio Makoto? No, he wouldn't stand for it. He wouldn't be in the shadow of him, his shadow being too dark and destructive to even be seen in.

Enishi, tensing his muscles in frustration, turned to look at Kaoru, Shishio's sister. She wouldn't give him any leeway because Shishio wanted her dead anyway. No, he wouldn't kill her. He'd deliver Shishio to those who would want him dead. And with Shishio gone, he'd take over the enormous estate, continuing Shishio's dream of controlling the whole of Japan, bringing forth a new age. And with Kaoru at his side, he would be unstoppable.

Kaoru, her form rigid and tense, found herself watching Saitoh carry Urako's body slowly to them. Feeling sick, she doubled over and threw up, unconcvinced that it was Urako's body that lay strewn across the man's arms. Shaking and shuddering with overwhelming amounts of grief and unplaced hatred, she gingerly wiped her mouth with her arm.

"Shinta.." she hoarsly whispered, holding her stomach. There was no way for her to be able to help him now, or his sister. He would most likely retreat far back into himself, drowning himself in misery over his sister's death. One in which he hadn't a chance to prevent. Helplessness was Shinta's nemises, and it looked like this time, it had won. Kaoru felt herself slump forward, dejection numbing her body to the world. She would share the burden of this irreplaceable loss with Shinta.

Saitoh stopped his slow pace a few feet from the company, his brow creased with anger. His cheeks were puffy from crying, it seemed and his clothes were tattered and blood-soaked, whether from his own wounds or Urako's, no one could really tell. Saitoh gazed at the company, assessing each one's mood carefully. He hadn't a clue, really, on how to go about telling them what had happened. Though, he supposed that he should just explain it all and await for swift death, bringing him out of his own hell.

He tentively looked down at Urako's corpse, feeling a new rush of tears brimming his eyes. The smell of blood overwhelmed everything near Saitoh, reminding him again what he had done. Holding himself against the onslaught of guilt, he fell to his knees, resting Urako's body on the grassy floor. Uncaring of the consequences, he buried his head on her bloody, torn, and naked body, his form shaking with sorrow.

"What happened, Wolf?" Enishi asked suddenly, breaking the deathly silence. He swallowed thickly, usure of what to expect, but understood the outcome. He just wanted to know how she was killed. Was it magic? Someone more powerful?

It took Saitoh a few moments to regain his composure and shattered pride as he slowly looked up from Urako's body.

"She was defeated in a battle that she was blind to," Saitoh responded, grinding his teeth together in an effort to thwart his guilt.

"Did you…?" a soft low voice questioned. Everyone turned to face Shinta, whose head was bowed. His red mane covered his eyes, though anyone with enough sense would know that he was shedding tears.

Saitoh swallowed thickly, eyes scattering in numerous directions to find a suitable explanation. Sighing dejectedly, Saitoh muttered, "Yes."

Shinta tensed up his wounded body at the answer, hatred flowing around him. He wished he could just get up and slice Saitoh in a million pieces. Though, by the looks of him, that's what Saitoh would want. He'd pray to be killed, to be released by whatever haunted him.

He had told Urako that the Wolf was bad news, though she merely shrugged and ignored him, continuing to be with Saitoh. Shinta supposed she never really cared, just as long as she was more powerful than he was. So, if this type of thing were to occur, she'd always have the upper hand.

_But I guess, the Wolf had a more conniving plan in destroying Urako. I just don't understand why he would do it…_

"So…you killed Urako Himura, did you?" Enishi repeated a loud, letting it sink in for everyone. Saitoh numbly nodded, looking back down to Urako's face. "Why?"

Kaoru and Shinta both looked expectantly at Saitoh's hunched form, wanting to hear the answer that would give them the excuse to lash out at him.

"I was assigned to, by Shishio Makoto," he replied lowly.

Aoshi rushed out of the Aoiya, fear that further injury or abduction had found Shinta and Kaoru first. Why did they think it all right for them to venture out to the Himura Dojo?

Aoshi grunted irritably as he pushed past traffic, cutting across the street at a brisk pace. Car horns blared in his ears, but he paid them no heed as he kept his gaze in front of him. The Himura Dojo was on the other side of this enormous park; roughly a few miles across both ways. If Aoshi quickened his pace, he'd be there under 20 minutes.

The sky growled above Aoshi, causing him to glance skyward briefly, catching a raindrop in his exposed eye. Blinking rapidly to get the momentary sting out of his eye, Aoshi tripped though caught himself against a thick limbed tree. Balancing himself there, Aoshi caught wind of familiar voices coming a little ways ahead of him. Peering silently through criss-crossed limbs, Aoshi caught sight of Shinta and Kaoru along with Enishi and Saitoh, who was bent over someone. Not wanting to attract anymore attention, Aoshi turned away, leaning his back against the tree. Sighing in slight relief, Aoshi concentrated on the conversation, however softly it was.

"I was assigned to, by Shishio Makoto," Saitoh's voice mummbled. Knotting his brow in confusion, Aoshi waited for the Wolf to continue, wondering what he was talking about. However, Saitoh had stopped speaking and electrified tension took over the air.

_What is happening here? What's Saitoh talking about and why is there so much hatred filling the air? And who is that woman beneath Saitoh?_

Who _was _that woman? Aoshi found he couldn't answer the question, so he slowly turned to look through the small spaces between the tree branches. All he could make out was blackish red hair and slightly bluish white skin which was torn and bloodied. Saitoh looked extremely saddened by her passing as he kept his head bowed down upon her body.

Deciding that now was as good a time as ever, Aoshi unsheathed his kodachies and easily stepped away from the thick tree, revealing himself to the engaged company.

"Shinta, Kaoru, what's going on here?" he asked softly, eying all persons in the close vicinity. His eyes narrowed angrily at Enishi, who reciprocated the gesture.

"Oh! It's you, Aoshi!" Kaoru exclaimed, sniffling as she got to her feet. She wobbled a little before she settled herself and ran half-heartedly towards Aoshi. Burying her head in his chest, her sobs became more apparent as she clutched feverently at his jacket.

"What is it, Miss Makoto? What's happened here?" Aoshi asked worridly, eyes scanning each person's face.

Kaoru slowly pulled away from Aoshi's embrace, her watery eyes searching his own before gingerly looking away towards the rest of the group. Aoshi followed her gaze to Saitoh and the dead woman beneath him.

"Urako….," Kaoru sniffled.

_No…..Not…Urako….not her….. No!!! Oh anscestors….I've failed you… In failing to protect Urako….I've allowed Evil passage through our lands…please….please forgive me…. _Aoshi thought, staring wide eyed at the cold corpse of Urako.

"And this bastard," Shinta's voice rasped furiously, "Killed her!" Shinta jabbed a finger at Saitoh, his ferocity apparent in his eyes.

Snapping his head towards Saitoh, Aoshi narrowed his eyes as he asked sharply, "What?!"

"The Wolf took his prey, Shinnomori. Plain and simple," Enishi explained, swallowing his formerly dry throat.

"Don't give me any more reason to slit your throat, Enishi," Aoshi spat enraged.

Muttering under his breath, Enishi backed away from the group slightly.

"Now," Aoshi said slowly, "Let's head back to the compound before any more tradgedies befall us." Pointing his left-handed kodachi at Enishi, he added, "You, move. You try anything other than what I instruct and I promise you that searing pain will flow slowly through your body." Nodding gingerly, Enishi agreed and sheathed his sword, his jaw clenching in suppressed fury.

Kaoru willed herself to gradually lift from the ground and go to Shinta's wheel chair. She knelt before his chair, slowly placing a shakey hand on his forehead. His temple was soaked in sweat and heat. Fever.

"Shinta…?" Kaoru lightly questioned. No answer followed her query. "It's going to be all right, don't worry," She heard herself say.

_It's going to be all right? Who am I kidding here? His life is pretty much messed up. Now he is totally alone, albeit some friends as well as myself, _ Kaoru thought as she lightly rubbed her thumb on his cheek in small circles.

Comforting him as well as herself somewhat, Kaoru stood up and walked behind Shinta's chair. Kaoru looked over to Aoshi, who was making sure Enishi wouldn't hurt or run away. Enishi, however, was too accepting to Aoshi's demands for Kaoru's comfort. It seemed as if he was planning on something.

"Saitoh…," Kaoru whispered hoarsly, turning to his general direction. She looked to where he now stood, with the deceased Urako Himura in his arms, ready to go wherever he was directed.

_I wonder…can I give things life as well as take it away? _ Kaoru thought as her eyes stayed focused on Urako's lifeless body.

"Kaoru," Aoshi's voice cut through her thoughts. "Call the Oniwaban. There's a transmitter inside Shinta's clothes. I placed it there after he came back from Shishio's so he wouldn't be without help."

Nodding, Kaoru quickly searched Shinta's coat pocket, finding a small flat round-edged device. Turning it around in her hands, she found a series of gray and blue buttons.

"Push the two blue on the left and the large gray one on the right. That should send an emergency message to all within the Oniwaban," Aoshi explained, pushing the point of his kodachi into Enishi's back.

Kaoru complied and sent the message, placing the transmitter back in Shinta's coat pocket once she was done.

_I must ask Hiko about my thoughts, as well as tell him the horrible news,_ Kaoru thought as she began to push Shinta back to the compound, the others soon following.

A/N:: What do you think, ya'll?? Ya like it??? ……::takes out shotgun and points it at you::…I'm glad you like it so much……muwahaha!! ::coughs and puts gun away:: ummm yea… ok ok ok—it's not as good and it IS a filler….as is much of it!—but it's still important to the story!!! Damnit!—hah! Ok—It's been over a year since I started this fic and A LOT has changed—in both our lives!!! Heh! Much love to loyal year-longreviewers!!! **many hugs**

The next chappie should be out before I start my second semester at the Academy of Art University!! Wootage peoples!! Oo—Check out Pinay Tiger's newest ficcie!! As well as Linay's new fic!!—you guys should definitely check out her old one—Broken Pieces—it's a classic KenshinBattousaiKaoru ficcie!! Much love! See you next update!!


	22. What Secrets the Shadows Hide

Disclaimer: This is the other half of me…..well just the characters and the plot that isn't a part of the Original R.K cast….. Don't steal—I don't want to use the katana I have stored in the back of my mind! Much love!

**Chapter 21: **What Secrets the Shadows Hide

"Aoshi should have been back by now," Misao thought aloud, pacing the room. It was getting darker outside, some rain falling to the earth as well. Frustrated, Misao ground her teeth and huffed angrily.

"I'm not waiting here any longer! If Aoshi is in danger, then it's up to me to help, damnit!" Misao yelled, reaching for the shoji door.

"But," she said as she stopped herself, "I should leave a note if he comes back before I do."

Writing a quick note, she left it on the small table near the window.

_He said that he was going to check if there was any news from the Oniwaban stationed in different parts of Tokyo. I have to make sure he's O.K! _Misao thought worridly, shutting the shoji hurridly behind her. Feelings that she was too late froze her heart and quickened her pace. She blew past many people as she flew down the stairs and past the lobby.

_All right, the first place he would check would be…The Masamune, one of the most popular private restaurants. All the big shots from the government eat there, and one of our spies works there as well, _Misao thought as she raced down the muddy streets of Tokyo. Rain splattered on her face and clothing, but she pay it no heed. All she thought of was getting Aoshi back safely.

After a few miles, she finally came upon The Masamune, lights in every window of the two-story building. Narrowing her eyes in determination, Misao ran down the nearby alley. Passing the restaurant's trash, she came upon the maintenance door.

Aoshi furrowed his brow as he walked back to the INN. _Shouldn't there have been any news from any of my contacts? This is extremely suspicious of the government as well as the underground agencies. I believe we may have stumbled over something bigger than what we see, _Aoshi thought to himself.

Aoshi walked up the stairs to the room he shared with Misao. Though, as he got a closer look at it, he stopped himself. The door was open a little bit.

_Misao! _Aoshi thought suddenly. He quickly went for his kodachis beneath his trench coat, his footsteps silent and quick. Pushing the shoji door open hastily, his eyes searched the darkness for any sign of life.

All he came upon were upturned tables and chairs, the walls torn and scratched by blades.

"Misao?" Aoshi yelled. "Misao please tell me you're O.K!" Aoshi suddenly caught a glimpse of some tattered paper on the floor. He made a mad dash for it, instantly reading the contents on it.

Widening his eyes as he finished it, he cursed and raced out the door.

_Misao…sometimes you worry this cold-hearted beast…._

"Kenshin," Kaoru lightly said, leaning on the shoji doorframe.

The ex-assassin turned his flaming red head around to face Kaoru. His eyes were cold; devoid of much hope. Kaoru understood, however, he needed to quickly get out of this state. They weren't going to do much good for Urako if they ended up dying or messing up the future even more.

"Kenshin, I know it's hard fo-"

"Come, Kaoru, we must plan to protect Arimoto Deguchi," Kenshin interrupted lightly.

Kenshin smiled somewhat, and walked past Kaoru into the dining room. Kaoru only looked at him with confusion as she followed him.

_I only hope you aren't beating yourself up for this…_ Kaoru thought as she sighed.

"Ke-"

"Hey Kenshin," Sano interrupted as he entered the dining room, "So what do we do now?"

"Yea, how we gonna protect this guy from Shishio's men?" Yahiko inquired, slinging his bokken over his shoulder.

Kaoru looked from Yahiko and Sano to Kenshin quickly, trying to determine if they were only hiding their grief beneath a mask of violence and righteousness.

_Even the Strong weep, however, that does not mean they will sit around and do nothing. I just hope they won't do anything foolish… _Kaoru thought as she kneeled down beside Kenshin.

"Yes, of course, we will, Yahiko. However, I would like to talk about this with all the members present, but seeing as that is a pressing issue here, I will just tell you now and explain it to Saito and Aoshi and Misao later," Kenshin paused, looking at everyone at the table, "Sano and I will go the Teahouse together earlier to scope out any good hiding places and quick escape routes. Kaoru and Yahiko, you will both go with the Oniwaban and be our eyes and backup."

"Alright! I won't letcha down Kenshin!" Yahiko boomed enthusiastically, punching his fist into the air.

Nodding her head, Kaoru agreed, "Yes, I will help you Kenshin."

"Say, Kenshin," Sano began.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked, turning to face the taller man, "What is it, Sano?"

"Well, it seems to me that you could successfully take on this new threat by yourself,"

"And get more scars and broken bones that will potentially kill him quicker?" Megumi questioned from outside.

Poking his head out the shoji door, Sano saw Megumi angrily standing in the yard with her arms folded.

"But Fox-" Sano began.

"Hmph, Kenshin-san **will** get killed if he continues to listen to you, Rooster-head!" Megumi huffed, pushing past Sano.

"Ehhehe..," Kenshin nervously laughed as Megumi eyed him, "Welcome, Ms. Megumi."

Kaoru sighed lightly, knowing what Megumi said was true. She and her had that conversation after Kenshin defeated Shishio Makoto. Even before Megumi said anything, Kaoru just had a feeling that Kenshin's seemingly unwavering strength was slipping away from him.

"Don't you 'Ms Megumi' me, Himura Kenshin! If you die, then I'll find a way to kill you again!" Megumi pointed at Kenshin dangerously.

Widening his eyes, Kenshin only replied, "Oro! M-Ms. Megumi, this one cannot die twice, that he can-cannot!"

"Wanna bet?" Megumi snarled, grabbing his gi tightly in her hands.

"Che, Fox, you sure know how to make people sick. I thought you were a doctor," Sano said off-handedly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Turning her deadly stare towards Sano, she replied, "And I thought you were just some schmuck getting beaten for fun, Rooster-head!"

"Hey now! It's Fighter-for-Hire, Fox, and don'tcha forget it! 'Sides, Kenshin here can take care of himself just fine," Sano replied, pointing at Kenshin.

"Oh brother, here we go again." Yahiko mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Indeed, Yahiko. But I want to hear what Megumi has to say, some of what she is saying makes sense." Kaoru whispered to Yahiko.

Tossing his head and arcing an eyebrow, Yahiko said, "You lost me there. Weirdo-lady doctor hasn't said a word that made sense yet."

"Take care of himself? Take care of himself? Do you call almost getting killed by Shishio Makoto, taking care of himself?" Megumi yelled, letting go of Kenshin.

Waving his hands in front of him, Sano squealed, "Oh no-no! Um, I ….He…you… He's still alive, ain't he?"

"Only by a miracle, you idiot!" Megumi shouted as she slapped Sano's face.

Holding his face protectively, Sano replied, "Hey, now Meg-Fox, this is the only one I have! Don't go messing up the merchandise! Y'know how many ladies are wanting this face?"

In the only response Megumi had, she began to growl ferociously at Sano, grabbing onto his white jacket.

"Uh, Sano, I don't think that was the right thing to say," Kaoru lightly interjected. _What an idiot…_ she thought, a smile creasing her lips.

"I think I get that now, Missy. I..I..I uh-I gotta go now, I'll meet up with ya later, Kenshin," Sano said as he pried himself from Megumi's grip.

"I'm not finished with you, Sagara!" Megumi raged, jumping on top of him.

"I'd never thought I hear you say those words, Meg-I mean Fox!" Sano replied as he ran out the door. Megumi only groaned and proceeded to hit his head, screaming curses as the two vanished from the dojo grounds.

Kaoru watched them fondly, however, Megumi's words still rang true in her mind.

_I must protect Kenshin in any way possible. However, this mission endangers all of us and not just him… I guess this is a risk that I can't do much about except be prepared, _Kaoru thought as she turned to Kenshin.

"What is it Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he saw Kaoru's thoughtful gaze drift to him.

"I guess I'm just worried about everyone. I have a bad feeling about this, Kenshin. Like …something very bad will happen that we can't undo," Kaoru explained, rubbing her arm worriedly.

Kenshin smiled lightly and moved closer to Kaoru, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "I promise you Kaoru, that no matter what, I will come for you."

Kaoru merely smiled and leaned into his embrace. _ Even though your words warm my heart Kenshin, I can't help but think that this bad feeling…has to do with you. _

"I will hold you to your promise, anata," Kaoru whispered into his chest.

"ARGG! Lemme go! I swear if I get outta here, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Misao's voice rang loudly.

Misao felt a sharp pang of pain emit from her arm, almost like a pinprick. She couldn't see anything because of a sack tightly wrapped around her head. Her arms were bound in metal bonds behind her as well as her legs as she sat uncomfortably in a chair.

Her legs felt numb from the numerous lashings she had received from her captor, or captors. She couldn't tell. Only one of them spoke, if only the one there. She had tried to get an understanding for the reason for her capture, however, her captor just repeated himself.

"It's time things changed…" the nameless voice would say.

Misao had never heard the voice before now, however, that didn't stop her from wracking her mind to find the smallest resemblance.

She couldn't tell how long she had been there, her vision being blocked as wells as her body feeling extremely sore. She determined that she had been out for an hour, perhaps a bit more than that.

She felt someone walking around near her as well as hear that person's footsteps. They were slow and heavy, as if the person's foot was lead.

Misao felt her captor's icy cold fingers press into her collarbone, one of the many pressure points on a human body. Wincing and gasping in pain, Misao fought against the need to accept submission. Misao knew that not everyone in Japan knew about pressure points. Only assassins, fighters, doctors, and ninjas knew of them.

_This person doesn't feel like an assassin or a fighter though…_ Misao thought amidst the rising pain.

"You don't know who I am, do you, girl?" he asked, adding more pressure. "If you did, then you would know what I did."

Whimpering and moaning in pain, Misao spat out the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know anything! I swear!"

The pressure on her collarbone ceased, and Misao slouched to the side. Cold sweat started to drip from her temple as she waited for any other movement from her captor.

"Then why did you come? The other man, with eyes of ice, came but didn't stay," the man replied aloud near Misao's ear.

At the mention of Aoshi, Misao perked her ears up, trying not to be obvious however in her actions.

_Aoshi! I hope you're O.K! I'm so sorry to put your life in danger…_ Misao thought dejectedly.

"Why didn't you capture him instead?" Misao asked monotonely.

"I have plans for him, don't worry. I just needed the right bait, girlie," the deep voice answered. Misao could detect a sickening sneer at the end of his statement.

"I see you and him together, so I only put the two and two together," he said matter-of-factly.

Cursing silently, Misao twitched nervously in her bonds.

"Oh, and that slight prick you felt on your arm a few minutes ago, was from a syringe. I knocked you out in the alley with a chemical that causes temporary unconsciousness, and the one I just injected into you is created to slow down your heart until it stops completely," the man replied nonchalantly.

Misao widened her eyes in immediate panic, moving around frantically trying to get out of her bonds.

_Oh my god! I'm gonna die! Where are you Aoshi! I need you now! Please! _ She thought desperately. She could feel her heart beat within her chest, panic increasing her pulse.

Misao screamed, "Why? What good will this do you?" Misao choked on tears that began to stream down her cheeks.

Her anxious request was only met with heavy silence. Misao waited a moment longer, however, the answer never came. It was only then she heard a door off to her right, close and lock.

"Hello? Hey! Where _are_ you??" Misao screamed in fright, moving her chair as she bounced. Her jerky movements caused her to fall backwards, and she landed heavily on her bound wrists.

Snapping her eyes open as the sudden burst of pain shot through her wrists, Misao heard the bone crack. Straining her mouth open, she managed a gargled scream, more tears flowing quickly from her eyes.

Aoshi rushed towards the Masamune restaurant, intent on finding his beloved. The weather seemed to worsen as he came closer to it, rain pounding on his body. He raced towards the alley, sure that this was where Misao would have gone.

Finding only overturned trashcans, and different footprints in the mud, Aoshi tensed his muscles in anger. Scanning the ground for any clues to Misao's whereabouts, Aoshi only found a syringe with an iota of red liquid inside. It wasn't blood, Aoshi was sure. It looked too watered-down to be the thick life source that flowed through men's veins.

Picking it up with care, Aoshi carefully inspected it, wiping it clean of the mud. _Why would there be a syringe here in the alley? Near a restaurant of all places?_ Aoshi thought, frowning.

Squinting his eyes closer to the medical object in his hand, Aoshi made out a name on the side.

**_Arimoto Deguchi_**

Snapping his eyes open in realization, he quickly pocketed the item in his jacket and ran off.

_Everyone must be notified before it's too late!_ _I just hope I'm not late to save Misao._

Yahiko left the cuddling couple as quickly as he could, walking outside towards the dojo. He started swinging his shinai half-heartedly, his mind elsewhere. He promised he'd help Kenshin and now that he had the chance, he would do his best. However, his heart ached for Tsubame; Kaoru and Kenshin's cuddling reminding him of his young love.

"Maybe I can…nah, she and Tae are off on a break," Yahiko realized dejectedly. He sighed and sat on the wooden stairs of the dojo.

His gaze drifted up towards the sun and then to the nearest shadows cast on the ground.

Frowning somewhat, Yahiko thought half-heartedly, _I wonder what's taking the Oniwaban so long to gather information? I thought that the Weasel was fast at her job. Maybe she is only hindering Aoshi….Eww! Stupid weasel girl…_

Chewing his bottom lip in slight nervousness, Yahiko thought more seriously on the Oniwaban's tardiness.

_They wouldn't be this late unless something happened… I have to see if there is anything I can do! _ Yahiko thought, determination shining in his cinnamon eyes.

Deciding that his mission was to locate the leaders of the Oniwaban, Yahiko stood up and walked out of the dojo grounds. He turned to gaze once more out towards the house he had called his home for a little more than a year, and quickly closed the gate behind him.

----A/N---- what do ya think? Eh? Huh? Haha—It's coming along well, I believe! I enjoy writing new chappies, figuring out what new twists and turns to add to it! College life will complicate more—but ya know what??? I have a class that is called story telling or something like that! Yea! I want my anime to be approved!! Ahah Akuma Kokoro, that is . Much love ya'll! I will have the next chappie out ASAP!


	23. The Truth Lies Within One

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! O.K? Sheesh….except the plot and some characters that aren't native to the actual Anime Series. Thanks for reading—now snap to it! …erm…Enjoy

**_Chapter 22: _**The Truth Lies Within One

Hiko linked his hands behind his back and sighed. The gray light from his six-foot tall window engulfed him, casting an imposing shadow behind his form.

Darkness was cast in his heart, too, and Hiko immediately knew what it was. He had failed in protecting the One. He should have realized his mistake when he went back in time to take the baby. He had thought that since she'd be under his care and protection, that everything would be for the better. That the fate of mankind would still live on and not perish at the hands of the Demons once more. However, by his hasty decision, he had delivered Man to the Demons on a silver platter. It was only a matter of time now before they rose again, this time without opposition.

Hiko had ignored all the prophecies once he had his hands on the baby. Ones made by religions that told that the end of the world was near, or that Hell would open up and devour all of Mankind. He had never thought that he would be the one to turn the tide in this War for the worse.

He had entrusted the secret of Urako's true identity to her foster parents, and only them. They had hastily agreed, believing that the Prophecy of a Savior would rise up and destroy all evil within the world, sealing up Hell itself. They believed the baby Hiko had stolen was that Savior, and so protected her heavily.

However, Hiko had learned that rumors of a prophetic babe of power were leaking around the Underground Factions. Somehow, the secret of Urako's power was unleashed to those whom he was trying to protect her from. Once Makoto Shishio learned of this child, he dug up as much information as he could on her prophecy, curious as to how he could use this power for himself.

Fearing for Urako's life, Hiko had taught her how to protect herself, teaching her the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. As Urako grew older, she became very protective over her siblings, defending them in whatever way she knew. Hiko thought that if he could teach her siblings the same style, she wouldn't have to worry or put her life on the line for them. However, one of her siblings, Tomoe, was brutally murdered by Shishio's men. Urako had gone insane with bloodlust at that moment and killed them all. Hiko wasn't present to see this; Urako had explained it to him the next day in his office.

That unfortunate event had unleashed something inside of Urako that was just waiting to spring forth. Hiko had believed that certain something that Urako unleashed was just a piece of her true power. He could feel it tingle his chi whenever she was in the room.

And now all he could feel of her chi was its memory; only a dark shade of dwindling flames.

Hiko was jolted out of his reverie by the loud ringing of his office phone. He knew who it was without looking at the caller i.d. Sighing, he turned and walked towards his desk, his hand gliding towards the gray cordless phone.

"Hello?" Hiko grunted into the receiver.

"Hiko! Oh, Hiko! S-something has happened!" a female voice choked.

"What has happened, Omasu?" Hiko asked.

"U-Urako…she's been... She's been killed!" Omasu yelled, sadness engulfing her voice.

Hiko paused somewhat before going on, "…How is everyone else? Does Shishio know of this?"

"…I- I don't know, sir. This type of assassination has his name written all over it, though," Omasu's voice quivered.

Hiko's jaw tightened at the mention of Shishio's involvement with Urako's death. He should've known, though, that Shishio would be the one to bring forth the darkness upon the world.

"Bring everyone to Mud Row, and we'll discuss our plans there," Hiko ordered, his fist tightening at his side.

Omasu sniffled loudly before replying, "Alright, sir."

Hiko hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Dammnit."

"He wants to meet us at Mud Row," Omasu announced, hanging up the phone.

Everyone was still quiet, looking elsewhere to deal with his or her own pain.

Urako's body had been placed in a waterproof body bag, Saito carefully watching over her. He stood in the corner of the compound, watching what everyone else was doing.

_How can you ever forgive me, Urako? _Saito thought dismally to himself. He searched his pockets for a cigarette and shoved it in his awaiting mouth, lighting it shortly after. He exhaled slowly, as if placing cool water on a burning wound.

Aoshi leaned against the white walls of the Aoiya's storage room, keeping a sharp eye on Cho who was bound in a cage. He kept his grip on his kodachies tight, rubbing his calloused fingers against the worn leather to relieve some stress.

Misao was beside him, a worried look on her face as she watched everyone in the room. Her bright sea-green eyes looked up to him, searching for any sign of hope. He knew that she needed something to fight for, and if that precious thing was destroyed then what would she fight for? He was positive that she would fight for either herself or him or her friends. Perhaps all three.

"Never give up Hope, Misao," Aoshi spoke lightly, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. "No matter what happens."

Misao smiled, a tear shining in the corner of her eye. She buried her head in his chest and mumbled, "Thank you, Aoshi."

Omasu sighed and looked at Kaoru, who was fidgeting beside Shinta. She looked so pathetically hopeless just sitting there, the sparkle gone out of her eyes. Omasu watched them for a moment, spying Kaoru's hand gingerly moving to hold Shinta's balled up fist.

"Hey!" a chirpy voice yelled, breaking the tribulate silence. "I know this is all hard for you guys, but would Urako sit around and mope? NO! She'd mourn but get back to work! She'd help everyone else! So let's make her dreams come true and continue protecting the world!"

Omasu smiled and nodded, winking at Misao as they looked at each other.

"I agree," Megumi stood up, "We should honor Urako's memory by continuing her work."

Kaoru looked up and smiled, feeling energy return to her. She turned to face Shinta, whose fist was still tight. Kaoru moved to sit on her knees in front of him, taking his hand in both of hers.

"Shinta…" Kaoru whispered, gliding her fingers along his skin. Her plea was met with silence, however, Kaoru kept it up.

"Hey Himura-!" Misao's voice was cut off by Megumi's restraining hand.

"Shh, weasel-girl, let Kaoru do her job," Megumi whispered to Misao. Misao nodded and watched.

Thick crimson bangs hung heavily over Shinta's face, shadowing his eyes from the world. A gentle caress drifted over his hand and he heard a soft voice call out to him. _Was that Urako's voice? No. No, that can't be her voice… Kaoru? M-Miss Kaoru? Is that you?_

"Shinta… please…Come back…" Kaoru's voice pleaded.

Kaoru tried to search Shinta's shadowy face for any sign of life. A slow trickling tear made its way slowly down his scarred face. Kaoru gasped and with a sad smile embraced the slouched figure in the wheelchair.

"Oh Shinta, I know that Urako is still proud of you. She still depends on you the most to carry out her will," Kaoru whispered near his ear.

"K-Kaoru…" he breathed lightly.

_Urako...please give your brother strength… _Kaoru thought, tightening the embrace.

"Urako…is not my sister," he murmured, his gaze fixed on the floor. Kaoru instantly pulled back, confusion flooding her eyes.

"What-what do you mean…Urako isn't your sister?" Kaoru reiterated, staring into Shinta's eyes.

"Hiko told me that Urako Himura wasn't my sister at all,"

"Wha-what?" Kaoru questioned, sliding down to the floor.

"What are you talking about Himura? Urako looks exactly like you, except for the hair and the cross-shaped scar on her left cheek," Misao shouted.

"We're seeing Mr. Hiko in a little bit anyway, perhaps he can answer those questions," Omasu replied.

Kaoru shakily looked around the room to everyone's worried face, and nodded in affirmation.

"Let's go everyone," she announced.

AN OK ok ok—nothing really coming about in this one…..heheh—well, perhaps some information that you only thought until now? Hahaha! If that makes sense. I wanted to get this chappie out b/c it's been far too long and stuff… GHA! Haha—anywaysI hope you enjoyed yourselves:Huggles:

fanfiction wanderer


	24. Final

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and neither do you……

Hey ya'll! I have an idea….now you might think me insane and you might be right, but anyways--- If you are the kind of readers who can visualize what's happening when your fav. Authors write and if you can predict what's going to happen—then I'm speaking to you! I'm going to take a break from this story and I'm going to give to the readers the rights of the story—to whom ever wants to write this story to where YOU believe it's going to go! I don't mind if there's a bunch of these out there, and you guys can ask me for any ideas or some writing help. Or whatever you want… I'm interested as to how you're viewing this story so far, so go and have fun with it! Much love to ya'll… perhaps I should change that disclaimer….oh well… :Bows gratefully: thank you for viewing my story….

Stephanie Courtney aka Fanfiction Wanderer


End file.
